Ensemble ou rien
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Bella quitte Phoenix en espérant oublier le passé. Elle vivra bien plus de chose, ici,à Forks, en acceptant la proposition du Docteur Cullen. Elle qui voulait sauver sa vie se retrouve à en sauver une autre.
1. Jane

**Salut les gens. Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction. Une Bella Carlisle qui promets beaucoup de rebondissement. J'espère quelle vous plaira. A bientôt. Bisous !**

* * *

Bella souffla un bon coup en s'asseyant lourdement sur le banc de la cour d'école. Elle d'un naturel fort commençait à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. C'était vraiment une année de merde. Le soleil de Phœnix lui manquait, mais rien que de repenser à cet endroit, ça la renvoyait au problème principal qui l'avait faite fuir. Hors de question qu'elle y retourne. Alors qu'elle broyait du noir elle vit une petite fille courir vers la balançoire à quelques pas de là où la jeune femme était assise. Une petite blonde aux magnifiques cheveux longs. La gamine se posa tranquillement sur la balançoire et arrêta de bouger. Bella qui la voyait bien de là où elle était remarqua bien vite que la petite pleurait. Qu'est-ce que cette enfant faisait à l'extérieur en dehors des cours ? Bella ayant cette fibre maternelle qui la caractérisait si bien se leva malgré son apathie et s'approcha de la blondinette. Quand l'enfant remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule, son visage se fit agressif et elle fusilla la nouvelle venue du regard.

- Et bien, pourquoi autant de larmes ? lui demanda gentiment Bella en s'agenouillant.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La petite gardait fermement la bouche close.

- Ok, tu n'as pas envie de parler, je peux comprendre, moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter, je vais m'assoir et attendre que l'on vienne te chercher, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule ici.

Bella s'installa sur la balançoire juste à côté et commença à se balancer. La petite la regardait du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme commença à chantonner en regardant le ciel en sentant les yeux de sa voisine posait sur elle. Après cinq minutes d'observation attentive, la petite blonde chopa la manche de Bella au passage et tira dessus. Rien qu'au geste qu'elle faisait et à son regard suppliant, Bella compris tout de suite. Elle se leva et se mit derrière la gamine et commença à la pousser en douceur. Quand elle vit le minuscule sourire de la petite qui tournait la tête, la brune accéléra la cadence. Peu de temps après le rire de l'enfant se fit entendre dans la cour. Bella n'avait peut-être pas obtenu de paroles mais un rire pouvait parfois faire encore plus de bien. Cette petite blonde la touchait émotionnellement, Bella ne la connaissait pas, mais elle sentait que la petite avait un petit quelque chose de plus que les autres enfants. Quelque chose qui la troublait. Bella arrêta soudain de la balancer et toucha l'enfant sur l'épaule et s'éloigna.

- C'est à toi de me toucher maintenant, cria-t-elle en tournant autour des balançoires.

La petite ne se fit pas prier et commença à courir après sa nouvelle amie. Quand Bella se laissa attraper elles échangèrent les rôles. Ce jeu dura un bon quart d'heure avant que la petite s'assoie. La jeune femme la rejoignit et lui tendit la main.

- Moi c'est Bella, quel est ton prénom. Je sais que tu ne dois pas le dire aux inconnus et ne t'inquiète je ne le répèterais à personne. Je disais donc, je m'appelle Bella.

La gamine regardait la main de sa voisine en essayant de savoir si elle devait le dire. Bella ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait de spéciale mais la petite lui fit confiance. Elle attrapa sa main et lui donna un petit sourire.

- Jane, chuchota-t-elle.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Jane. Tu cours vite dit donc. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu toute seule ?

- Tu es toute seule aussi, répliqua Jane tout doucement.

- Oui tu as raison, admit Bella. Pas de question c'est ça ?

La petite se contenta d'acquiescer.

- On peut encore jouer ?

- C'est une question ça, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je veux bien jouer avec toi encore une fois.

Alors qu'elles jouaient toutes les deux un garçon sorti de l'école en trombe et jeta son sac au sol avant de s'assoir sur le banc le plus proche. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cette école ? Quand il releva les yeux, Bella compris que la question était plutôt : qu'est-ce qui cloche dans cette famille ? Même s'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux, le garçon et Jane avaient exactement le même visage. Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle, mais leur ressemblance était indiscutable.

- Vous éloignez-vous de ma sœur, cria-t-il en s'approchant.

Bella fut surprise par son ton agressif. Comment un petit homme comme ça pouvait mettre autant d'hostilité dans une phrase. La jeune femme remarqua que Jane se renferma aussitôt. Son frère lui faisait peur apparemment.

- Je ne lui fais aucun mal, fit remarquer Bella gentiment. Je jouais juste avec elle.

- Elle est incapable de jouer elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne joue pas, elle ne fait rien à part rester dans son coin à pleurnicher.

Jane commença à pleurer et se cacha derrière Bella en protection.

- Vous voyez ce que je vous dis. Une vraie chouineuse.

- Peut être que si ta façon de t'exprimer était un peu plus gentille et harmonieuse elle arrêterait de pleurer qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir de leçon d'une gamine, attaqua-t-il.

Bella était choquée, mais elle ne le montra pas, ce qu'elle avait appris à Phœnix c'est qu'elle ne devait jamais se montrer faible face à un enfant de ce genre.

- La gamine a 23 ans et elle en a maté des biens plus durs que toi le gnome. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas et je ne suis pas un gnome…

- Les enfants on y va, s'exclama une femme derrière eux.

Cette femme était vraiment très belle, rien qu'à la façon dont elle était habillée, Bella pouvait sentir l'argent à plein nez derrière. Une coiffure impeccable, un tailleur sur mesure, un sac à main qui coutait les yeux de la tête. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un que la jeune femme voulait oublier. Bella se pencha vers la petite et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer poupée, j'espère que l'on se reverra un jour. N'oublies pas que dehors quelque part tu as une amie qui s'appelle Bella. D'accord ? Et si le gnome n'est pas gentil avec toi, ne pleures pas devant lui, montres lui que tu es forte, ça l'énervera beaucoup plus et ça te fera moins peur.

Elle préféra les laisser en famille et reprendre le cours de sa vie normale. Bella abandonna donc Jane et le garçon à cette femme qui semblait gentille et maternelle. Mais étrangement elle avait du mal à lâcher la petite du regard. Elle continua à la regarder de l'autre côté de la rue. La dame s'était agenouillée pour parler à Jane qui se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas l'écouter. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Bella vit l'enfant se mettre à courir vers la route sans regarder où elle aller. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa aussitôt en voyant un bus arriver droit sur Jane qui restait tétanisée au milieu de la route. Aucune question ne s'imposa à son esprit, Bella se mit à courir comme une folle.

- JANE ! hurla-t-elle pour que la petite s'écarte mais elle regardait le bus arrivait terrorisée.

Bella eu juste le temps de lui sauter dessus, de la prendre dans ses bras pour amortir la chute et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête ricocha sur le trottoir et elle sentit une douleur fulgurante à la tête. La jeune femme eu juste le temps de voir Jane dans ses bras avec du sang sur le visage, son frère hurler à la mort en pleurant, avant de s'évanouir.

Bella se réveilla à l'hôpital en sentant des mains sur sa tête.

- Juste une commotion cérébrale, il faudra vérifier qu'aucun hématome ne se crée. Avec le choc qu'elle a eu ça aurait pût être bien plus grave. Cette jeune femme a la tête dure.

Bella commença à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière environnante l'agressa immédiatement. Elle essaya de se remettre les idées en place, mais son cerveau était plutôt lent. C'est quand elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital qu'elle se rappela enfin.

- Je vois que notre patiente se réveille, bienvenue parmi nous, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, lui dit un homme blond en souriant.

- Jane ! Comment va Jane ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Bella en se rappelant le sang sur la petite.

- Comment connaissez-vous Jane, l'interrogea le médecin aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, comment va la petite ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jane va bien…

- Elle avait du sang sur elle…

- Votre sang sur elle. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est en bonne santé, je l'ai ausculté moi-même.

- Je veux la voir !

- Ca tombe bien parce qu'elle vous réclame depuis une heure en répétant inlassablement « Bella ». Elle qui ne parle jamais c'est plutôt choquant. Je vais la chercher mais en attendant je vous ordonne de rester dans ce lit. Interdiction de vous lever.

La jeune femme préféra obéir. Elle regarda ce charmant médecin s'éloigner avec les infirmières et attendit impatiemment que la petite la rejoigne. Bella la vit arriver dans les bras du docteur en suçant son pouce, l'air totalement exténuée. Quand la blondinette tourna les yeux vers elle et qu'un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage, Bella lui rendit l'appareil en lui tendant ses bras.

- Viens me voir ma puce, je veux vérifier moi-même que tu n'as aucune blessure.

Jane escalade tant bien que mal le lit et vint se blottir dans ses bras. La brune quant à elle l'examinait sous toutes les coutures pour voir si le médecin ne l'avait pas baratinée.

- Tu as un bobo à la tête, lui dit la petite en montrant sa main bandée. Moi je me suis juste fait mal à la main, mais ça n'a pas fait pareil que toi. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur toi.

- La tête ça saigne beaucoup ma poupée, c'est normale, c'est comme les lèvres.

- Alors tu vas bien, tu ne vas pas mourir ?

- Bien sûr que non, je suis forte, s'exclama Bella en faisant une tête de dur avant de prendre Jane dans ses bras.

- Tu entends parrain, Bella dit qu'elle va bien.

- Oui mon ange, Bella ira beaucoup mieux à présent.

La victime se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise d'avoir remis le diagnostic de l'homme en question. Si c'était son parrain, il avait dû ausculter Jane avec beaucoup plus de précaution qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. L'homme la regarda en souriant chaleureusement.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, dit-il en regardant l'enfant avec amour. Sans vous, elle ne serait pas là, en pleine forme.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire. Mieux valait que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle. J'ai plus de résistance.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement de comment Bella avait rencontré la petite, la femme qui était avec Jane et le frère de celle-ci entrèrent dans la chambre. La femme s'approcha de Bella et lui fit un immense sourire en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Merci ! Ce que vous avez fait, nous vous en seront redevable éternellement. Je suis Esmée Cullen et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous, dites le moi.

- Je vous remercie, mais savoir que Jane va bien c'est le seul cadeau que je veux avoir.

La petite c'était endormi dans ses bras, en s'accrochant fermement à sa blouse.

- C'est étonnant qu'elle soit aussi attachée à vous, elle ne laisse personne d'autre l'approcher habituellement, remarqua Esmée tristement.

Bella fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où cette femme voulait en venir.

- Jane refuse de parler à tout le monde, à part Carlisle, s'exclama le frère qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. Depuis que nos parents sont morts, elle ne veut plus parler et n'écoute pas grand monde non plus.

- Ca va toi ? lui demanda Bella en se souvenant qu'il avait crié pendant l'accident. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as eu peur non ?

- Je n'ai jamais peur ! lança froidement le garçon en devenant méchant.

- Alec surveilles le ton avec lequel tu parles, le rattrapa le médecin aussitôt.

- Oui le gnome quand on est aussi petit on ne peut pas se permettre de l'ouvrir en essayant d'être menaçant, ce n'est pas crédible, le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

- Niveau hauteur vous n'êtes pas très bien placé pour parler vu votre taille, vous avez arrêtez votre croissance à 10 ans ou quoi !

- Alexandre ! s'indignèrent Esmée et Carlisle.

- Tu me fais penser à Joe dans les Daltons, petit, méchant et invivable. Avant que tu ne réplique que je ressemble à Averell, le devança-t-elle sous le regard médusé des deux autres, je te rappelle que tu viens de dire que j'étais petite, donc ceci est totalement impossible. Mais sous tes airs de frère irascible envers sa sœur, tu as bien flippé quand tu as vu ce bus lui arriver dessus. Alors j'ai encore espoir de trouver en toi quelqu'un de bien. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu le gnome.

Alec en devint rouge de colère mais ne dit plus un mot. Esmée afficha un grand sourire et Carlisle se tourna vers la malade surpris.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie Isabella.

- Bella tout court ça ira très bien, dit-elle en grinçant des dents. Je suis institutrice. Je l'ai été dans un centre spécialisé pendant plus de deux ans à Phœnix.

- Mais vous êtes tellement jeune, intervint Esmée.

- J'ai continué mes études pendant mes gardes dans la pension, j'ai été titularisé plus tard. Les enfants ça me connait, les têtes de mule comme lui derrière, ça me connait encore plus, les anges comme celle que j'ai dans mes bras sont plus inhabituelle, mais néanmoins compréhensible. C'est pour ça que j'étais à l'école tout alors d'ailleurs, je souhaitais obtenir le poste d'institutrice libre, mais ils me trouvent trop jeune également.

- Mais vous avez de l'expérience dans le pensionnat.

- Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté au départ, mais par la suite, on apprend à connaitre chaque enfant individuellement et l'on comprend que chacun est unique.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté Phœnix alors ? demanda Carlisle curieux.

- Raison personnelle.

Un silence de plomb suivie cette annonce. Le docteur s'approcha de Bella et récupéra Jane délicatement.

- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, dit-il. Vous devez rester en observation cette nuit et si tout se passe bien, demain vous serez libre, je vous laisse au bon soin du docteur Grant, il s'occupera de vous à présent.

- Est-ce que je peux vous donner mon numéro de téléphone pour avoir de ces nouvelles de temps en temps ?

- Bien entendu.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble, comme une belle petite famille qu'ils étaient. Bella elle se sentait seule tout à coup. Mais elle préférait la solitude à l'humiliation. C'est la seule chose qu'elle avait obtenue à Phœnix.

Le lendemain, l'autre médecin qui avait pris le relai du docteur Cullen, la laissa sortir comme promis. Elle rentra directement chez la personne qui l'hébergeait en attendant qu'elle se trouve un travail. Une connaissance d'Angela, sa meilleure amie, il s'appelait Jacob et ce type était une crème. Le fait qu'il soit homo lui avait facilité la tâche. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin actuellement c'était d'un homme dans sa vie. Jacob l'avait accueilli chez lui les bras ouvert et de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenus super potes.

- Bah alors princesse ! Tu découches maintenant, s'exclama-t-il en l'entendant entrer. Il était beau mec au moins, de quoi te faire grimper au rideau en moins de…merde qu'est-ce que tu as à la tête !

- Un trottoir qui est tombé sous mon charme, ou le contraire, le charme du trottoir m'a faite tomber.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire les trottoirs. C'est pour les catins. Au pire si tu veux te prostituer fait au moins dans l'escorte, c'est mieux payé.

Bella éclata de rire et s'installa sur le canapé pour expliquer toute l'histoire à son ami. Celui-ci lui fit part de ses commentaires sarcastiques à chaque phrase et ça dérida Bella. Elle en avait besoin, repenser à Phœnix ne l'aidait pas vraiment à aller mieux. Une semaine de plus passa et toujours aucune nouvelle de la petite Jane. La jeune femme avait très envie de retourner à l'hôpital pour demander directement au docteur Cullen, seulement elle avait peur de passer pour une harceleuse. L'après-midi alors qu'elle était sous la douche, son téléphone sonna et indiqua un numéro inconnu, croyant que c'était peut-être Jane, Bella s'empressa de répondre en enfilant son peignoir.

- Allo !

- Bella ? Bella c'est toi ?

En entendant cette voie elle raccrocha immédiatement. Comment au nom du ciel, comment cette personne avait réussi à avoir son nouveau numéro ! Quelque seconde après son portable sonna une fois encore, mais ce n'était pas le même numéro. Une feinte ? Elle préféra en avoir le cœur net.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour je suis bien sur le portable d'Isabella Swan ?

Rien que l'amabilité avec laquelle s'était dit, Bella sût tout de suite qui c'était.

- Oui c'est bien moi. Bonjour docteur Cullen. Vous allez bien ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, se moqua-t-il à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Ma tête est totalement remise, il me reste les points de suture à enlever et elle sera comme neuve. Comment se porte Jane et le gnome ?

Elle l'entendit rire de bon cœur en entendant une fois encore le surnom qu'elle avait donné à Alec.

- Jane vous réclame, Alec beaucoup moins, admit-il en faisant sourire Bella, même s'il a avoué aimer votre franc parlé.

- Merci de me tenir au courant…

- Je vous avouerais que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'appelle. Est-ce que nous pourrions nous voir cet après-midi, vers 16 heures au café de la rue de la bibliothèque.

- Euh…oui si vous voulez, répondit-elle septique. Rien de grave ?

- Non bien au contraire. Alors à tout à l'heure Isabella.

- Bella, docteur Cullen, s'il vous plait.

- Bien dans ce cas à 16 heures Bella.

La jeune femme raccrocha et regarda son téléphone en espérant obtenir des réponses que de toute façon il ne lui donnerait pas.

- Un docteur ! s'écria Jacob en levant les sourcils plusieurs fois. Bonne pioche Bell's. Je me suis fait un doc une fois, une pure merveille. Une des meilleures nuits de ma vie.

- Merci de m'épargner les détails, intervint-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut…

- Ton corps peut être ! dit-il subjectivement.

- Il est marié abruti !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Pour moi si, répliqua-t-elle en se renfermant tout de suite.

Jacob n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser pour sa boulette, que Bella était déjà retourné dans la salle de bain. A 16h pile elle était dans le café attendant le docteur Cullen. Il arriva peu de temps après. Il semblait tellement plus jeune habillé en civile. Bella avait beaucoup de mal à lui donner un âge. Quand il la vit il la rejoignit en souriant.

- Bonjour Is… Bella. Vous avez l'air en forme. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir.

- Je vous écoute.

- Un café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Quand ils furent enfin à l'aise, le docteur attaqua le sujet qu'il l'intéressé tant.

- Bella, vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais vous avez accompli beaucoup de miracle en une journée. Vous avez sauvez la vie de Jane, mais vous l'avez aussi fait sortir de son mutisme et vous avez aussi tenu tête à Alec. Trois miracles en quelques heures ça fait beaucoup. J'ai récupéré la garde de Jane et Alec i ans. Leurs parents, qui étaient de très bons amis, sont morts d'un accident de voiture. Ils l'ont tous les deux très mal vécu. Etant leur parrain, les enfants me connaissent bien. Actuellement je suis le seul qu'ils respectent et avec qui ils communiquent normalement. Ils voient un psychologue depuis longtemps mais Jane ne fait aucun progrès. Le reste de ma famille se retrouve face à des murs. Esmée tout particulièrement. Je suis médecin et Esmée gère une entreprise de design qui lui prend tout son temps. Les enfants avaient une nourrice jusqu'à maintenant, mais il se trouve qu'ils ont réussi à les faire fuir les unes après les autres. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de plus qu'une nourrice. Aucune école n'accepte de s'occuper de Jane tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé un comportement sociable.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Bella sentant déjà le coup venir.

- Vous avez déjà enseigné dans un pensionnat avec des enfants en difficultés, je me suis renseigné sur vous auprès de vos anciens patrons. Ils ne m'ont dit que du bien de votre travail. Je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez de mes enfants. Tout particulièrement Jane. Il faudra que vous soyez son institutrice à domicile et en dehors des cours je voudrais que vous soyez là pour eux comme une nourrice.

- Que je fasse le boulot d'une pension mais dans votre maison avec deux enfants, résuma-t-elle en réfléchissant.

- Exactement.

- Ce qui veut dire être là 24h sur 24.

- En effet. Je vous payerais en conséquence. Je sais que j'exige beaucoup de vous.

- Où logerais-je ?

- Nous avons une chambre à l'étage, au bout du couloir des enfants. Le reste de la maison sera à votre disposition. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais je vous supplie d'accepter.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me supplier. J'accepte votre offre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Jane me touche et je veux l'aider. De plus vous m'offrez un logement, un salaire, tout ce que je cherche depuis des mois. Je vais essayer, si nous voyons que ça ne fonctionne alors chacun de nous cherchera une autre solution.

- Je vous remercie infiniment. Quand pourriez-vous commencer ?

- Dès que vous le désirez. Le temps de ramener mes affaires.

- Vous êtes un don du ciel. Merci beaucoup Bella. Je vous rappellerais pour vous fournir mon adresse et la date à laquelle vous pourrez emménager chez nous. C'est Jane qui va être contente.

- Et c'est Alec qui va l'être beaucoup moins.

En rentrant chez Jacob, Bella crût que la chance avait enfin tournée. Une nouvelle vie commençait, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Phœnix ne serait bientôt qu'un douloureux souvenir. Jacob n'apprécia pas beaucoup cette nouvelle, le fait de se retrouver seul ne l'enchantait pas. Le soir en se couchant, Bella regarda ses messages sur son portable.

_Bella, tu me manques, je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas pardonnable. Mais nous aurions pût en parler, à la place tu as préféré fuir. On se reverra je le sais. Je t'aime. _

Elle effaça ce message aussitôt. Et lu le suivant comme-ci de rien n'était.

_Bella, voici mon adresse, 1 rue du Sentier, au bout du chemin, villa Blanche, Forks. D'ici la semaine prochaine, la chambre sera prête. Nous vous attendons avec impatience. Carlisle Cullen. _

Mouais. La chance n'avait pas durait longtemps. Forks ! Pourquoi Forks. Cette ville elle la connaissait bien et elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Mais elle s'était engagé et n'avait plus le choix à présent. La jeune femme décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Forks l'avait vu naitre, Forks serait sa renaissance.


	2. Alec

**Salut les gens, d'abord et avant tout, un ENORME merci pour avoir suivie et commenté ce début de fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir. **

**Bibie08: je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à ta review alors je le fais ici, je suis heureuse que tu trouves mes personnage haut en couleur. **

**Guest: toujours présent à l'appel, merci beaucoup**

**A bientot et bonne lecture. Gros bisous à tous.  
**

* * *

- Allez le gnome debout ! cria Bella en lui enlevant ses couvertures.

- Dégages la naine, grommela-t-il en se recroquevillant.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je te laissais 10 minutes pour te lever seul sinon je m'occupais moi-même de ton cas. Tu as une minute top chrono pour te lever de ce lit sinon j'emploie les grands moyens.

- Ils consistent en quoi ces grands moyens ? dit Alec effrontément.

- A te jeter un seau d'eau froide en pleine poire, à toi de voir.

Il releva aussitôt la tête. Alec avait appris une chose depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans la maison, il y a un mois de cela. Elle était totalement barge et totalement capable de réaliser les menaces qu'elle proférait.

- Psychopathe, cracha-t-il en se levant.

- J'aime quand tu deviens raisonnable.

- Tu n'en ferais pas autant avec la princesse.

- Sachant qu'elle a neuf ans de moins que toi et qu'elle se lève seule, je serais à ta place je ne l'ouvrirais pas trop.

Ce que cette femme pouvait l'énerver à avoir toujours le dernier mot. Pourtant en trois mois, il lui avait fait et dit les pires horreurs qui soient. Aucune de leur nourrice n'en avait supporté plus du dixième. Bella était un roc que rien n'atteignait. Néanmoins il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle faisait très bien son travail. Jane s'ouvrait un peu plus chaque jour à son nouveau professeur. Sa petite sœur lui avait même adressé la parole à lui, elle ne lui avait plus rien dit depuis une éternité, d'accord son comportement ne l'avait pas aidé. Bella avait sa chambre au fond du couloir et elle avait l'œil partout. Une vraie sangsue. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain les yeux embrumés, mais il aurait dû penser à remettre un tee-shirt avant.

- Alec, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bleu que tu as dans le dos ?

Quand il disait qu'elle avait l'œil absolument partout.

- Le sport ne pardonne pas quelque fois, tu devrais t'y mettre pour voir, tu commences à t'empâter.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire à cette réplique. Mais bon dieu qui souriait quand on lui lançait ça, on se vexait on ne souriait pas.

- Tu serais étonné de voir ce que je peux faire. Dépêches toi un peu sinon tu vas rater le bus moi ça ne me dérange pas, je pourrais reculer les cours de Jane et t'emmener en voiture.

- Plutôt mourir que d'arriver au lycée avec toi comme chauffeur, lança-t-il horrifié. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on apprenne que j'ai une nounou et mon année de seconde voir la totalité de ma scolarité serait anéantie.

- Alors grouilles toi, le menaça-t-elle sérieusement.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Quand il sorti en trombe de la chambre il percuta Carlisle qui sortait de la chambre de Jane.

- Salut parrain, salua le jeune homme avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le docteur resta le regard fixait sur la porte qui venait de claquer. Bella sorti de la chambre avec un sourire vainqueur. Carlisle se tourna vers elle et laissa un petit sourire naitre au coin de ses lèvres.

- De quoi l'avez-vous menacé pour qu'il daigne enfin se préparer à l'heure.

- Ca dépend. Vous voulez que je vous dise comment je m'y suis prise pour le lever ou pour le faire accélérer ?

- Tout compte fait je préfère ne pas savoir. Ça a l'air d'aller, ils ne vous en font plus trop voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Jane a eu du mal à intégrer le fait que je n'étais pas là que pour jouer, mais elle apprend vite. Quand à Alec il commence enfin à comprendre que je suis le genre de personne qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds surtout par un gosse de 15 ans. Même si je dois reconnaitre qu'il en a beaucoup dans la cervelle. C'est ce qui m'amuse autant chez lui. Je trouve Jane très attachante de par sa fragilité, et Alec à un petit truc en plus qui me rend complément accro. Je m'ennuierais sans ses œillades mauvaises et ses remarques sarcastiques.

- Il faut vraiment que je lui parle de son comportement. Personne ici ne supporte son caractère à part vous et moi, avoua Carlisle gêné. Tout le monde le trouve méchant et blessant.

Ca Bella l'avait remarqué seule. Durant ces trois mois elle avait rencontré Edward, le fils de Carlisle et Esmée. Un jeune homme de 18 ans qui ne rentrait que le week-end. Leur rencontre avait été plutôt explosive d'ailleurs, parce que Bella n'était pas du tout au courant que quelqu'un allait prendre possession des lieux. Croyant que c'était un cambrioleur, elle avait failli l'assommer, jusqu'à ce que Jane lui dise la vérité. Edward était du genre premier de la classe, je suis le meilleur et le faisait sentir. Il avait beaucoup de charisme, ça Bella ne lui enlevait pas, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que toutes les paroles qu'il envoyait à Alec n'étaient pas bien reçu. Edward ne supportait pas qu'un autre garçon partage l'amour de son père et Alec voulait prouver à Carlisle qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien qu'Edward. Une guerre ouverte était déclarée entre les deux. Quant à Jane, elle n'aurait pas été là, ça aurait été la même chose. De ce que Bella avait appris, Carlisle et Esmée était marié depuis longtemps. Mais la chose qui l'impressionna le plus, c'était de voir à quel point, Carlisle malgré son métier, essayait d'être toujours présent pour les enfants. Esmée, elle, n'était pratiquement jamais là. Elle revenait toujours le week-end, pour voir Edward. Bella n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin plus longtemps. C'est Carlisle qui avait recueilli les enfants, pas Esmée. Elle ne les acceptait chez elle que parce que Carlisle lui avait demandé. Puis il y avait Jasper et Rosalie, le frère et la sœur de Carlisle. Jasper était psychologue et malgré que ça lui soit interdit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'occuper de Jane. Elle allait déjà chez un psy, mais rien qu'en voyant ce que ça donnait quand la petite ressortait, Bella savait que ça ne servait à rien. Jasper lui avait bien vu que l'arrivée de la nouvelle locataire avait changé la donne. C'était un bon psy, il arrivait à passer dans la carapace de la blondinette. Alec c'était autre chose. De l'extérieur il ne montrait pas de mal être, mais Bella voyait qu'à l'intérieur c'était une autre histoire. Sauf que Jasper avait beau essayer il n'obtenait rien de lui. Jane était encore à un âge malléable, Alec lui se forgeait déjà le caractère qu'il aurait en étant adulte.

Puis il y avait Rosalie, la seule autre personne en dehors de Carlisle et Bella a qui Jane parlait normalement. Rosalie était une personne aussi belle qu'elle était froide. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à la nourrice que peu de fois et ça lui convenait parfaitement comme ça. Aucunes chances qu'elles deviennent amies un jour. Puis il y avait Alice…comment expliquer ça, c'était le total opposé de Rosalie. Alice était une boule d'énergie que seul Jasper arrivait à canaliser. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans et Bella se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour la supporter. Elle était drôle, joviale et toujours de bonne humeur. De quoi redonner le sourire à n'importe qui. Depuis quand Bella était comme n'importe qui ? Elle trouvait Alice fort sympathique, mais elle la trouvait aussi envahissante et excentrique. D'ailleurs quand elle venait, elle fait peur à Jane et Alec se rapprochait de Bella. Pourquoi lui si solitaire et taciturne se rapprochait de la personne qui l'insupportait le plus en ce moment ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas Alice. Elle lui prenait la tête comme il disait. Et quitte à dire des horreurs, autant le faire discrètement et avec quelqu'un de réceptif. C'est les seules fois où Alec appréciait la compagnie de la nouvelle venue.

- Alec est très intelligent et très perspicace, intervint Bella en souriant. Si les autres n'arrivent pas à voir au-delà du premier abord, alors ils risquent tous de se heurter à un mur. Sans vouloir vous vexer docteur Cullen, c'est au reste de votre famille que vous devriez discuter. Seul votre frère Jasper essaye de communiquer avec lui. Rosalie n'en a que pour Jane, Edward ne souhaite pas apprendre à les connaitre et votre femme n'est jamais là. Vous êtes vraiment le seul ici à vous inquiéter pour eux.

- Je crois qu'à présent nous sommes deux, dit-il un peu moins chaleureusement que d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas une critique monsieur Cullen, c'est une constatation. Je préfère être franche plutôt que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions sur moi. Je ne suis pas une gentille petite nounou. Je ne me considère pas ainsi et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de travailler chez vous. Je suis ici pour Jane et Alec, le reste de votre famille ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère les blesser eux, plutôt que des gamins qui ont déjà assez souffert comme ça. Laissez-moi faire avec lui et je peux vous promettre que d'ici peu il s'ouvrira aux autres sans méchanceté, de votre côté essayait de faire comprendre à votre famille qu'il ne faut pas le considérer comme un intrus. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils font, tout du moins madame Cullen et votre fils.

- Edward n'est pas réellement mon fils, avoua le médecin gêné. Je préfère vous le dire avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous prévienne. Quand je me suis mis avec Esmée, Edward avait déjà 5 ans, mais je l'ai élevé comme mon propre fils, tout comme je le ferais pour Jane et Alec. Vous savez que je pourrais vous renvoyer pour ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Mr Cullen, nous savons très bien tous les deux que vous avez trop besoin de moi, ricana-t-elle en voyant le médecin agréablement surpris et s'approchant de la chambre de Jane. Comment se porte-t-elle ?

- Pas de cours aujourd'hui, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. La fièvre l'a mise à plat. Rosalie va passer dans l'après-midi pour s'occuper d'elle…

- Mr Cullen, ne suis-je pas payée pour ça ? le questionna Bella en secouant la tête.

- En réalité je voudrais que vous alliez au lycée, je me suis fait convoquer pour Alec et je ne peux pas y aller. Esmée n'ira pas non plus, elle me l'a bien assez fait comprendre. J'ai téléphoné pour savoir si une autre personne pouvait venir et ils ont accepté. Je souhaiterais vraiment que ce soit vous.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle surprise qu'il ne le demande pas à Rosalie.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Peu importe ce qu'il aura fait, vous saurez lui faire entendre raison aussi bien que moi, voir même plus, la preuve je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire se lever aussi vite.

- Vous êtes bien trop loyal pour utiliser les bonnes méthodes, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'irai ne vous inquiétez pas, je suppose que c'est après ces cours.

- En effet, merci beaucoup Bella, pour tout, pour votre franchise aussi même si elle n'est pas toujours agréable à entendre.

- Vous voulez que je sois totalement franche avec vous, ajouta Bella le plus sérieusement du monde avant de recevoir un signe de tête inquiet du médecin. Jane et Alec n'aiment que vous ici. Pour eux vous êtes un dieu, je n'ai jamais entendu autre chose que du bien de vous dans leur bouche. Vous êtes exactement le père dont ils ont besoin, ne baissez pas les bras, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir un père comme vous, qui se bat pour moi. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de vous avoir à présent. Vous faite votre maximum depuis trois ans et vous le faite bien.

- Cherchez vous à me faire pleurer Melle Swan ? demanda-t-il ému. Je suis un homme et selon l'éthique je ne dois pas pleurer.

- Un homme un vrai ne pleure pas c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant ses sourcils.

- C'est exact. Mais merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous resterez le plus longtemps possible avec nous. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir engagée.

Bella lui sourit sincèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Jane. Le jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et s'allongea avec elle dans le lit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle repensa au docteur Cullen. C'était un homme remarquable que Bella estimait beaucoup. Il cherchait tout le temps à concilier vie privée et boulot, sans jamais en négliger un des deux. Elle estimait beaucoup moins Esmée Cullen, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie un peu trop rapprochée avec un autre homme. Alec dirait encore qu'elle a les yeux partout. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de prévenir le maitre de maison que sa femme le faisait cocu. C'était bien un sujet qu'elle souhaitait éviter. Surtout que le médecin ne méritait pas ça. Il était charmant et toujours positif. Bella avait compris depuis longtemps, notamment grâce à son salaire, que l'argent n'était pas un problème dans cette famille, Carlisle aurait pût vivre gracieusement sans travailler pour le restant de ses jours, mais il préférait se rendre utile, ce qui était tout à son honneur. En plus d'avoir un caractère doux et juste, c'était un très bel homme. S'il n'était pas marié, s'il n'était pas son patron, s'il avait dix ans de moins et si Bella n'avait pas le cœur brisé, elle aurait pût tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme celui-ci. Malheureusement depuis Phœnix, son cœur était hermétique à n'importe quel homme.

Elle s'occupa de Jane toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi en attendant Rosalie. Quand la blonde sculpturale arriva enfin, Jane n'allait toujours pas mieux.

- Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que Carlisle revienne, donc si vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire avec le grincheux prenez votre temps, lui dit froidement Rosalie avec un air supérieur.

Façon classe de la virer de la maison avec l'adolescent pendant plusieurs heures.

- Le grincheux comme vous dites s'appelle Alec et il lui arrive de parler comme une personne normale, surtout quand on ne lui met pas des bâtons dans les roues, avec un peu de chaleur humaine on obtient beaucoup de chose, vous qui êtes un iceberg permanent vous devriez savoir ça.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, Bella fit un bisou à Jane avant de partir pour le lycée. Carlisle et Rosalie se partageaient une beauté renversante, mais apparemment l'un des deux avait reçu plus de compassion que l'autre dans son caractère. Quand elle arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment, son cœur se serra. Elle aurait dû faire ses études ici normalement. Forks lui rappelait plein de bon souvenir mais aussi des moins bons. Bella descendit de sa voiture et parti voir à l'accueil où elle avait rendez-vous, on lui indiqua le gymnase. Alors qu'elle entrait dedans une bagarre éclata sous les hurlements de la classe. Les surveillants ça existaient ici ? Apparemment non. Bella se décida donc à intervenir. Elle bouscula tous les adolescents qui stagnaient devant la bagarre pour mieux voir le spectacle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua que l'un des combattants n'était autre qu'Alec. Elle commençait à bien connaitre le jeune homme, il était blessant, taciturne et parfois même méchant, mais c'était toujours orale, il n'avait jamais été violent.

- Alec, s'exclama-t-elle en le séparant de son adversaire qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus que lui.

- Vas-y lâche moi toi ! s'énerva-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à qui le retenait.

- Alexandre Volturi, encore vous ! hurla un homme brun arrivant en courant.

Cet homme était énorme, bardé de muscles de tous les côtés, une vraie montagne. Il semblait impressionner les élèves qui décidèrent de partir sauf le jeune homme avec qui Alec c'était battu. Alec se calma petit à petit et quand il remarqua qui le retenait il souffla désespéré. Ca allait être sa fête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, lui demanda Bella avant que l'homme n'approche plus.

- Regardes mes pompes, se défendit-il aussitôt en s'énervant de nouveau, ce type n'arrête pas d'essayer de me piquer mes fringues et comme je ne lui donne pas il les défonce. Alors oui j'estime avoir le droit de me défendre quand il m'en fou une dans la gueule.

- Tu veux dire qu'il te raquette ?

- Il essaye, dommage pour lui je ne suis pas très sociable.

Bella sût immédiatement qu'il ne mentait pas. Alec était beaucoup de chose mais pas un menteur.

- Alexandre j'ai déjà convoqué votre père…, commença le professeur de sport apparemment.

- Parrain, rectifia le jeune homme toujours énervé. Mon père est mort abruti.

Si Bella avait été dans un état normal elle l'aurait rattrapé. Seulement voilà, l'arrivée du professeur lui fit un drôle d'effet. Ses joues se vidèrent de toutes couleurs et le jeune homme le remarqua. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre il détourna son regard du professeur et secoua sa nourrice.

- Bella ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes ?

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire et rassura Alec d'un regard déterminé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, dit-elle décidée.

- Ce prof est une plaie il ne me lâchera pas, il rêve de me coller voir de me renvoyer.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupé.

Alec ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard pareil. Jusqu'à maintenant Bella l'impressionnait, à cet instant elle lui faisait peur. Elle avait un regard assassin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Bonjour je suis ici pour le rendez-vous que vous avez donné à Mr Cullen, il m'a chargé de le remplacer.

- Vous êtes sa mère ? l'interrogea le professeur surpris.

- J'ai l'air d'avoir l'âge d'être sa mère sombre crétin, s'énerva-t-elle ne supportant pas de lui faire face.

- C'est une manie dans la famille d'insulter les professeurs ? Les femmes de nos jours, intervint-il en reprenant un peu d'ampleur.

- On m'a toujours dit que le fait d'avoir des muscles n'attaquait pas le cerveau, mais j'ai des doutes là.

Alec se mit à rire au dépend de son professeur.

- Vous êtes ici pour être prévenu qu'Alexandre se conduit irrespectueusement pendant mes cours. Je l'ai séparé par deux fois d'une bagarre avec cet élève. J'ai convoqué Mr Cullen car c'est un homme, et qu'il est plus apte à comprendre la situation.

- Bien que préconisez-vous, demanda Bella en soulevant un sourcil énervée en tapotant du pied devant autant de machisme.

- Il aura une exclusion d'une semaine pour lui faire comprendre que la violence ne résout rien. Et après il aura des travaux d'intérêt généraux à accomplir dans le lycée.

- Ouah, quelle autorité, maintenant que va avoir l'autre élève ?

- L'autre élève ? dit-il sans comprendre.

- Oui celui avec qui Alec c'est battu. Il ne s'est pas battu seul à ce que je sache.

- Mais enfin, l'autre élève ne peut pas être puni !

- Pourquoi ? Il devrait avoir exactement la même sanction.

- Mais cet élève est un élément décisif de l'équipe de lutte il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une sanction dans son dossier sinon il ne pourra pas participer au championnat vous pouvez comprendre ça ? dit-il comme-ci elle était débile.

- Non désolé je ne comprends pas. Alec n'est pas le seul responsable et il a des raisons légitimes de se défendre, donc soit vous annulez les deux sanctions, soit je me ferais un plaisir de vous dénoncer auprès de vos supérieur, car je ne crois pas que ce soit très règlementaire de laisser une classe sans surveillance.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Bella compris que l'affaire était conclu et tourna les talons en récupérant son protégé.

- Et Volturi, cette femme ne sera pas toujours là pour te sortir d'affaire, je serais ravi de te faire mordre la poussière la prochaine fois, lança l'ado avec qui Alec c'était battu.

- Toi, le bout de viande, répliqua Bella à bout de nerf. Tu apprendras que le fait d'avoir des muscles ne te garantit pas la victoire face à quelqu'un de plus frêle. La preuve je pourrais latter ton prof sans soucis.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua le professeur en ricanant.

Bella ne chercha pas à épiloguer, elle passa de force son sac à main à Alec et se dirigea vers le professeur avec son regard assassin. L'homme ricana encore plus en la voyant arriver sur ces grands sabots. Seulement il s'arrêta bien vite quand elle lui tapa dans l'arrière du genou et qu'elle le jeta à terre. Il se releva bien vite, désireux de ne pas se faire ridiculiser devant ces élèves. S'il croyait qu'il l'impressionnait, il n'avait aucune chance. Bella s'approcha vivement de lui et tapa dans tous les points les plus sensibles à répétition et en vitesse grand V. L'homme essaya de se défendre, mais la jeune femme était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle avait plus de force qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Il réussit à lui mettre un coup de poing sur la tempe, ce qui la mit en rage et après une prise magnifique elle le mit au tapis. Elle se releva en serrant les mâchoires sous les yeux stupéfiés des deux élèves.

- Tu n'as jamais sût te battre Emmett, cracha-t-elle haineusement. Surtout pas pour les gens qui le mérite et que tu prétends aimer, des personnes comme moi. Un trait chez les hommes de cette famille apparemment.

La lumière se fit enfin dans son regard, mais avant qu'il puisse se relever, Bella lui mit un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre par vengeance. Elle retourna vers Alec et récupéra son sac. La jeune femme fit signe à son protégé de la suivre. Il était choqué mais aussi fier d'elle.

- BELLA ! hurla Emmett en essayant de se relever. Bella ! Attends !

Ils sortirent du gymnase et Bella fit monter Alec dans la voiture. Ils virent le professeur courir au loin, mais la jeune femme démarra la voiture en trombe. Ils roulèrent pendant environ cinq minutes avant qu'Alec n'explose.

- Merde Bella c'était… juste… OUAH ! Comment tu l'as défoncé, où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? C'est un truc de dingue, vas-y que je te balance des coups de pieds et des coups de poing sans que l'autre gros bœuf il puisse réagir, c'était trop bon de le voir se la fermer pour une fois ! Franchement…voilà quoi !

Bella sourit malgré elle devant son enthousiasme, jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu s'exprimer ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait il était ouvert. Mais Alec remarqua bien vite que l'inverse s'était produit sur sa nourrice. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée et ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de trembler comme-ci elle allait pleurer à tout instant.

- Bella ça va ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Je trouve que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi aujourd'hui, dit-elle en essayant de sourire même si ça sonnait faux.

- Tu le connais n'est-ce pas. C'est un de tes ex ?

Malgré que l'envie n'y fût pas du tout, elle explosa de rire. Alec ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ça t'ennuie si je te montre un endroit que je connais ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la route.

- Non…tu ne comptes pas me faire la morale au moins sinon je rebrousse chemin tout de suite.

- Rassure toi, ce n'est pas mon intention.

L'adolescent ce laissa conduire et compris bien vite que Bella était de la région, sinon elle ne connaitrait pas tous les petits chemins qui conduisait à la Push. La jeune femme arrêta sa voiture au sommet d'une falaise et descendit de la voiture en demandant à Alec de la suivre. Il la suivit à contre cœur, tout ça avait l'air bien trop solennel pour lui, il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle en lui indiquant le capot de la voiture.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? demanda-t-il en soufflant.

- C'était mon endroit préféré quand j'habitais à Forks, mais beaucoup trop de chose se sont passées ici.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas cette ville, que tu ne sors jamais ?

- Comment s'appelle ton prof Alec ?

- Mr Swan, répondit-il automatiquement en faisant enfin la connexion.

- Emmett est mon frère ainé, lui avoua-t-elle en regardant la mer avec nostalgie. Nous ne nous sommes pas quitté en bon thermes.

- Vu comment tu l'as frappé je veux bien te croire, rigola Alec en s'allongeant sur le capot.

- Emmett a neuf ans de plus que moi, comme toi et Jane. Il m'a toujours envoyé des méchancetés en pleine tête et j'encaissais sans rien dire, parce qu'au fond je savais qu'il m'aimait. Mais voilà, un jour il m'a abandonné de la pire façon qui soit, sans jamais reprendre de nouvelle. Il est restait avec mon père en me laissant en pleur à ma mère, alors qu'il aurait pût venir avec moi. Aujourd'hui je lui en veux tu ne peux pas savoir. A lui comme à mon père, le très estimé Chef Swan. Tous pareils dans cette famille.

- Tu as vécu avec ta mère alors ?

- J'ai survécu avec ma mère serait plus juste, rectifia-t-elle. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire la morale, mais taches de faire attention à ce que tu dis et fais en face de Jane, aujourd'hui elle peut encore te pardonner, bientôt par contre tu deviendras son ennemi, tout comme Emmett est devenu le mien.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux. Pour une fois aucun des deux n'avaient de répliques sarcastiques à faire à l'autre.

- Belle est-ce que tu m'apprendras à me battre comme toi ? la supplia Alec en espérant.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Je t'apprendrais à te défendre, si tu veux apprendre plus tu t'inscriras dans un club, je ne suis pas apte à t'enseigner ce genre de chose.

- Mais Carlisle ne voudra jamais…

- Lui as-tu demandé ?

- Il ne supporte pas la violence !

- Alors laisse-moi faire.

- Mais…

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as fait confiance, est-ce que ton professeur n'a pas capitulé devant moi ?

- Oui mais Carlisle n'est pas Mr Swan.

- Heureusement pour lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je gère la situation. Il suffit de trouver les bons mots.

- Tu m'apprendras aussi ?

- A faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- A manipuler tout le monde comme tu le fais !

- Aucune chance que tu y arrives, tu es né en étant un homme mon pauvre, pour ça il faut être une femme.

Il sourit devant cette remarque digne de son prof de sport. Bella lui passa la main dans les cheveux en signe d'affection. Oui elle aimait bien Alec, autant que Jane. Chacun était différent mais tous les deux lui inspiraient un instinct de protection fort. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à convaincre le docteur Cullen, chose qu'elle savait être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait dit à Alec. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir gain de cause. Elle avait une nouvelle famille à présent et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas comme Emmett l'avait fait avec elle.


	3. Bella

**Salut les gens et oui un nouveau chapitre avant Noël comme promis ! Pour une fois j'ai réussi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. Je suis surprise de voir le nombre de review, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au contraire. Merci à vous tous !**

**Beatrice: Tu vas en apprendre d'avantage sur Bella dans ce chapitre. Et effectivement Bella risque d'avoir beaucoup de chose à dire.  
**

**Guest: Toujours parmi nous, merci !  
**

**cs85: Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. La suite je te la livre juste après alors bonne lecture.  
**

**Ashleigh: Bienvenue dans mon umble fanfiction. Elle te plait et ça me touche, j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de te revoir à la fin de ce chapitre.  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.  
**

* * *

- Sans rire ça gonfle, grimaça Alec. Tu vas te faire choper tout de suite. A l'heure qu'il est Rosalie doit être rentrée chez elle, mais Carlisle doit être ici.

- De toute façon tu n'as rien fait toi, intervint Bella en prenant son courage à deux mains. C'est moi qui est foutu une raclée à Emmett. Je n'ai qu'à dire la vérité.

Le jeune homme la regarda inquiet. Le coup de poing que son prof avait mis à sa nourrice en essayant de se défendre avait provoqué un énorme coquart sur le coin de son œil.

- Tu pourrais mentir et dire que tu es tombé, essaya-t-il de trouver une solution.

- C'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais dire la vérité, ça ne sert à rien de mentir. Après tout c'est toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais manipuler tout le monde, alors je n'ai plus qu'à voir si ça marche aussi sur Mr Cullen.

Alec souffla, ne comprenant pas le point de vue de Bella, mais il accepta néanmoins son choix, après tout s'il elle n'était pas venu au lycée elle n'aurait jamais revu son frère. Alec se senti un peu coupable malgré lui. Belle dut le comprendre parce qu'elle lui fit un regard encourageant et passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Allez te fais pas de bile.

- J'aime Jane, je ne lui dis pas, mais je l'aime vraiment. Je veux qu'elle guérisse et tu es la seule qui réussisse à la faire parler. Je ne veux pas qu'on te renvoie.

- Je le sais Alec. Toi aussi on t'aime tu en as conscience de ça ?

- Carlisle oui, mais Esmée et Edward certainement pas. Je déteste Esmée, elle est fourbe et malhonnête, Carlisle devrait partir et se trouver une autre femme qui lui resterait fi…

Il s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'il allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Bella, elle, n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. D'ailleurs quand Alec releva le visage et croisa son regard il resta bouche bée.

- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Oui depuis un petit bout de temps, mais ça ne me regarde pas. La seule chose qui me concerne ici c'est ta sœur et toi. Uniquement vous. Je m'occuperais de vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Et qui va prendre soin de toi ? ricana-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne.

Sa phrase avait claqué un peu trop sèchement aux yeux de l'adolescent, Bella renfermait plus de rancune qu'elle n'en libérait. Il connaissait ça par cœur et il savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Il comprit enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre, même si Bella ne parlait jamais de son passé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, une dispute faisait rage dans le salon.

- Elle doit partir ! lança Esmée en colère. Non mais se faire convoquer parce qu'Alec a été violent et se retrouvait avec un coup fil des parents d'un élève signifiant que la personne qui s'est présenté en a mis une au professeur tu trouves ça normal ?

- Je ne dis pas que c'est normal je dis juste qu'il faut laisser le bénéfice du doute à Bella pour savoir pourquoi elle a réagi ainsi, lança Carlisle froidement.

- Déjà qu'Alec et Jane nous posaient des soucis, tu rajoutes cette femme en supplément. Elle va finir par entacher notre réputation !

- Ta réputation, rectifia-t-il méchamment. La mienne personnellement je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma vie ! Toi tu es toujours friande de bonne société, dis-moi donc ce que ça t'apporte tant. Bella est une femme douce mais autoritaire, je sais moi qu'il y a une explication. En ce qui concerne mes filleules, j'ai élevé Edward comme mon fils, pourquoi es-tu incapable d'en faire autant avec eux ?

- Tu les fais toujours passer avant nous !

- Tout comme toi tu fais passer ton travail avant ta famille, est-ce que je te le reproche tout le temps ? s'énerva-t-il en restant pourtant calme. L'égoïsme ne te va vraiment pas au teint Esmée.

Ca eu au moins le privilège de la faire taire au plus grand plaisir de Bella. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre Esmée Cullen jusqu'ici, à part le fait qu'elle était infidèle, cette femme avait l'air gentille et sensible. Mais comme Alec le lui avait fait remarquer, elle était très fourbe aussi.

- Sale garce, chuchota l'adolescent en fusillant Esmée du regard. Elle serait bien heureuse que tu ne sois plus là, ça lui donnerait une bonne occasion pour se débarrasser de nous.

Bella ne répliqua pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle fit signe à Alec de monter dans sa chambre, il rechigna au début mais quand elle insista en faisant les gros yeux il abandonna bien vite. La jeune femme entra dans le salon comme-ci de rien était.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement.

- Bella vous tombez bien il faut qu'on parle, commença Carlisle gêné.

- En effet, ajouta Esmée en la fusillant du regard.

Bella entra un peu plus dans le salon et son visage se retrouva dans la lumière. C'est quand elle vit Carlisle se lever précipitamment pour s'approcher et regarder le coin de son œil qu'elle comprit.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Un différend certain avec un membre de ma famille.

- Ne bougez pas je vais vous cherchez de quoi vous soigner.

- Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, dit-elle en souriant à son patron.

- C'est vous le médecin ici ? Non, et bien laissez-moi faire.

Il sorti de la pièce laissant une Bella mauvaise face à une Esmée déterminée.

- Je compte bien vous renvoyer, menaça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Mon contrat stipule que mon patron est Mr Cullen, vous n'avez donc aucun pouvoir sur moi. J'ai comme l'impression que le docteur Cullen ne souhaite pas me voir partir en laissant derrière deux enfants en bonne voie.

- Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à moi, je suis sa femme il finira par m'écouter. Vous serez séparée des enfants et ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Belle n'aimait pas recourir à la déloyale, elle était toujours franche et régler ses comptes immédiatement était son crédo. Seulement voilà, sa place dans cette maison se jouait et elle ne voulait pas partir surtout maintenant qu'elle faisait tant de progrès à la fois avec Jane mais aussi avec Alec.

- Soyons honnête vous n'êtes pas faite pour travailler ici, vous êtes beaucoup trop ingérable, lui expliqua Esmée essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

- Vous me parlez vraiment d'honnêteté Mme Cullen ? Que penserait votre mari si je lui disais qu'un homme vient vous rendre visite bien plus souvent que la bienséance ne le permet, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Vous me faite du chantage ?! comprit Esmée en bouillonnant de rage.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi Mme Cullen, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Vous ne m'éloignerez pas de Jane et Alec. Il n'y a que Mr Cullen qui le pourrait. Si je n'ai que le chantage pour me faire entendre de vous, alors je le ferais. Je suis d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve, mais quand on la joue à la déloyal, je me rabaisse au même jeu. Vous avez eu tort de me confronter juste par égocentrisme. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Quand elle vit le regard de la maitresse de la maison, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas faite une amie. D'un sens elle s'en moquait totalement, elle n'était pas là pour s'en faire. Carlisle mit fin à la discussion en réapparaissant avec une poche de glace et de la pommade.

- Asseyez-vous que je m'occupe de ça, ordonna-t-il en redevenant le docteur Cullen.

- Moi je vous laisse, après tout faite ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas, trancha Esmée en s'avouant vaincu.

Carlisle la laissa partir, il voulait avant tout parler avec Bella et Esmée ne serrait d'aucune aide. Il posa la poche de glace sur le coin de l'œil de la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur le canapé et il se mit en face sur la table de salon.

- Bien allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous qui connaissez la ville vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas la seule Swan des environs, dit-elle en soufflant de soulagement grâce à la glace.

- En effet je le sais, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que vous puissiez être lié.

- Le Chef Swan est mon père et le professeur de sport d'Alec est mon frère. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à 15 ans et elle ne sait vraiment pas bien fini. Alors quand je l'ai revu ma rage a pris le poids sur ma raison.

- Souhaitez-vous en discuter ? demanda-t-il concerné.

- Pourquoi faire, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Pour éviter que ça se reproduise, en parler est encore la meilleure façon d'évacuer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous renvoyer Melle Swan, vous pouvez vous confier à moi, faites-moi confiance.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, après tout c'est vous le médecin. Ma mère Renée était connu pour être la plus grande mannequin d'un magazine de Seattle. Elle est originaire de Forks et elle a toujours aimé mon père. Ils se sont marié très jeune, ont eu Emmett très jeune aussi. La popularité de ma mère n'a cessé d'augmenter, il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment belle. Je suis arrivé 9 ans plus tard. Ma mère ne voulait pas de moi, mais apparemment quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a trouvé tellement belle qu'elle avait prévu de grande chose pour moi. Ça aurait été gentil de me demander par la suite ce que moi j'en pensais. J'ai été trimballé de gala en gala sans qu'on me demande une seule fois ce que je pouvais ressentir. Moi mannequin et puis quoi encore, est-ce qu'ils m'avaient bien regardé. Emmett m'a jalousé de toute l'attention que mes parents me portaient. Et un jour tout à prit fin.

Bella souffla un bon coup en appuyant un peu plus la glace sur son visage sous l'œil attentif du docteur.

- Mes parents se sont séparés, j'ai supplié mon père de me garder prêt de lui. Il a obtenu la garde d'Emmett facilement, parce qu'il était en âge de décider, moi pas. Par je ne sais quel stratagème Renée a réussi à convaincre Charlie que je serais mieux avec elle. Elle a obtenu ma garde. Emmett m'avait promis de tout faire pour que l'on se revoie, qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Que de toute façon on se reverrait pour les vacances. Alors que nous allions partir, Renée m'a juré que nous ne les reverrions jamais et qu'elle allait faire de moi une star, que pour ça elle devait me couper d'eux. Alors quand j'ai serré une dernière fois mon père et mon frère dans mes bras je l'ai ai supplié de me garder prêt d'eux, aucun des deux n'a réagi. Ils m'ont vu pleurer, hurler en étant tiré de force par ma mère jusqu'au taxi alors que je me débattais comme une enragée. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. La suite c'est passé à Phœnix et ça a été un enfer à la fois pour moi mais aussi pour ma mère. Je lui ai fait amèrement regretter sa décision. Elle a voulu faire de moi une star contre mon accord, j'ai ruiné ma carrière en étant exécrable avec les photographes, en devenant associable avec tout le monde. Quand elle a enfin abandonné l'idée de faire de moi la prochaine miss monde, j'ai continué à ma venger en lui pourrissant la vie comme elle m'avait pourrie mon enfance avec ces conneries. J'ai fini par faire un stage dans le pensionnat où j'ai enseigné par la suite. En sortant de là j'étais une autre, ils m'ont fait comprendre que la vengeance ne m'aiderait pas. Alors j'ai renoué des liens avec Renée, mais jamais durant toutes ces années, je n'ai eu de nouvelle de mon père ou de mon frère. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me payer le voyage pour les rejoindre et jamais aucun des deux ne s'est inquiété du fait de ne pas me voir. Alors je pense que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais avoir besoin de leur aide.

- Alors pourquoi être revenu dans la région ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

- Parce que c'est le seul endroit que je connaissais en dehors de Phœnix.

- Peut être aussi qu'inconsciemment vous vouliez savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- C'est vous ou votre frère qui êtes psy ?

Il lui sourit à cette remarque. Carlisle aimait bien Bella, elle était forte de l'extérieur mais elle renfermait une telle fragilité qu'il se sentait protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Bella n'avait que 23 ans mais elle paraissait tellement plus dans son caractère. Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'embrumer avant qu'elle ne lui renvoie son sourire.

- Jane et Alec me ressemble tellement, je me retrouve en eux à leur âge respectif. J'étais aussi fragile et discrète que Jane petite et à l'adolescence, je suis devenu aussi agressive et taciturne qu'Alec, si ce n'est plus. Je le comprends mieux qu'il ne le pense. La différence entre nous deux c'est que moi j'étais beaucoup plus violente que lui, je levais les mains à la moindre contrariété. Le pensionnat m'a aidé à remédier à ça, notamment en m'apprenant quelques arts martiaux.

- Vous étiez d'une nature violente et on vous apprenez à vous battre encore mieux ! s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les arts martiaux ce n'est pas que du combat, c'est aussi un travail de soi et une réflexion intérieure. Ça demande de la patience, du courage et ça fait ressortir le meilleur chez les gens qui s'en donnent la peine. J'ai retrouvé le calme et la sérénité grâce aux heures de méditation et j'ai pût évacuer beaucoup de colère que je gardais en moi.

- Vous essayez de me convaincre j'ai l'impression, mais me convaincre de faire quoi je ne le sais pas encore.

Elle se mit à rire devant la perspicacité du médecin.

- Vous devriez permettre à Alec d'intégrer un club d'arts martiaux, ça aurait beaucoup d'influence sur son caractère.

- Je suis contre le principe et il a certainement dû vous le dire puisque vous me le demandez.

- Alec ne cherche pas à se battre, il cherche à se défendre. Je ne lui donne pas d'excuse pour son comportement, mais cet élève ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Alec a fait le choix de ne pas être faible et de ne pas se faire agresser. Il ne fait pas le poids contre l'autre brut. Il n'est pas violent nous le savons tous les deux. Sa nature profonde ne changera pas, mais son caractère n'en serait que bonifié. C'était la première fois pour moi depuis que je suis sorti du pensionnat que j'utilise ce que j'ai appris pendant ces cours. S'il le faut je m'occuperais moi-même des démarches. Ça fera du bien à Alec, c'est la première fois que je le vois s'intéresser à quelque chose.

Elle le laissa réfléchir un petit moment. Le médecin secoua la tête enleva la glace du visage de Bella et entreprit de lui mettre de la pommade.

- Vous auriez dû envisager une carrière commerciale ou politique car vous êtes vraiment très persuasive. Trouvez lui un bon club et ramenez moi les papiers je les signerai. Par contre que ses études n'en pâtissent pas, sinon Bella ou pas ça sera fini pour de bon.

- Comptez sur moi pour lui faire comprendre. Je vais aller voir un peu Jane si vous le permettez, souhaitez-vous prévenir Alec ?

- Faites-le, c'est à vous qu'il doit cette décision, mais prévenez le aussi qu'il sera puni de sortie pour une semaine. La bagarre n'était peut-être pas sa faute, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que venir parler à un adulte ça peut s'avérer utile.

- Vous avez de l'avenir en tant que père, dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui montrant son visage. Merci pour ça aussi, vous êtes un bon doc.

- Cessez donc de me complimenter, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin avec les yeux pétillants. Vous avez déjà obtenu ce que vous souhaitiez.

- Ce n'était pas des compliments nécessitant une contrepartie. Ils étaient sincères mais puisque vous n'en voulez pas, je me permets de les reprendre.

Il rigola de bon cœur en la voyant partir avec un faux air digne.

- Isabella, l'appela-t-il en appuyant bien sur son prénom pour attirer son attention.

- Docteur Cullen pitié, supplia-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. Bella ! Tout cours. Ma mère m'appelle Isabella et je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Enfin bon, je vous écoute.

Il laissa un petit silence planer qui commença à faire peur à Bella. Il se leva en douceur toujours en gardant son regard perçant et pétillant posé sur elle.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle vous savez.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre ça. Il ne lui avait jamais expressément dit de l'appeler Mr Cullen ou docteur, mais ça lui était venu naturellement. Ça allait être dur de dire Carlisle maintenant. Mais ça la toucha tout de même et pour la première fois depuis Phœnix, elle adressa son plus beau sourire à un homme. Sourire qu'il lui retourna d'ailleurs, chose qui la troubla un peu. Elle décida de fuir avant de dire quelque chose de regrettable. Bella avait eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là et elle en était consciente. Le docteur lui avait fait une fleur, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait-il fait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quand elle tourna à l'angle du couloir en haut des escaliers elle tomba sur Alec qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, attaqua-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

- Tu es la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-il en levant un point en l'air pour qu'elle tape dedans chose qu'elle fit pour lui faire plaisir. Même si je me suis pris une semaine de punition, ça en valait la peine. Merci beaucoup.

- Je ne serais pas toujours là Alec, alors ne me fait pas défaut, j'ai pris ton parti, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter. Je te fais confiance.

- Et je sais moi aussi à présent que je peux avoir confiance en toi, répondit-il en courant dans sa chambre.

Pour une marque de respect, de la part d'Alec, ça s'en était une. Bella secoua la tête en souriant encore une fois, cette vie lui plaisait et elle espérait vraiment que ça allait durer. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre la chambre de Jane quand elle vit Edward en sortir. Depuis quand Edward était-il ici et surtout pourquoi dans la chambre de Jane. Il avait un livre à la main et sortait de la chambre en silence.

- Edward que faite vous ici ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Bella, c'est juste mon père qui m'a demandé de surveiller un peu Jane le temps qu'il règle une affaire importante. J'ai voulu lui lire une histoire le temps qu'elle s'endorme et pour une fois, Jane semble plus réceptive à ce que je dis même si elle est malade.

Elle le regarda surprise, Edward qui lisait une histoire à Jane mais où aller le monde.

- Elle fait beaucoup de progrès en effet, répondit-elle concernée.

- Grâce à vous.

Il passe juste à côté d'elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Il serait plus que temps que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer Bella. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieux que mon père.

- Votre père n'est pas vieux et vous êtes encore très jeune, dit-elle en se reculant un peu.

Il la laissa tranquille et s'éloigna en souriant en coin. Arrivé au bout du couloir où se trouvait l'escalier pour monter au deuxième étage il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- J'espère que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de mieux nous connaitre Bella, les vacances commencent à peine, lança Edward avant de monter les escaliers.

C'était une blague ! Elle en resta choquée dans le couloir. Ce…prétentieux lui faisait du rentre dedans ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Une vraie journée de merdre ! Il se croyait vraiment irrésistible. Si sa mère savait ça, Bella serait certainement morte de rire, seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Elle avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec…l'autre enfoiré notoire. Pas besoin de se rajouter un jeunot sur le dos. La jeune femme parti se réfugier dans la chambre de Jane pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle espérait vraiment que les vacances feraient du bien à tout le monde, mais que chacun resterait sage dans son coin. Est-ce que cette journée pouvait être pire ? Son portable se mit à vibrer alors qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées tenant Jane dans ses bras.

_Joyeux 4 ans Bella, demain ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de notre vie. Tu me manques. Je sais que je suis en tort, mais je veux que tu reviennes. Je t'aime._

Ouais ça pouvait être pire !


	4. Carlisle

**Salut les gens. Tout d'abord bonne année à tous, j'espère que la votre commence mieux que la mienne, parce que si j'ai du retard c'est parce que ma vie est un grand merdier actuellement. Enfin bref, bonne année, bonne santé et toutes les choses qui vont avec. **

**Pour ce chapitre, qui est le plus long depuis le début de la fic, je vous réserve en entrée un petit clach, en plat de résistance de grosses révélations sur Bella et en dessert la cerise sur le gâteau, le chocolat sur la tartine, une fin digne d'une tentative de suicide.  
**

**Guest: Toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir.  
**

**Pour tous les autres je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui me motive le plus. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt.  
**

* * *

- Je vais ouvrir ! cria Alec en descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

Jane était guérie, Esmée et Edward était parti pour le week-end les laissant seuls avec Bella et Carlisle. Il était donc d'excellente humeur. Il perdit bien vite son enthousiasme en voyant qui se trouvait derrière la porte d'entrée. C'était son prof de sport. Il semblait se porter plutôt bien, mais Bella n'avait frappé qu'à des endroits qu'Alec ne pouvait pas voir. Il redevint automatiquement le garçon froid et taciturne qu'il était jusqu'ici.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

- Je cherche Bella et tu es la seule personne ici à pouvoir me dire où elle se trouve. Alors je te jure de te laisser en paix au lycée, de t'accorder des bonnes notes si tu veux, mais dit moi où elle est.

Ce qu'il lui proposait été plus qu'alléchant, la paix, des notes au-dessus de la moyenne pour le restant de l'année, de quoi faire baver tout le monde. Seulement voilà, Emmett connaissait très mal son élève. Même s'il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter Bella, même s'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'avouer, il l'adorait. Elle était ce qu'il aurait voulu que tout le monde soit. Une personne honnête et loyale qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense, qui se bat pour ses convictions et qui ne baisse jamais les bras quand il s'agit d'aider un ami. Il avait entendu son histoire du haut des escaliers et il avait compris pourquoi elle le mettait en garde avec Jane. Bella avait tellement de rancœur vis-à-vis de son frère, qu'elle comprenait ce que Jane pourrait bientôt ressentir s'il n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à elle. Bella lui avait accordé sa confiance, elle avait tenu tête à Carlisle pour lui, il pouvait bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- Bella est juste une connaissance de mon parrain que nous ne voyons pas souvent, je ne sais pas où elle habite et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas. Maintenant dégagez.

- Et le morveux je sais que tu mens, je veux la voir, j'exige…

- Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, nous sommes en vacances, vous n'avez donc aucun droit d'exiger quoique ce soit.

- Je sais que tu la connais où est-elle ? demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

- En plus d'être con vous êtes sourd ! lança Alec en feignant l'indignation.

- Ca va toi ! Je sais ce que j'ai fait et tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Seulement je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle fou à Forks alors qu'elle se marie aujourd'hui !

Alec le regarda choqué. Bella ? Mariée ? C'était quoi cette blague.

- Nous avons reçu un faire-part il y a plus de 6 mois sans adresse, sans coordonnée. Juste pour bien nous faire comprendre qu'elle allait se marier mais que nous ne serions pas de la fête…

- Que se passa-t-il ici, intervint Carlisle en arrivant dans le dos d'Alec. Mr Swan, que nous vaux le plaisir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à écouter dans l'ombre. Alec regarda son père adoptif et le supplia du regard. Il savait à quel point Carlisle était honnête mais là en l'occurrence l'adolescent souhaitait qu'il mente, pour Bella.

- Mr Cullen je cherche ma sœur, Isabella. Je sais que vous la connaissez, j'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre.

- Elle avait besoin de vous parler et de vous faire comprendre aussi il y a 15 ans, mais vous ne l'avez pas écouté.

- Mais c'était qu'une gosse…

- Et donc ça vous donnez le droit de bafouer ses sentiments ? lança Carlisle sérieusement.

Alec aurait adoré pouvoir s'exprimer comme lui, tout en douceur, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais toujours de quoi remettre la personne en place.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ! s'énerva Emmett en devenant rouge de colère.

- Bella est mon amie et pour information elle a repris l'avion hier soir pour Phœnix. Alors creusez-vous un peu la tête pour la retrouver, c'est le moins que vous puissiez faire pour vous faire pardonner.

Emmett ne discuta pas plus, il partit en trombe en fulminant. Alec le regarda passer le portail avec une certaine satisfaction. Carlisle était vraiment quelqu'un de génial à ses yeux. Son père était peut être mort, mais Carlisle le succédait avec brio. Ca ne le remplacerait jamais.

- Bien il va falloir que je parle avec Bella, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit en état de surveiller Jane aujourd'hui. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'est pas encore levée, habituellement elle est toujours debout avant nous.

- Je peux m'occuper de Jane pendant que tu vas voir Bella, moi je l'aime bien mais je ne suis pas apte à gérer une situation comme celle-ci. Les filles c'est trop compliqué, Jane est encore trop jeune pour me faire subir ça.

Carlisle le regarda surpris. Qu'Alec se propose pour surveiller sa sœur lui semblait surréaliste. D'ailleurs il le remarqua et s'en vexa.

- C'est bon je ne suis pas un monstre je peux la surveiller pendant un certain temps sans pour autant foutre le feu à la baraque…

- Ton langage Alec s'il te plait, le reprit-il en souriant. Merci mon grand, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Tu crois vraiment que Mr Swan disait la vérité ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Bella était bizarre hier soir et aujourd'hui elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre. Alors je vais aller voir.

Alec était content que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour sa nouvelle amie. Bella malgré qu'elle était toujours entouré d'eux ne parlait à personne. Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, comment s'appelaient ses parents, si elle avait un fiancé, si elle aimait le chocolat, son genre de film, rien ils ne connaissaient rien sur elle. Carlisle s'inquiétait et Alec le voyait bien. Le docteur était un homme qui avait beaucoup de cœur, mais il ne laissait personne l'atteindre, avec sa profession il devait garder la tête froide et éviter de s'attacher à ses patients. Mais quand il se préoccupait vraiment pour quelqu'un, cette personne pouvait être sure qu'elle recevrait toute l'aide qu'il pouvait lui fournir. Alec se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Jane et lui proposa d'aller jouer dans le jardin.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi, demanda-t-elle en commençant à sourire.

- Oui mini pouce, allez viens je ne vais pas te manger promis.

Quand il la vit courir avec un sourire énorme collait sur le visage, il comprit enfin ce que Bella essayait de lui dire depuis un moment. Jane l'aimait bien, mais c'était à lui de lui prouver que c'était réciproque.

Carlisle quant à lui frappa à la porte de Bella, mais personne ne lui donna de réponse. Il s'autorisa à entrer malgré tout. Il tomba sur la pénombre de la chambre avec les volets encore clos, laissant juste les rayons du soleil filtrer par ci par là. Le corps de la jeune femme était dans le lit, mais ne bougeait pas. S'il n'avait pas des doutes, il aurait pût croire qu'elle dormait et faire demi-tour. Seulement quand il avança et regarda le visage de Bella, elle ne dormait pas. Elle était en larmes. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en éclatant en sanglots.

- Oh Bella ! chuchota Carlisle en s'asseyant dans son lit et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Mr Cullen, je ne voulais pas que vous voyez ça, pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

- Enfin, ce n'est rien de grave, vous avez le droit de craquer de temps en temps. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui vous met dans un état pareil. Je vous ai vu vous en prendre plein la tête par les enfants et par Esmée aussi quelque fois, vous vous êtes battu avec votre frère, mais vous n'avez jamais pleuré une seule fois. Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui a brisé le roc.

- Oh non croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir et moi je ne suis pas prête à en parler, dit-elle en essayant d'étancher ses larmes.

- Très bien alors nous n'en parlerons pas, conclut-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Elle semblait toute fragile ainsi. Bella avait quelque chose qui troublait Carlisle mais il n'aurait pas sût vraiment dire quoi. Le fait de ne pas avoir touché sa femme depuis plus d'un an ne devait pas beaucoup l'aider. Mais même sans ça, il trouvait que Bella était une très belle femme, avec un caractère fort mais une propension à aimer supérieur à la moyenne. Tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez Esmée à l'origine. Chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis quelques années. Il se frappa mentalement en se disant ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, il était marié, à une femme qui ne prenait plus soin de lui, mais il était marié tout de même. Le sujet principal pour l'instant c'était Bella. Il avait pour mission de la réconforter. Quelle était la meilleure façon de lui faire retrouver le sourire ? La réponse s'imposa à lui sans trop d'effort. Les câlins de Jane et les sarcasmes d'Alec pourrait vaincre n'importe quelle dépression. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes seuls, sans Esmée et sans Edward. Donc nous allons faire une journée détente. Que pensez-vous d'un tour au zoo, un restaurant et un cinéma pour finir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasion de sortir seul avec les enfants et encore moins avec vous. Alors Bella, vous venez avec nous ?

Elle releva le regard et commença à sourire pauvrement.

- Vous êtes conscient que vous n'avez rien d'un patron mais toute l'attitude d'un ami ? lui dit-elle en essayant ses larmes du revers de la main.

- Je suis vexé, je croyais sincèrement être votre ami depuis un moment.

- Et vous êtes un très bon ami. Mais si je me souviens bien il n'y a pas de zoo à Forks.

- Ca c'est vite dis vu la population de la région il y aurait de quoi en faire un. Mais vous avez raison je vous propose plutôt d'aller à Seattle. Depuis le temps que Jane me bassine pour y aller autant aller voir ce zoo pendant qu'il fait beau.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'une très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui Mr Cullen.

- Carlisle, rectifia-t-il. Je ne vous demande rien de spécial. Considérez que vous êtes en congés et qu'un ami vous propose de l'accompagner pour une balade. Seattle ce n'est pas la porte à côté je l'admets, mais il est encore tôt et nous avons tout notre temps. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

- Laissez-moi le temps de me préparer après tout vous avez raison, ce n'est pas en restant ici que mon moral reprendra des forces.

Il la vit se lever avec entrain et avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain attenante elle lui fit un sourire en remerciement. Oh que oui elle était forte, capable de ravaler sa peine en moins de deux minutes. Carlisle se posait beaucoup de question et s'en posa encore plus quand il vit le portable de Bella vibrer en signalant un message de « l'enfoiré notoire ». Gentil surnom se dit ironiquement Carlisle. Il ne chercha pas à mettre son nez là où il ne devait pas être, le docteur préféra rejoindre les enfants dans le jardin. Quand il leur annonça qu'ils devaient se préparer pour partir, Alec souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Mais il ne posa pas de question. Bella vit dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il allait sortir une vacherie incessamment sous peu.

- T'as une sale gueule, lança-t-il sans préambule.

Carlisle était sur le point de le réprimander quand Bella explosa de rire et fit un baiser sur le front d'Alec.

- Tu es le meilleur le gnome.

- De rien la naine.

Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Le rythme de l'école n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti du cerveau des enfants, voilà pourquoi le fait de se lever tôt leur sembla normale. La route était assez fluide et le fait de se retrouver dans la même voiture que Carlisle ne dérangea pas Bella plus que ça. Il avait une conduite douce et prudente, pas comme…cet enfoiré de…Non elle ne devait pas penser à lui aujourd'hui, en aucun cas ! Jane dormait paisiblement à l'arrière de la voiture et Alec avait son casque sur ses oreilles tellement fort que Bella craignait qu'elles ne se mettent à saigner.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à votre mariage Bella ? demanda de but en blanc Carlisle ayant remarqué lui aussi qu'ils pouvaient parler tranquillement.

La jeune femme en perdit le souffle. Comment savait-il ça ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle avait envie de faire ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait attaquée, mordre. Mais elle regarda Carlisle, cet homme n'avait pas de curiosité mal placée, il voulait juste l'aider à aller mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle qui ne voulait pas y penser, c'était trop tard.

- Parce que mon ex futur mari n'était vraiment pas l'homme qu'il me fallait, qu'il m'a fait cocu à quelque mois de notre mariage. J'essaye de me convaincre que tous les hommes ne sont pas des enfoirés comme lui, mais je vous avoue que ce n'est vraiment pas simple. Les seuls hommes que je rentre dans la catégorie des gentils c'est Jacob et vous. Jacob est un ami que je me suis fait ici, quand je suis parti de Phœnix. Quand à mon ex, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de lui faire si je l'avais de nouveau devant moi alors j'ai préférée fuir. Est-ce que cette explication vous suffit ?

- Pour aujourd'hui je pense qu'elle est suffisante, répondit-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

- Et vous Carlisle, puisqu'on en est aux questions qui fâchent, pourquoi êtes-vous encore marié à Esmée, alors que vous faites chambre à part depuis longtemps.

D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas fairplay de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas pût s'en empêcher.

- Parce que cette stabilité me suffit. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ce que j'ai actuellement. Les enfants grandissent bien, ils sont, je l'espère, heureux avec moi. Esmée vit sa vie dans son coin, Edward vient nous voir de temps en temps, je pense que j'ai le nécessaire pour être heureux.

- Et l'amour là-dedans ? Vous ne vous aimez plus avec Esmée ?

- Nous nous aimions suffisamment pour nous marier, mais un amour non cultivé fane assez rapidement. Je ne peux pas blâmer Esmée pour ça, moi aussi j'ai été beaucoup absent. Et je pense que je lui en veux encore de ne pas vouloir avoir d'enfant avec moi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant de mon sang de ma chair. Mais Esmée a toujours dit qu'elle n'aurait plus d'enfant après Edward. Je l'ai aimé quand même. Je me suis dit que je pourrais m'en passer et c'est ce que je fais. J'ai donné tout mon amour paternel à Edward, Alec et Jane et ils me le rendent bien.

- Vous êtes encore très jeune Carlisle, vous pourriez trouver quelqu'un qui vous aimera pour ce que vous êtes et qui rêvera de vous donner des enfants, lui dit-elle sérieuse. La vie que vous avez vous convient peut être maintenant, mais d'ici quelques années vous vous poserez surement la question « Et si j'avais fait ça » et vous aurez peut-être des regrets.

- Je ne suis pas un homme dragueur, je ne cherche pas à plaire aux femmes. Aucune femme ne ressemblera jamais à Esmée.

- J'espère pour vous, lâcha-t-elle un peu trop vivement. Enfin ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il serait temps que vous vous trouviez quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous n'aimez pas Esmée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux vous assurer que c'est tout à fait réciproque, rétorqua Bella choquée qu'il reste si calme.

- Vous me conseillez donc de prendre une maitresse ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous reprochiez à votre ex futur mari ?

Elle sentait le sourire dans sa voix.

- Ca n'a rien de comparable je peux vous l'assurer. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant avant de rencontrer mon ex. Mais il en voulait tellement que je me suis senti obligée de revoir ma vision des choses par amour pour lui. J'ai arrêté la pilule, j'ai suivie tous les conseils des médecins et je ne suis jamais tombé enceinte. J'ai fait de multiple examen, tout est normale, les spécialistes m'ont dit que c'était nerveux. Alors j'ai patienté, on s'était dit que ça serait merveilleux si je tombais enceinte pour le mariage, nous nous aimions tellement, un enfant c'est tout ce qui nous manqué. Seulement voilà entre temps il a engrossé une autre femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Je l'ai surpris avec ma mère pendant sa fête d'anniversaire que j'avais organisé. Ma mère était enceinte de 3 mois et de lui. Alors oui je vous conseille de prendre une maitresse parce que vous n'êtes pas Phil et Esmée ressemble un peu trop à ma mère. Vous méritez beaucoup mieux.

- Et vous aussi Bella. D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici, vous êtes doué avec les enfants pourquoi restez-vous chez nous, vous pourriez faire tellement plus.

- Ca va pas la tête, vous croyez vraiment qu'un autre patron m'emmènerais me promener à Seattle parce que j'ai une baisse de morale. Vous payez trop bien Mr Cullen je vais m'accrocher à vous comme une moule à son rocher.

- Restez autant qu'il vous plaira. La vie ne vous a pas gâté on dirait.

- Je n'en deviens que plus forte jour après jour. Qu'elle est votre histoire à vous Carlisle ?

- Oh ! Je suis le grand frère d'une femme froide et autoritaire du nom de Rosalie, d'un frère réservé et aimant faire la morale du nom de Jasper. Quand mes parents sont morts je n'avais que 17 ans, mais j'ai obtenu le droit de m'occuper d'eux pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés. L'argent que j'ai tiré de l'héritage et de l'assurance m'a beaucoup aidé pour y parvenir. Certes ce n'était pas très légal, mais c'était nécessaire. Je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sorti. Rosalie dirige sa propre entreprise et Jasper est un psy renommé. Quant à moi j'ai dût jongler entre eux et mes études mais j'ai réussi à obtenir mon diplôme. Je suis un homme qui n'avait pas besoin de travailler et qui aurait pût spéculer à la bourse, mais seulement je ne voulais pas finir comme mes parents, à courir après toujours plus d'argent. Je préfère de loin sauver des vies c'est plus palpitant. J'ai vécu pour mon frère et ma sœur, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de ma famille et la famille c'est important. C'est Emmett qui est venu nous prévenir ce matin pour votre mariage, vous devriez discuter avec lui. Il a peut-être des choses importantes à vous révéler. Votre mère n'a pas vraiment l'air très recommandable. Il se peut qu'elle vous ait cachée certaine chose.

- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas d'elle en effet, avoua Bella en regardant l'homme à côté d'elle d'un peu plus près.

La jeune femme se posait la question de savoir si cet homme avait un défaut. Il était beau, il était intelligent, un bon père, un bon patron et tellement d'autre chose. Est-ce que Phil aurait été un bon père, en dehors du fait qu'il était un salop, Bella pensait vraiment qu'il était fait pour être père surtout s'il avait un fils. Elle préférait ne pas se dire qu'il se trouvait actuellement avec Renée enceinte jusqu'au cou. Quant à Carlisle il essayait de s'imaginer Bella enceinte et ça le fit sourire. Il n'était pas surpris que sa mère ait envisagé une carrière de mannequin pour sa fille, Bella était une jeune femme vraiment belle. Elle faisait tout pour rester naturelle, mais Carlisle ne doutait pas un instant que si elle faisait un effort, elle pouvait faire tomber n'importe quel homme. Le médecin n'avait pas vraiment menti à Bella, il n'avait jamais eu de maitresse, mais l'occasion c'était présenté plus d'une fois. Les infirmières de l'hôpital trouvaient qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Il n'aimait plus Esmée, ou du moins plus autant, mais il la respectait encore. S'il devait lui être infidèle, il ne choisirait pas la première venue, c'était certes hypocrite mais ça semblait logique dans sa tête. Carlisle ne voulait pas savoir si de son côté sa femme avait quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il avait peur que ça lui confirme ses sentiments. Qu'il n'en aille vraiment rien à faire. Bella avait raison sur ce point à quoi bon rester avec quelqu'un que l'on aime plus. Alors il ne faisait pas face à ses problèmes et préférait attendre que les problèmes viennent à lui. L'un de ces problèmes lui tombait lentement sur le coin de la figure. La fragilité et la spontanéité de Bella était en train de percer toutes ses barrières. Jamais une femme depuis Esmée ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Et c'était un énorme problème, parce qu'il était son patron, parce qu'elle s'occupait très bien des enfants et qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte mais surtout, parce qu'elle vivait chez lui et que jour après jour elle le tentait un peu plus. Lui si sage et respectueux des règles, sentait bien qu'il allait finir par ne plus l'être. « Elle est trop jeune, tu es marié, elle ne t'aimera jamais comme ça, tu n'es pas ce qu'il lui faut », c'est ce qu'il se disait constamment depuis quelques temps pour éviter de plonger dans un piège inextricable. Et maintenant c'est elle qui lui disait ça, non et non ! Elle ne devait pas continuer à lui plaire ainsi. Que dirait les gens…quoique ça il n'en avait particulièrement rien à faire. Mais que dirais Jane, Alec, Rosalie ou encore Jasper. Lui le modèle de tous, tomber sous le charme d'une jeune femme brillante. Mais même ça ne freinait pas le sourire naissant sur son visage quand il regardait Bella.

- Qu'avez-vous donc à me regarder comme ça ?

- Est-ce que vous me trouvez vieux Bella ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La brune en fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Carlisle Cullen lui lançait des sourires comme celui-ci.

- Non Mr Cullen, répondit-il elle incertaine de la suite des évènements.

- Alors cessez donc de me vouvoyer j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux débris.

La tension qui venait juste de s'installer dans la voiture s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand Bella explosa de rire.

- Je pense que c'est une habitude que vous allez avoir du mal à m'enlever. Vous arriveriez à me tutoyer sans difficultés ?

- Sans aucun souci. Tu me sous-estime beaucoup servante !

- Et bah dis donc qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, se mit-elle à rire de bon cœur.

Bella eu le plaisir de découvrir sur la route qu'en plus des qualités qu'elle avait déjà vu chez cet homme elle pouvait rajouter le sens de l'humour à sa liste. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Seattle après des heures de route, la première chose que les enfants demandèrent se fut à manger. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent. Un petit endroit discret mais qui avait l'air accueillant.

- Le Ocliffe ? C'est quoi ce restau ? demanda Alec en faisant la grimace. On ne peut pas aller au Mac Do plutôt ? Au moins je serais sûr d'aimer.

- Oui et tes fonctions cardio vasculaire aussi vont apprécier le gnome, rétorqua Bella en le poussant vers le restaurant et en prenant Jane dans ses bras sous l'œil amusé du chef de famille.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit contenté d'un steak frites, Alec dû reconnaitre que ce restaurant était très bon. Carlisle en profita pour regarder Bella s'activer autour de Jane, elle lui apprenait à couper sa viande seule, à bien mettre sa serviette, elle lui faisait la conversation et le progrès se vit principalement quand Jane adressa la parole à son frère. Jamais encore Carlisle n'avait vécu de moment comme celui-ci depuis la mort de ses plus proches amis. Jamais il n'avait senti que ses enfants adoptifs étaient aussi heureux. Le fait de voir la brune éclater de rire devant la bouille plein de chocolat de Jane secoua Carlisle au plus profond de lui. Il aurait été la serveuse, il aurait crût que Bella était la mère de Jane. C'est le rôle qu'elle tenait actuellement. Celui qu'Esmée aurait dû prendre depuis longtemps. Quand il tourna la tête pour regarder Alec, il remarqua que son fils le surveillait en souriant mystérieusement.

- Quoi, lui demanda Carlisle surpris.

- Oh rien, rien du tout, répondit-il en souriant encore plus.

Le docteur commença à s'inquiéter parce que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais son inquiétude retomba bien vite quand il vit l'excitation de Jane à la vue du zoo. La petite allait d'un côté à l'autre en sautillant, heureuse comme jamais, elle s'extasiait devant tant de choses que Carlisle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un jour il avait dit que Bella faisait des miracles c'est aujourd'hui qu'il s'en rendait le plus compte.

- Carlisle, Jane veut aller voir les singes de l'autre côté de l'enclos est-ce que je peux l'emmener, promis je prendrais soin d'elle, le supplia Alec.

Carlisle allait dire non quand il vit le visage de Bella lui indiquer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Vas-y mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Nous allons nous assoir sur le banc avec Bella, on vous attend là.

Ils partirent donc en courant main dans la main. Quand ils se posèrent sur le banc, Carlisle posa gentiment sa main sur celle de Bella tout en regardant les enfants s'éloigner.

- Qu'as-tu fait à mes enfants Bella ?

- Je les respecte, je les éduque parfois en un certain sens et surtout je les aime. Et vous Carlisle qu'avez-vous fait pour me redonner le sourire aujourd'hui.

- Je me suis contenté de te faire oublier le passé. Il faut savoir le mettre de côté de temps en temps pour avancer.

Elle lui refit un de ses plus beaux sourires et lui serra la main en remerciement.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Alec est beaucoup trop docile aujourd'hui. Il aurait quelque chose derrière la tête que ça ne m'étonnerais pas, dit-elle perspicace.

- En effet, je sens qu'il va me demander quelque chose avant la fin de journée, admit le médecin pas dupe.

- Il n'est pas toujours aussi fin qu'il aimerait l'être. Pourtant c'est une bonne fouine.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que les deux compères reviennent avec leurs yeux de chien battus et les supplie d'aller faire un tour de ferry. S'il n'y avait que ça pour leur faire plaisir le docteur accepta. Il comprit plus tard pourquoi les enfants espéraient tellement y retourner, c'était la dernière sortie qu'ils avaient fait avec leurs parents. Le chemin de retour fut beaucoup moins calme, puisque le docteur avait lancé un jeu qui avait été repris par tous. Dire qu'ils arrivèrent tard chez eux était un euphémisme. Bella prépara quelque chose à manger en deux temps trois mouvements et les enfants ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Quand elle monta les escaliers, Bella remarqua qu'Alec était affalé sur son lit tout habillé, dormant la bouche grande ouverte. Elle entra en souriant, lui enleva ses chaussures et lui mit sa couverture sur le dos. Jane, quant à elle, somnolait mais ne dormait pas encore.

- Bella, dit-elle en la voyant passer devant sa chambre.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je peux avoir un câlin s'il te plait.

La brune s'approcha du lit et prit sa protégée dans ses bras.

- Tu vas rester avec nous pour toujours pas vrai ?

- Toujours c'est très long, tu ne trouves pas ? Quand tu auras un amoureux plus tard tu ne voudras pas que je sois là.

- Mais tu es comme ma maman, tu fais tout pareil qu'elle. Elle était gentille ma maman. Toi tu es gentille aussi et tu m'aimes comme elle. Mon autre maman elle est partie rejoindre les étoiles mais toi je veux que tu restes pour toujours.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Jane, même quand je ne serais plus dans cette maison, tu n'auras qu'à me téléphoner et je viendrais aussitôt. Mais je suis là pour l'instant et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je vais prendre soin de toi comme une maman le ferait. Maintenant il est plus que temps que tu dormes.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La petite blonde rassurée s'endormit bien vite. Bella la reposa délicatement dans son lit avant de partir dans sa chambre au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et entrouvrit sa chemise tout en allumant la lumière. Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand elle vit le médecin assis les mains jointes sur son lit.

- Carlisle mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle surprise en reboutonnant les pans de sa chemise.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, Jane l'a remarqué en premier, Alec a fini par le comprendre et je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps.

Tout en parlant il se leva en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai enfin remarqué ta force de caractère, ta fragilité, ton sens de l'humour, ton ironie, ta beauté naturelle et ton esprit brillant. Mais ce qui me touche le plus chez toi c'est ta façon d'aimer ceux qui t'entoure, de les protéger et de les défendre sans limites.

Il s'approcha encore de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve acculé au mur.

- Je veux tout ça moi aussi. Je veux ta protection, tes caresses, ta tendresse.

- Carlisle que faites-vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il plongea sur ses lèvres avec envie. Il attrapa son visage à deux mains et approfondit encore ce baiser passionné. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait Bella y répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et mit fin au baiser.

- Carlisle je ne suis pas la femme qu'il vous faut, quand je vous disais de prendre une maitresse je ne posais pas ma candidature.

- Voilà justement pourquoi c'est toi que je choisis. Tu ne cherches pas à être ce qu'on te demande d'être, tu es toi tout simplement et c'est ce qui me plait tant. Je ne saurais te dire quand tous ces sentiments ce sont installés en moi, mais je sais une chose, j'ai fait le premier pas, si tu veux me repousser c'est maintenant parce que je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, il n'y aura plus de demi- tour possible. Je me suis retenu trop longtemps, cette journée passée avec toi m'a fait comprendre que c'était maintenant ou jamais. A toi de choisir.

Elle resta là à le regarder ébahi. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Carlisle ainsi, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé pouvoir lui plaire. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant ! Mais ce n'est pas cette question que Bella devait se poser. Carlisle lui caressait le visage d'un côté et sa hanche de l'autre. Il avait les yeux fermés, le front posait délicatement sur le sien.

- Que dois-je faire ? Me taire et sortir, te laisser reprendre ta vie normale comme si de rien était tout en sachant que tu ne me regarderas plus jamais de la même façon. Ou bien continuer, te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de toi et bien plus que cela et voir où le vent nous emporteras.

Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, la respiration de l'homme qui lui faisait face s'intensifiait. Bella ne comprenait pas bien comment elle en était arrivée là. Comment un homme aussi doux et sage que Carlisle pouvait devenir aussi entreprenant et passionné. Le choix n'était pas forcément simple. Accepter d'en rester là pour simplifier la situation ou bien aller plus loin et subir les conséquences un autre jour. Elle cherchait elle-même à savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Quoiqu'elle fasse rien ne serait jamais plus pareil !

* * *

**Pas tuer moi laisser message pour dire à quel point vous me détestez, mais pas tuer moi. Sinon vous ne saurez jamais ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre. A bientôt les gens !**


	5. Jacob

**Salut les gens comme toujours j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite mais je suis très occupé ! **

**Alors comme ça je suis sadique, cruelle, voir machiavélique ! Vous avez tout à fait raison, continuez comme ça et je recommencerais encore. MOUAHAHHHH !**

**Mia: Tiens tiens, revoilà ma petite brune adorée. Heureuse que ça te plaise j'espère que tu suivras le suite. **

**Magalie 28: La réponse est en dessous, bienvenue à toi. **

**Mimi: la suite est là et j'ai fait le plus vite possible ! Je le promets !**

**Marie: (les yeux de chats Potté) tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton amie adorée ? T'en est incapable t'aurais trop peur que je te fasse la misère !**

**Lucie34: désolé promis la fin de ce chapitre ne se termine pas de la même façon.  
**

**Mixou: Merci ! Ravie que ça te plaise. **

**Beatrice: Ah ! Mais c'est connu Bella à toujours beaucoup de chance. ¨Pourquoi Phil essaye de la contacter, parce que c'est un connard ! POur ce qui est de Carlisle et bien il constatera par lui même s'il fait une bétise. A bientot  
**

**Nono: Je suis innocente votre honneur. Laissez moi la vie ! Carlisle est super chouette en effet. A bientôt !**

**Guest: merci d'être toujours là. **

**Bien les gens comme d'hab il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à espérer pleins de petites reviews pour quand je rentrerais du travail. Bisous à tous? **

* * *

- Bella ! s'exclama Jacob en lui ouvrant grand les bras. Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te voir. Depuis que tu es parti vivre chez ton docteur je ne t'ai pas revu, d'accord tu m'appelles mais ce n'est pas pareil. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens seul depuis que tu n'es plus là. C'est une horreur permanente. Je ne peux raconter mes ébats sexuels à personne, je ne connais aucun ami qui accepte de m'écouter babiller comme je le fais. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial tu es au courant.

Bella se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, voilà pourquoi le grand indien s'inquiéta aussitôt. Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte de l'appartement. Il l'emmena sur le canapé et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Par où dois-je commencer. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Racontes à tonton Jacob.

Bella essaya de ne pas s'embrouiller dans ses paroles. Mais le problème c'est que sa tête risquait d'exploser à force de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Carlisle avait raison, elle ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon.

_La veille au soir_

- Bella réponds moi, la supplia Carlisle.

- Vous êtes marié, à une garce certes, mais marié. J'ai quitté Phœnix parce que mon fiancé m'a faite cocu et j'aurais l'impression de prendre sa place.

- Tu aimais ce Phil ?demanda-t-il en plantant son regard de braise dans le sien.

- Oui.

- T'aimait-il ?

- Je l'espère.

- Alors là c'est une faute. Esmée et moi ne nous aimons plus. Je n'ai plus touché une femme depuis un an et demi. Je lui suis toujours resté fidèle. Mais j'estime avoir été assez sage. Je veux vivre. C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire. Sans toi je ne me serais jamais lancé. Tu es ce que je cherche depuis longtemps Bella. Un espoir. Et toi tu es une lumière qui reprend vie de jour en jour ici. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Elle ne sût pas ce qu'il vit dans son regard mais il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Même si à l'origine c'était purement physique, elle sentait quelque chose de bien plus fort derrière. Bella ne chercha plus à essayer de comprendre, elle se laissa faire. Parce qu'elle ne le disait pas, mais elle en avait tout autant envie que lui. Seule sa conscience la retenait jusqu'ici. Puis elle avait fini par la mettre en veilleuse. La jeune femme accrocha ses mains au cou de Carlisle avec force pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Il se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux et la souleva pour la plaquer contre le mur. Bella en perdit le souffle mais le récupéra bien vite pour mieux retourner à sa tache précédente. La main de Carlisle remonta le long du corps de Bella, passant sous sa chemise et s'approchant délibérément de son soutien-gorge. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta bien vite. Le blond la reposa au sol pour mieux pouvoir déboutonner la chemise que Bella avait remise à la va vite. Il la fit glisser délicatement sur ses épaules et embrassa son cou avec tendresse. La jeune femme se retrouva parsemée de frisson. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme et les fit glisser jusqu'à la taille pour enlever son tee-shirt. Il s'immobilisa en savourant la caresse. Bella pût ainsi constater que Carlisle était en tout point un bel homme. La fougue prenant le pas sur la tendresse du touché, le docteur attrapa la jeune femme et la fit basculer sur le lit juste derrière eux. Il retraça une fois encore ses courbes du bout des doigts avant de s'attaquer au bouton du jean. Avant de lui enlever, Carlisle s'approcha une fois encore des lèvres de son amante et l'embrassa langoureusement mélangeant sa langue à la sienne avec ardeur. Jamais encore il n'avait osé embrasser une autre femme comme ça. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux comparaisons. La main de Bella déboutonna à son tour le pantalon de Carlisle, mais ne chercha pas à lui enlever. Elle passa directement à l'intérieur du boxer en frôlant l'érection de son compagnon sans jamais poser les doigts dessus.

- Tu cherches à me torturer ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille avec une voix chevrotante.

Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça, Bella empoigna à pleine main la longueur de Carlisle et commença à faire des vas et vient régulier mais lent.

- Là je te torture, répondit-elle sensuellement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une torture déplaisante.

Pour toute réponse il attrapa son visage avec sa main et reparti à l'assaut de sa bouche. Puis il commença à descendre dans son cou et il écarta le tissu du soutien-gorge pour pouvoir accéder à son sein. Carlisle joua avec le téton du bout de la langue en le faisant tourner entre son index et son pouce. Bella se laissa transporter par la sensation, descendit sa main dans les cheveux du docteur et ferma les yeux. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec un autre homme que Phil, elle ne l'aurait pas crût. Carlisle se chargea de la déshabiller totalement, Bella pût voir aisément le regard de désir pur qu'il posa sur elle.

- Tu es tellement belle, soupira-t-il en parcourant son corps de caresses.

La jeune femme le repoussa pour mieux pouvoir lui enlever les vestiges de ses habits. Il la trouvait belle et c'était totalement réciproque. La main du docteur se faufila entre les cuisses de Bella où elle fût accueillie par un gémissement quand elle toucha son but. Carlisle ne chercha pas à passer par quatre chemins, il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amante tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Bella repris sa tache précédente et repris la virilité de l'homme en main. Les attouchements se firent successivement lents et rapides. La passion qui se dégageait d'eux était tellement intense que leur cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Quand Bella arrêta soudainement son action et qu'elle attrapa la tête de Carlisle, l'homme plongea son regard dans le sien et compris immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Il attrapa une de ses mains et la bloqua au-dessus de sa tête, tout en la regardant fiévreusement il s'introduisit en elle. Ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement commun. Après s'être habitué l'un à l'autre, Carlisle commença à bouger lentement en enchainant les allers retour. Il ferma les yeux sous les sensations que ça lui procurait. Il poussa un peu plus fortement et Bella se mit à gémir en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Carlisle.

- Encore, gémit-elle en lui attrapant le cou avec sa main libre.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, il posa sa main sur la jambe de la jeune femme, la releva et la pénétra plus profondément. Il se mit à gémir à son tour. La frénésie avec laquelle il continua eu raison de Bella bien vite, elle se mit à jouir en essayant néanmoins de rester silencieuse au cas où les enfants se réveilleraient. La jeune femme avait écrasé les doigts de Carlisle avec une de ses mains et griffait le dos du docteur de l'autre. Mais lui n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. Il relâcha l'attache qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête de Bella et il agrippa ses hanches en sueur à la place. Il s'infiltra avec puissance encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il étouffe sa jouissance dans la bouche de son amante. Puis l'homme s'effondra sur elle pour pouvoir savourer ce moment. Bella l'entoura de ses bras et se laissa aller à la tendresse après cette fougue passionnelle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer, la seule chose dont elle était sur c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, ni avec Phil, ni personne d'autre. Son cœur et son corps en était encore chamboulé. Carlisle était un amant exceptionnel. Esmée était vraiment une femme incompréhensible. Elle avait un homme beau, gentil, cultivé et sexuellement bon et elle allait voir ailleurs. Ça avait été relativement court mais tellement intense que Bella se sentait vidée de toute énergie mais pourtant tellement paisible.

- Wow ! dit-il en se relevant un peu. C'était…génial.

- En effet, répondit-elle en souriant.

Carlisle l'embrassa à nouveau mais beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois. Il la souleva doucement et ouvrit les couettes alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux installés au chaud, il la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. C'est ainsi qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil. L'un contre l'autre, avec les cœurs battant encore la chamade sans la moindre explication.

_Chez Jacob_

L'indien la regardait avec de grand yeux choqués.

- La sainte Bella s'est faite culbuter par le sexy docteur Cullen dans sa chambre de bonne, contre un mur et avec ardeur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ma chérie, t'a pris ton pied c'est le principal.

- Il est marié, marmonna-t-elle en boudant.

- A une prostipute, t'as rien à te reprocher.

- Le problème principal que j'ai là maintenant, c'est que je me suis réveillé ce matin j'étais seul dans ma chambre, il n'était plus là.

- Confronte-le et tu sauras à quoi t'attendre, analysa-t-il un peu plus sérieusement. Mais toi dans tout ça, tu attends quoi Bella ? Une grande histoire d'amour ou juste une ribambelle de partie jambe en l'air.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. J'ai toujours sût ce que je voulais, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartient plus. J'avais envisagé une vie de famille avec Phil, un mariage, des enfants, une maison, un avenir. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer ça avec qui que ce soit à présent, surtout pas avec un homme marié, père de trois enfant, dont deux à ma charge. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as crié « OH OUI ! » intérieurement quand son pénis t'a tellement fait vibrée que t'en a atteint l'apogée ma grande ! Voilà ce que tu as fait. La vraie question que tu dois de poser c'est : Est-ce que tu veux que ça recommence ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre en y réfléchissant. Jacob lui fit les gros yeux en la menaçant du doigt.

- Je t'interdis de réfléchir, je veux que ta réponse me vienne du tac-o-tac. Série de question tu réponds par oui ou par non sans réfléchir ok !

- Jacob, se lamenta-t-elle sans pouvoir néanmoins l'arrêter.

- Est-ce que tu trouves ce docteur mortellement sexy ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se prenant au jeu.

- Bien, est-ce que tu as envie de démissionner immédiatement dû à la honte que tu ressens, ou plus exactement au remord ?

- Non, il n'y a pas que nous en jeu, il y a aussi les enfants…

- Je me serais contentais du non tu sais. Ensuite. Est-ce que tu as aimé ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Oh ça oui, dit-elle sincèrement sous le sourire ravi de Jacob.

- Si jamais le fabuleux docteur Cullen vient te revoir pour un moment coquin ce soir, est-ce que tu vas le mettre à la porte ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle dépité.

- Et bien voilà qui met un terme à notre grand quizz. Pour l'instant tu es prête à recevoir du sexe, laisse le temps faire et tu seras prête à recevoir plus si ce monsieur est enclin à t'en donner.

- Ce monsieur comme tu dis à fuit la maison avant l'aube. Que dois-je en conclure ?

- Qu'il avait besoin de parler à un ami comme toi tu viens de le faire, proposa-t-il sagement en souriant.

- T'aime avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ?

- J'adore ça. Et au fait, tu as vraiment de la chance d'être une femme parce que tu serais un homme, avec des lèvres gonflaient comme ça, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus.

Elle le repoussa en rigolant. Oui Jacob était vraiment un très bon ami, son meilleur en réalité. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire, mais aussi ceux pour réconforter. Là en l'occurrence il venait de le faire tout en lui redonnant du courage pour la suite.

- Je vais devoir y aller Jake, Alec m'attend à son cours.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Je m'ennuie ici.

- Allez ramènes toi après je te redéposerais. Mais par contre pas de scandale avec Alec, son caractère est assez brut de décoffrage.

- Il en faut encore plus que pour toi pour me choquer tu crois que je risque quelque chose ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent la salle de combat où Alec venait de commencer ses cours. Quand Bella entra dans la salle, elle chercha le jeune homme du regard. Il était concentré au fond en sueur, écoutant sagement ce que lui racontait un homme assez jeune au visage métissé.

- Je crois que c'est son prof, dit Bella en montrant son protégé du doigt. Regardes le bonhomme exténué là-bas c'est Alec.

- Fais-moi confiance ce n'est pas le gosse que je zieute là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ce prof ! Avances, il faut absolument que l'on fasse une approche.

- T'es incorrigible toi.

- Allez vilaine Bella, tu me dois bien ça.

Elle se mit à rire et obéit. La brune fit signe à Jacob d'enlever ses chaussures et en fit de même. Il est vrai que le prof était plutôt beau gosse. Des muscles ni trop gros ni trop fin. Il avait l'air d'en faire baver à Alec, mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas. Bella s'approcha en longeant le tatami en ne les lâchant pas des yeux. Quand le prof la vit il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes la fameuse Bella ? la salua-t-il en venant lui serrer la main.

- Je n'ai rien de fameux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit mais il a dû exagérer.

Il serra un peu plus sa main en l'entrainant de force sur le sol de combat.

- Je vais constater par moi-même, dit-il en l'attaquant avec une rapidité hallucinante.

Bella ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait esquiva instinctivement. Merci James de lui avoir enseigné à réagir aussi vite dans toutes les situations. Le prof enchaina les prises, que Bella dévia avec fluidité.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, réattaqua-t-il en se reconcentrant.

Bella était de plus en plus sceptique face à cet homme. C'est quand il feinta et tapa dans son genou droit que Bella comprit qu'en effet il avait entendu parler d'elle. Endroit à ne pas frapper, elle se mit en colère aussitôt et au lieu d'esquiver les coups c'est elle qui attaqua. L'homme était rapide et doué, mais Bella avait toujours eu ce petit plus qui avait enchanté son prof à l'époque. La jeune femme lui fit une magnifique prise et le combat se termina avec le professeur au sol. Il la regardait en souriant.

- Isabella je ne sais plus comment, dit-il en se relevant. La protégé de James Hunter.

- Swan, Isabella Swan effectivement.

- J'étais en demi-finale avec James aux nationales. Quand des années plus tard j'ai présenté mes propres poulains aux nationales, il m'a dit que je n'avais aucune chance qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare. Il parlait de vous en l'occurrence.

- Oui sauf que je n'ai jamais voulu participer, admit Bella en lui serrant de nouveau la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Voilà pourquoi il a perdu. Seth Clearwater, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Le monde est plus petit qu'on ne le pense en définitive.

- Pas si petit que ça c'est moi qui ai demandé conseil à James, il m'a dit de venir ici, je comprends mieux pourquoi.

- Vous auriez dû participer au championnat, vous êtes redoutable. Votre blessure n'était plus un obstacle.

- Ce n'est pas la blessure qui m'a rebuté, mais la célébrité qui allait en découler, j'ai une sainte horreur de me faire remarquer. James a compris même s'il était déçu.

- Je l'aurais été également si un membre aussi doué n'avait pas voulu partager son talent.

- Pour moi c'est un exutoire rien avoir avec le talent, juste avec mes sentiments. Un canalisateur à ma rage intérieure.

- Je pense que c'est aussi le cas du jeune homme que vous m'avez amené, ricana-t-il en désignant Alec.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'apprendre tu es plus forte que lui ! grogna le jeune homme en s'approchant.

- Parce que justement je ne contrôle pas ma force, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac. Je ne suis pas habilité à enseigner ce genre de chose. C'est avant tout un contrôle de soi, je préfère que quelqu'un d'autre souffre à ma place. Tu peux te montrer très chiant quand tu t'y mets.

- Ce type me torture avec ces étirements !

- Et il est gentil avec toi, imagines un peu ce que moi j'aurais pût faire.

Quand Alec vit son regard de tortionnaire il recula. Oui tout compte fait il préférait apprendre avec Seth. Dans l'entrefaite, Jacob s'était avancé et avait pris Bella par les épaules.

- Alors ma chérie tu ne me présentes pas à ton auditoire.

Alec souleva un sourcil en l'entendant parler. Ce type vu de loin pouvait passer pour un bourreau des cœurs mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche on sentait qu'il n'en avait pas après les femmes.

- C'est qui ce travelo ! lança Alec froidement.

- Alexandre ! l'enguirlanda Bella en faisant les gros yeux.

- Salut minus, moi c'est Jacob et d'ici quelques années je te ferais découvrir l'autre côté du miroir et tu ne voudras plus en revenir…

- Jake ! s'indigna Bella en le frappant. Non mais ça ne va pas. Misère pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous présenter l'un à l'autre ? Alec je te présente mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Accessoirement mon ancien colocataire.

- Mouais, souffla Alec en faisant la grimace. Je serais d'avis de le laisser s'occuper d'Edward ça empêcherais peut être l'autre trou duc de te faire les yeux doux.

- Viens ici toi il faut qu'on discute, l'attrapa Bella ne souhaitant pas déballer toute sa vie devant un public aussi attentif.

Jacob en profita pour faire connaissance avec le prof d'Alec. Bella emmena le jeune homme dans un coin de la salle où ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des trucs pareils.

- Quoi tu vas dire que c'est faux, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu l'autre abruti de Cullen, il gravite autour de toi, on dirait une sangsue.

- Tu imagines un peu si tu sortais ça devant Carlisle par exemple…je me ferais renvoyer.

- Bien sûr que non, Carlisle prendrait ta défense, il va bientôt voir lui aussi qu'Edward te tourne autour. J'essaye juste de te protéger d'un connard !

Bella avait à la fois envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée surtout par un ado de 15 ans, mais aussi la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle préféra choisir la deuxième option. Alec se retrouva dans une étreinte forcée dont il essaya bien vite de se débarrasser.

- C'est bon. Vas-y pas besoin de me coller la honte non plus.

- Dégages sale gosse.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau des deux compères, Jacob avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne présagé rien de bon pour les tympans de Bella au retour. En effet, le chemin de retour jusqu'à chez Jacob se fit au rythme du monologue de celui-ci.

- Il se la ferme quand au juste la tantouse ? Parce qu'il me soule.

- Alec soit gentil et surveille ton langage bordel ! s'énerva Bella.

- Tu peux me faire la morale celle qui dit le plus de gros mots de nous deux c'est toi.

- Il a raison le microbe.

- Toi la prochaine fois tu te démerdes ! lança-t-elle en regardant la route et en ne leur parlant plus.

Elle assista ensuite à une partie de réplique cinglante et insultante qui dura tout du long. Même si elle adorait Jacob, Bella ne fut pas mécontente de le voir descendre de la voiture, pour retrouver un peu de sérénité et de calme.

- Je te téléphone ce soir ma belle. T'a intérêt à me raconter tes petits secrets en détails.

- Et toi essayes de garder certains détails privé quand tu auras mis Seth dans ton lit, je ne suis pas sûr d'en supporter d'avantage.

Alec attendit que Jacob se soit éloigné pour monter à l'avant. A peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le siège que Bella le frappa à la tête.

- Mais ! pleurnicha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne dis pas que tu ne l'as pas mérité, sale gosse. Crois-moi c'est bien parce qu'il est censé être adulte qu'il ne s'en ait pas pris une.

Alec ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, il avait enfin de la complicité avec quelqu'un. Certes c'était sa nourrice, mais Bella était vraiment une nourrice cool, plus comme une amie. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Rosalie, ils descendirent de la voiture pour aller chercher Jane. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire collait aux lèvres. Rosalie était déjà belle en personne froide mais quand elle devenait chaleureuse c'était encore pire.

- Oh c'est déjà vous, s'exclama-t-elle en perdant un peu de son sourire.

- Bella, hurla Jane en sautant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui la réceptionna avec tendresse.

- Coucou ma poupée, alors c'était bien chez tata Rosalie ?

- Oui, tata elle m'a montré ses voitures, mais moi je préfère jouer avec mes barbies.

- En effet il faut croire que je suis la seule de cette famille à aimer la mécanique, enchaina Rosalie en redevenant froide.

- J'aime bien la mécanique moi mais personne n'en a rien à foutre donc…, commença Alec en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je faisais partie de la famille.

Quand il vit le regard de Bella, il comprit qu'il avait encore été trop franc. Rosalie se radoucit aussitôt en regardant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

- Et bien si Bella est d'accord, je peux vous garder tous les deux à coucher, quand Jane sera au lit je te montrerais quelque truc. Ça te dit ?

Il en resta bouche bée. Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire taire Alec et apparemment ça fit plaisir à Rosalie qui retrouva le sourire. La blonde attendit qu'ils donnent leur accord. Bella fit oui de la tête, il ne restait plus qu'Alec. Il se tourna vers Bella avant d'accepter. La brune reprit donc la route avec le sourire. Elle avait réussi à faire comprendre à Rosalie qu'Alec n'était pas un mauvais gamin. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était de se retrouver seule à la maison. C'était la première fois pour elle. Quand elle savait d'avance qu'elle serait seule, elle s'arrangeait pour s'occuper ailleurs, mais c'était arrivé rarement. Le silence qui y régnait lui fit bizarre. Elle s'installa dans la véranda sur le fauteuil avec une boisson chaude tout en regardant la forêt et en plongeant dans ses pensées. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Carlisle en s'installant à ses côtés.

Bella se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire aimable. Le docteur n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Il prit donc la facilité pour attaquer la discussion.

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Rosalie les a gardés pour la nuit, répondit-elle en regardant une fois de plus à l'extérieur.

- Les deux ? dit-il surpris.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle va enfin se rendre compte qu'Alec est un chic gosse et de son côté Alec va comprendre que Rosalie n'est pas ce qu'elle affiche au premier abord.

Un silence gênant s'en suivie, ce qui fit craindre le pire à Bella. Carlisle le remarqua c'est pour ça qu'il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Tu sais pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'ai été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai profité de toi et que maintenant que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais ça ne représente plus rien pour moi. J'étais très heureux de le faire et je serais encore plus heureux de continuer.

Bella releva le regard vers lui. Il était sincère elle le voyait.

- Alors à l'avenir réveille moi ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter, répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il picora ses lèvres avec douceur et posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- La situation ne sera pas simple, il ne faut surtout pas que l'on se fasse surprendre, chuchota Bella en collant son front à celui de son amant.

- Nous ferions mieux d'en profiter pendant que nous sommes seuls alors, répondit-il malicieusement.

- En voilà une idée alléchante.

Ils décidèrent donc implicitement de poursuivre cette relation dangereuse. Vers où ça les mènerais ils n'en avaient aucune idée. La seule chose dont ils avaient conscience, c'était le bonheur qu'il ressentait l'un avec l'autre. Quitte à en subir les conséquences plus tard, ils préfèrent en profiter maintenant.

* * *

**Alors elle est moins sadique cette fin ?  
**


	6. Angela

**Coucou les gens, et oui il est encore très tard, mais je vous poste mon chapitre avant d'aller dodoter parce que demain je bosse. Donc voili voilou. Je suis heureuse que le lemon vous ai plus, parce que c'était mon premier. Quand à Jacob je pense que certain vont bientôt monter un hôtel en son honneur. **

**nono: rolala arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir...en fait non t'arrête pas un peu de couleur ne peut pas me faire de mal. Merci beaucoup.**

**lucie34: En effet le sexy docteur cullen n'a pas était aussi prévoyant qu'on pourrait le penser. Pour ce qui est de ta supposission, et bien lis le prochain chapitre et tu sauras si oui ou non. Bisous**

**Ceci étant dis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous fais des gros poutous de la mort qui tue presque, parce que je veux des reviews alors du coup je ne tue personne. Ciao !**

* * *

L'eau coulait doucement sur elle, la chaleur la réveilla un peu. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une semaine de vacance. Elle devait donc se préparer pour partir à Phœnix. Bella avait promis qu'elle irait voir ses anciens élèves s'ils arrivaient jusqu'en final du championnat d'art martiaux. Hors le championnat se passaient à Phœnix cette année. Elle avait promis et la brune tenait toujours ses promesses. La jeune femme avait dû dire au revoir à Jane la veille, la petite étant partie pour un week-end à la mer avec Rosalie. La blonde s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper d'elle durant les vacances de Bella. L'école était finie, les grandes vacances était déjà là et Alec avait obtenu son année avec brio. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait remarquer à Edward. Le retour à Phœnix pour une semaine n'allait pas être simple, mais il était pourtant nécessaire. De plus comme Bella tenait effectivement ses promesses et qu'Alec avait obtenu des résultats exemplaires, elle avait accepté de l'emmener avec elle à Phœnix. Bon d'accord c'était des vacances approximatives, mais elle considérait Alec comme un ami plutôt que comme un travail. Et Carlisle avait donné son accord, il avait même voulu les accompagner, mais n'avait pût abandonner l'hôpital alors que les équipes étaient déjà réduites avec les départs en vacances. En parlant du docteur Cullen, Bella retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Sept mois que leur relation avait débuté, sept mois qu'elle vivait sur un petit nuage, ou presque. Le poids d'Esmée pesait toujours sur sa conscience. C'était le seul problème qu'il y avait à l'horizon.

- Pouf, allez il faut vraiment que je me bouge et que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, souffla-t-elle en attrapant le gel douche.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué, pourtant Bella et Carlisle était beaucoup plus complices. Chacun connaissez les goûts de l'autre sur le bout des doigts. D'un sens ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque un an. Les soirs où la situation le permettait, Bella allait rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessous à l'opposé des autres chambres. Au départ la brune avait craint de se faire prendre à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers cette pièce. Mais depuis c'était devenu une habitude. Là-bas ils partageaient bien plus qu'un lit. Ils parlaient de leur passé, de leurs points commun autant que de leurs différences. Edward quant à lui continuait son petit manège, en faisant toujours bien attention d'être en dehors du champ de vision de qui que ce soit. Bella l'avait déjà menacé de castration s'il continuait, mais apparemment le jeune homme était têtu et elle n'osait pas en parler à Carlisle. Enfin bref une vie à peu près normal chez les Cullen. La jeune femme faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand la porte de la douche s'ouvrit sur son amant.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle surprise alors qui la rejoignait.

- Tu vas t'en aller pendant toute une semaine loin de moi et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir sans te donner l'envie de revenir, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur elle.

- Carlisle ce n'est pas raisonnable, Alec doit être debout et Edward est ici…

- Edward s'est couché à plus de cinq heures du matin, à l'heure qu'il est, il dort. Quand à Alec, il campe déjà devant la porte de peur que tu ne l'oublies en partant. En t'attendant il joue à la console bien sûr. De plus nous sommes dans la salle de bain de ta chambre, ce qui signifie, assez éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes pour faire ce que nous voulons. Alors intrus neutralisés, portes fermées à clef et moi-même très excité, cela signifie que tu ne peux qu'accepter.

Belle retrouva le sourire aussitôt. Il allait lui manquer pendant une semaine. Les lèvres du docteur descendirent bien vite dans son cou, et Bella se retrouva collait au carrelage froid derrière elle. Plus besoin de quoique ce soit, la jeune femme était bien réveillé à présent. Il attrapa une des jambes de son amante et commença à se frotter contre elle. Une chose était sûre, l'amour n'avait pas faibli entre eux et l'un comme l'autre doutait beaucoup du fait qu'ils arriveraient à s'en passer un jour. Carlisle attrapa le gel douche et commença à l'étaler sur le corps de Bella en prenant bien son temps. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait la mirent dans tous ses états. La jeune femme l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'embrassa avidement, elle voulut s'éloigner pour s'occuper de lui d'une autre façon, mais Carlisle l'arrêta avant.

- Bien que l'idée soit plus qu'alléchante, je suis dans le regret de décliner, car nous n'avons pas le temps de profiter pleinement de ce moment, mais je retiens ton invitation pour plus tard.

- Garde le carnet d'invitation, je n'ai pas l'intention de partager ça avec un autre homme, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Encore heureux parce que je suis d'une nature jalouse, en attendant retournes toi, exigea-t-il en la retournant lui-même. J'ai un au revoir à faire et je tiens à ce qu'il soit torride.

La brune posa donc ses mains sur le carrelage et se cambra à la demande de son compagnon. Carlisle en ferma les yeux de bonheur en la voyant. Il ne comprenait pas sa chance, cette femme sublime était à lui. Il rapprocha son bassin et s'inséra en elle. L'entendre gémir était une des choses que Carlisle préférait, l'entendre jouir était sa préférée. Il commença à bouger d'abord lentement, tout en s'agrippant au sein de Bella. La jeune femme, elle, était complétement ailleurs, des situations érotiques avec Carlisle, elle en avait vécu plus d'une, mais celle-là avait quelque chose de spéciale. Le blond accéléra la cadence progressivement tout en laissant l'eau chaude coulait sur le dos de Bella. Celle-ci d'ailleurs tanguait d'avant en arrière pour renforcer la pression. L'homme sentant que la fin était proche, attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme à pleine main et continua de la marteler. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir chacun leur tour. Il se retira lentement d'elle et continua à tirer sur ses cheveux et la rapprocha de lui.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à revenir. Parce que tu vas énormément me manquer et pas que pour le sexe, lui souffla-t-il en posant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

Après s'être séché, Carlisle posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se rhabilla. Quand Bella arriva en bas, Alec était effectivement en train de faire le pied de grue.

- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lança-t-il impatient.

- Pas trop tôt pour quoi, te laisser ici ? le taquina Bella en restant sérieuse.

- Je te pourchasserais à l'autre bout du monde s'il le faut, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu m'emmènes.

- Des menaces mais nous progressons dites-moi. Allez en route mon homme, nous partons vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! cria Bella en attrapant ses bagages.

- Je sens que ce voyage va être long, se plaignit-il en faisant la grimace.

Néanmoins il aimait bien que Bella l'appelle mon homme. C'est ainsi qu'elle le surnommait depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'elle avait abandonné le gnome. Alec avait seize ans à présent, il grandissait à vue d'œil et son caractère prenait en ampleur aussi. Toujours aussi incisif, on ne se refait pas en un jour, mais plus accessible pourtant. Mais il admirait Bella comme il avait toujours admirait Carlisle. Pour lui c'était évident, Bella était la pièce manquante du puzzle, Esmée et Edward étaient les pièces de trop. Carlisle regarda deux des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus s'en aller. Il se retrouvait seul pour le week-end avec Esmée et Edward, et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Sa vie si bien réglée lui semblait fade maintenant face à la vitalité de Bella et à l'ingéniosité d'Alec. Jane restait toujours discrète, mais elle avait enfin acquis ce petit quelque chose dans le regard qui la rendait espiègle. Pour le plus grand damne de Bella, la petite blonde s'entendait de plus en plus avec Alice, les journées shopping n'en finissaient pas avec elle deux. Au moins grâce à leur nourrice, Carlisle pouvait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient heureux. Jane n'allait plus chez le psychologue, en cas de besoin le docteur faisait appelle à son frère, quand à Alec, Bella s'en occupait seul et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien. Bella conduisit jusqu'à chez Jacob qui se chargeait de garder sa voiture durant son voyage et le laissa prendre le volant pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Alec et Jacob firent comme à leur habitude, ils se chamaillèrent durant tout le voyage. Pourtant la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'ils s'adoraient l'un l'autre.

- Faites bon voyage et pensait à me prendre une belle photo de vous deux au soleil, lança Jacob au volant de la voiture de Bella. Peut-être que le blanc bec prendra un peu de couleur là-bas.

- T'as vu ta gueule Pocahontas ! attaqua Alec avec rapidité. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi sale que toi.

- Je suis métissé et je me lave régulièrement le microbe et toi tu t'astique le manche tous les combien au juste, je parle de laver ton petit toi bien entendu.

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, un jour je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, s'énerva Bella en attrapant Alec par le col. En route mauvaise troupe. A plus Jake !

Quand ils furent enfin assis dans l'avion, Alec ne tenait plus en place. Bella le regarda en souriant, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il serait aussi existé de partir avec elle. Tant de chose avait changé depuis leur rencontre.

- Pourquoi tu souries comme ça ? demanda Alec surpris.

- Parce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi enthousiaste.

- Enthousiaste, tu déconnes ! s'écria-t-il les yeux brillants. Je prends l'avion pour la première fois de ma vie pour aller dans un endroit où il ne pleut pratiquement jamais. J'y vais pour assister au championnat que je rêve de voir depuis que je pratique ce sport. Loin de ce connard d'Edward et de cette salope d'Esmée. Libéré des foutus habitants de Forks, pour des vacances relax en compagnie de ma meilleure amie…

Il s'était laissé emporter dans son monologue et n'avait pas pût retenir sa dernière phrase. Ca l'avait stoppé immédiatement. Alec n'était pas le genre de personne à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il tourna donc son regard craintif vers Bella. Pourquoi avait-il autant peur d'être rejeté ? Parce que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait l'on déjà fait. Mais il fut rassuré quand il vit le regard bienveillant de sa nourrice et son sourire éclatant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu me considère ainsi. Je serais toujours là pour toi Alec tu le sais j'espère ? Je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Enfin non, tu es mon homme à présent, c'est à toi de me protéger.

Il retrouva le sourire instantanément. Bella était vraiment une chic fille. Sans elle, sa vie n'aurait pas était la même. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et le laissa tranquille.

- Au fait, ne lui répète pas, mais j'aime beaucoup le petit surnom que tu as donné à Jake. J'ai failli mourir de rire quand je t'ai entendu l'appeler Pocahontas.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter et même à faire une petite sieste. Il était vrai que la relation entre Alec et Bella avait évolué en une amitié réciproque, mais jamais le jeune homme n'oserait lui manquer de respect à présent. Quand ils posèrent les pieds à Phœnix, les deux ressentirent immédiatement le changement de température et le sourire de l'adolescent s'agrandit encore plus si possible. Il n'avait pas dû voyager beaucoup.

- Bella, s'écria quelqu'un dans l'aéroport.

La brune se retourna pour tomber sur sa meilleure amie. Angela n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours aussi belle, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et sa petite robe à fleur la mettait en valeur.

- Angie, dit Bella en lui tombant dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir.

- Et moi donc, tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que vont ressentir les autres en te voyant. Personne ne sait que tu viens, j'ai tenu ma langue. Tous les élèves espèrent secrètement que tu seras là, même s'ils n'y croient pas.

- Et bien la confiance règne, s'indigna faussement Bella.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, à part des lettres et des mails qu'elle leur envoyait de temps à autre, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de contact avec elle.

- Qui nous amènes-tu là ? demanda Angela curieuse.

- Alec voici Anggie…

- Alec ton petit protégé dont tu m'as tant parlé, le frère de la petite Jane.

L'adolescent retourna son regard vers Bella en souriant. Elle parlait d'eux à ses amis, c'est qu'ils comptaient vraiment pour elle.

- Lui-même.

- Il parait que tu es une tête de mule taciturne et incisive, du moins c'est comme ça que te définit Jake. Tu es fait pour t'entendre avec Bella.

- A quelle heure est le championnat ? lança la brune en sentant qu'Alec allait encore répondre quelque chose de tranchant.

- Le temps de manger, de piquer une petite tête dans la piscine, un tour sous la douche et le tour est joué.

- Une piscine…, s'extasia Alec en fermant les yeux. Je sens que je vais adorer ces vacances.

Bella l'attrapa affectueusement et ils partirent ensemble en papotant. Angela compris bien vite ce que voulait dire Jacob à propos d'Alec. Il avait un mordant assez dissuasif au premier abord. Mais beaucoup d'intelligence et d'amour caché sous autant d'ironie. L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Alors que l'adolescent profitait de la piscine sous le soleil éclatant de Phœnix, Angela se mit sur un transat en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors, ça a l'air d'aller pour toi, commença Angie heureuse pour son amie.

- J'ai totalement recommencé ma vie ailleurs, moi qui croyais que je ne m'en sortirais jamais s'en votre aide, je me suis trompé. J'ai rencontré des gens hors du commun qui ont vécu des drames bien pire que les miens et qui m'ont permis de relativiser.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as pardonné à Phil…

- Ca jamais ! répondit froidement Bella. Lui il peut bien aller se faire foutre. Non, je parlais de moi. Quand quelque chose ne va pas je saute directement à la case dépression et agressivité. A chaque fois je rencontre une personne pour m'en sortir. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ai sorti deux gamins du trou noir et j'en suis fière.

- Tu as toujours fait des miracles Bella, surtout avec les gosses d'ici, tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte mais moi je le vois. Je travaille tous les jours au pensionnat. Ca fait plus d'un an que tu as quitté l'école, mais il y en a toujours un pour nous dire « si Bella était là ». Ça énerve James à chaque fois, ricana-t-elle en sirotant sa limonade. Tu lui manques énormément, je crois que c'est celui qui te pleur le plus.

- Je ne suis pas morte à ce que je sache, dit Bella émue. James ne pleure pas d'abord et il peut toujours prendre de mes nouvelles…

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Tu étais sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur. Il t'a sorti de la merde quand tu étais jeune et tu en as fait de même quand Victoria s'est barrée avec Laurent. Je pense qu'il a eu plus mal quand tu es parti que quand sa femme l'a abandonné.

- Je sais mais j'en avais besoin, répondit-elle sérieusement. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je suis bien plus heureuse ailleurs même s'il me manque quelque chose…

- De la stabilité peut être, c'est vrai que coucher avec un homme marié ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus stable.

- J'aurais dû me douter que Jacob ne tiendrait pas sa langue, s'énerva Bella aussitôt.

- Ne lui en veut pas c'est comme mon frère, on se dit tout. Il s'inquiétait pour toi et il m'a demandé conseil. Il n'en a parlé à personne d'autre.

- Et que lui as-tu conseillé ?

- De te laisser faire tes propres choix. C'est ta vie Bella, ce n'est pas à moi de la juger. Et puis si tu aimes cet homme, je peux comprendre que tu acceptes beaucoup de chose. Mais un jour ça ne te suffira plus et j'ai peur pour toi que ce jour n'arrive plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

- Qui te dit que je l'aime ? l'interrogea son amie interdite.

- Bella tu n'es pas le genre de personne à avoir des plans cul. Surtout qu'un plan cul qui dure plus de six moi ça s'appelle une relation.

- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de baisser d'un ton parce que c'est un peu avec le père du jeune qui se trouve dans la piscine que j'ai « une relation ».

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui irait te dire que ce que tu fais est mal ou autre, ça ne me regarde pas. Moi la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si tu es heureuse. Mais fais quand même attention à toi. Nous savons pertinemment que toi et les hommes ce n'est pas toujours qu'une grande histoire d'amour. Il a plutôt intérêt à prendre soin de toi, sinon marié ou pas marié je lui fais la peau.

- Je suis heureuse pour l'instant et je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que sera demain. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vis au jour le jour et ça me fait un bien fou.

- Alors profites-en un maximum.

Angela avait toujours était une amie formidable et Bella ne lui reprocherait jamais de lui dire honnêtement ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une des choses qu'elle préférait chez elle. Le soir venu, ils se rendirent tous les trois au complexe sportif où avait lieu le championnat. Alec était impatient de voir ça, mais il remarqua surtout que Bella était stressé et pourtant heureuse. Tous ces gens qu'elle aimait, elle ne les avait pas revus depuis plus d'un an. Il pouvait comprendre que l'absence se fasse ressentir. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Alec se rendit enfin compte de ce que ça pouvait donner. La salle était immense, les gradins bondés. Peut-être qu'il pourrait bientôt participer à un de ces championnats s'il s'améliorait. Seth le trouvait doué, mais est-ce que ça suffisait, certainement pas. D'ailleurs son professeur ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Il était venu avec ses élèves les plus doués, dont sa petite sœur Leah qui plaisait beaucoup à Alec.

- Viens dans les vestiaires, James doit certainement être derrière pour motiver tout le monde. Connaissant la troupe, même ceux qui ne font pas le championnat sont avec eux.

Angela avait surement raison. Bella lui sourit et fit signe à Alec de la suivre. L'ambiance en coulisse n'était pas aussi bonne que l'on aurait pût le croire. Les élèves du pensionnat étaient pratiquement tous là, même ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas le sport, ils essayaient de s'encourager les uns les autres, mais apparemment le favori n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Ta blessure c'est dans ta tête que tu te la créés, le médecin a dit que tu n'avais plus rien, l'encouragea James avec son ton froid habituel.

- Bella n'a pas voulu faire ce championnat à cause de sa blessure…

- Mais vous allez tous arrêter avec Bella ! Elle n'a pas fait la finale parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, pas parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

- Elle avait promis de venir si nous allions en final et elle n'est pas là.

- Bella tiens toujours ses promesses Demetri. Si elle ne le fait pas aujourd'hui ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir j'en suis certain.

Bella ne comprit pas immédiatement quel était ce sentiment qui montait en elle. Un amour profond pour tous ces jeunes qu'elle avait aidé et qui aujourd'hui se lamentaient de son absence. Angela ne pût retenir son sourire quand elle vit le visage de sa meilleure amie rayonner.

- Et bien je vois que le morale n'est pas au plus haut, je vous ai connu plus combatif mes dragons, lança Bella en les rejoignant.

L'ambiance générale se changea automatiquement. Les visages surpris firent bientôt place à des visages heureux et Bella se retrouva ensevelit sous une tonne d'adolescent de tous les âges.

- Ce qu'on est content de te voir ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux en n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Moi aussi les monstres. Ce que vous m'avez manqué. Maintenant vous allez vous motiver le derrière et plus vite que ça. Je n'ai pas fait des heures de vol pour voir des chiffes molles en action. Et quand vous aurez remporté la coupe, j'espère que vous avez prévu un pot au pensionnat parce que je tiens à rester avec vous ce soir.

Ils rirent tous à sa bonne humeur. Bella avait toujours était la plus emmerdeuse mais aussi la plus sympathique des éducatrices qu'ils avaient eu. Beaucoup avaient versés des larmes à son départ. Quand le bruit du commentateur se fit entendre, les élèves levèrent les mains et scandèrent leur cri de victoire. Ils partirent tous dans la salle, sauf Demetri que Bella retint au dernier moment par l'oreille.

- Et toi le chevelu. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué à renoncer au premier obstacle. Alors la prochaine fois si j'apprends que tu baisses les bras, je te les coupe. Mets leur la misère, tu es le meilleur, tu peux le faire.

Il l'enlaça rapidement en attendant la caresse affectueuse de Bella qui ne tarda pas à arriver avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

- Sainte Bella est de retour, lança froidement James. A peine arrivé elle fait des miracles.

- C'est seigneur dieu James qui m'a tout enseigné je ne peux donc pas en retirer les mérites, lança aussi froidement Bella.

- Voilà bien longtemps que tu as dépassé le maitre.

Il lui ouvrit les bras en se déridant enfin. Bella retrouva son chez elle dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle considérait à la fois comme un père et comme un frère.

- Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à te pardonner ton absence ingrate.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir pendant tes vacances, moi c'est les premières que j'ai depuis que je travaille pour mon patron. Tu m'as tellement manqué James.

- Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'aimerais que tes coups de fils soient moins espacés, mais au moins ils sont fréquents.

Alec assistait à ses retrouvailles, impuissant. James ressemblait à Rosalie. Froid à l'extérieur et tellement plein de couleur à l'intérieur qu'on ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

- Bon on se revoie après le championnat, promis ?

- Oui promis, je suis là pour une semaine, nous aurons le temps de discuter ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens voici Alec.

- Le fameux Alec…

- T'as parlé de moi à tout le monde ou quoi ? demanda le jeune homme sur le défensive.

- Je te kiffe trop mon gars, fallait bien que le monde entier le sache, répliqua aussitôt Bella ironiquement.

James parti dans un rire tonitruant. Bella n'avait rien perdu de son mordant. Ils partirent s'installer dans les gradins pour pouvoir assister au championnat. Toutes les écoles en lisse avaient de bonnes recrues, mais comme toujours celles de Seth et James se firent face à la fin. James gagna une fois encore grâce à Demetri. Seth n'avait plus gagné une seule coupe depuis le jour où Bella avait refusé de participer. Il tourna même son visage vers elle, un peu déçu, mais en montrant Alec du doigt et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oh oui ! Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire. Seth comptait bien entrainer Alec à fond pour en faire son prochain favori. Bella avait constaté elle-même qu'Alec était très doué, d'ailleurs quelque fois elle lui montrait des prises. James aura du fil à retordre l'année prochaine.

- Tu fais toujours cet effet-là à tout le monde, lui demanda son protégé.

- Quoi donc ? l'interrogea Bella perdue.

- Tu guides les gens, tu les remets dans le droit chemin, tu leur fais la misère entre deux mais tu les aides à la fin.

- J'essaye, je ne réussis pas toujours.

- Tu as réussi avec Jane.

- Et avec toi aussi je l'espère. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je serais toujours là pour toi Alec.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Bien sûr que s'en ai une.

- Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses même si tu subis des heures d'avion pour ça.

Elle lui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Il n'était toujours pas friand de câlin, mais il se laissa faire pour une fois.

- Allez viens nous allons rejoindre les autres, je vais te présenter à mes dragons.

Bella nageait dans le bonheur, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir Carlisle et Jane avec elle. Au moins elle avait Alec et c'était déjà très bien. Quand on lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle descendait les gradins, Bella voulu demander à Alec pourquoi il la retenait, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas Alec qui maintenait son bras avec force. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'une merde arrive quand tout allait bien. Les yeux de Bella se chargèrent de larmes de colère et elle devint blanche comme un linge. Alec remarqua aussitôt le changement et s'approcha de l'homme pour lui dire de la libérer mais il fut devancer.

- Lâches moi tout de suite où je t'en mets une dans la gueule ! fit glacialement Bella en serrant son poing libre.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te voir, je savais que tu viendrais, tu leur avais promis. A moi aussi tu m'as promis des choses Bell's, mais tu ne les as pas tenu.

- Je ne crois pas qu'une promesse de mariage tienne encore quand le marié se tape sa belle-mère. Lâche-moi Phil ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

- On doit parler et puisque tu refuses de répondre à mes messages je vais profiter de ta présence.

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter.

- Oui Phil tu as entendu la dame, elle ne veut pas t'écouter, s'écria James en arrivant.

La tension monta bien vite. James n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Phil, mais depuis ce qui s'était passé, il rêvait de lui refaire le portrait. Bella essaya de se mettre entre les deux. Elle ne savait plus comment calmer le jeu. Une journée qui avait si bien commençait pourtant, était en train de tourner au cauchemar.

* * *

**Alors alors ! Ce retour en fanfare ça donne quoi ? Quelqu'un sort encore le mot sadique ou cruelle et le prochain chapitre je me fais un plaisir de le faire terminer sur un suspens de la mort qui tue...Bisous à tous :) **


	7. Renée

**Salut les gens, certains d'entre vous ont été méchants et donc j'ai fait une fin sadique, un point c'est tout !**

**Guest: à maintenant !**

**nono: Oh merci beaucoup c'est agréable à entendre. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. **

**Filleàcôté de moi: indice pour toi dans ce chapitre, une fois encore, et je te promets qu'un jour prochain je vais me montrer tellement machiavélique que tu me taperas pour savoir la suite !**

**Guest: heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. **

**Lucie34: A l'origine j'avais prévu que ce soit Carlisle qui parte avec elle, mais tout compte fait j'ai d'autre projet. Taper Phil là où sa fait mal ? Dans son orgueil propablement. **

**Beatrice: oui la relation Bella/Alec est très forte. Quand au divorce avec Esmée et bien...sans rire je vais le dire maintenant. Bisous**

**Bien sur ce je vous promets des révélations, des prises de bec et des prises tout court. Enfin voilà quoi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Lâchez là, lança quelqu'un d'autre en rentrant dans le conflit.

- Tu es qui toi d'abord ? s'énerva Phil en lançant un regard mauvais à Alec.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Bella vous a demandé de la lâcher, faites le c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un petit puceau merci, claqua la voix mauvaise de Phil.

- Oh croyez-moi je pourrais vous en donner plus d'une, comme « vous auriez dû un peu moins tremper votre nouille vous », ricana ouvertement l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas moi le trou duc qui n'entend pas ce qu'on essaye de lui dire. Elle ne veut plus vous revoir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette phrase que vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes débile à ce point, ça rend sourd apparemment ?

Phil s'emporta aussitôt, il libéra le poignet de Bella et essaya d'envoyer un coup de poing à Alec. Le jeune homme le réceptionna avec brio et le jeta au sol sous le regard approbateur de James. Mais Phil ne se découragea pas, il se releva et au moment où il allait une fois de plus agresser Alec, Bella s'interposa et lui tordit le bras prête à lui casser, le regard tueur.

- Lui c'est comme mon fils, tu y touche tu es mort ! cria la brune hors d'elle.

- Un fils Bella, nous savons tous les deux que tu es incapable de faire un enfant, répliqua-t-il méchamment.

La jeune femme serrait déjà la mâchoire depuis un moment mais là il avait dépassé les bornes, alors qu'elle allait lui casser le bras, une voix intervint froidement.

- Toi tu sais en faire mais les garder vivants jusqu'à la naissance tu n'y arrives pas, rétorqua Renée en apparaissant.

- C'est bas ça Renée, dit-il méchamment.

- Aussi bas que ta connerie, tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? Tires-toi.

Phil pesa le pour et le contre mais il comprit bien vite qu'il ne pourrait pas en placer une. Bella ne l'écouterait pas et Renée passerait son temps à le contredire. Il tourna donc les talons en se promettant de lui faire entendre raison un jour ou l'autre. Bella en souffla de soulagement, mais ne perdit pas pour autant son visage haineux. Elle attrapa Alec en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien et commença à descendre des gradins.

- Bella s'il te plait, commença Renée en la suivant.

- Tu sais je n'ai pas plus envie de te parler à toi qu'à lui, répliqua la brune sans tourner la tête.

- Un jour il faudra bien que l'on se dise ce que l'on a sur le cœur et ce jour-là tu sauras où me trouver, j'habite toujours au même endroit. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me pardonnes, juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait et que tu pourras dire ce que tu veux je reste ta mère.

- Ah vraiment, je n'étais pas au courant que j'en avais déjà eu une un jour. Angela, Alec en route, James on se retrouve au pensionnat.

La brune sortit le plus vite possible de cet endroit avant que ça ne s'aggrave une fois encore, elle qui espérait des vacances, ici ça allait être dur. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Alec attrapa le bras de Bella et la fit ralentir.

- Tu devrais lui parler, dit-il en faisant la grimace.

- Je te demande pardon, s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt.

- J'ai haïs mes parents toute mon enfance parce que je ne les voyais jamais, j'avais plus de contact avec Carlisle qu'avec mon propre père. Toujours en déplacement, toujours absent. Néanmoins quand ils sont mort, je m'en suis voulu de ne jamais leur avoir dit, parce qu'ils auraient peut-être pût faire quelque chose ou pas, mais au moins je n'aurais plus rien à regretter aujourd'hui. Vas lui dire ces quatre vérités, tu te libéreras d'un sacré poids, parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut lui arriver demain, en plus tu seras tranquille pour le reste de tes vacances. C'est ta mère Bella, même si c'est une garce, c'est ta mère.

Le visage de la brune prit une couleur assez rouge puis violette, un peu comme quand Charlie se mettait en colère, puis elle leva les bras au ciel en criant.

- Bordel ça fait mal de se faire recadrer par un môme de 16 ans.

- Je suis presque un homme maintenant, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as encore du chemin à faire mon homme. Allez bouges toi que j'aille voir cette morue.

Quand Bella retourna dans la salle, il ne restait plus personne à part les organisateurs et Renée qui était assise sur le gradin du bas. Elle avait pris un sacré coup de vieux en peu de temps. Ses cheveux autrefois si beau avaient ternis, son teint était beaucoup plus pale. Elle n'avait pas une trace de maquillage sur la figure. Même ses fringues n'étaient plus aussi accordées qu'avant. Bella s'approcha avec les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Renée releva le visage en l'entendant arriver. Son regard paraissait mélancolique, mais il n'attendrit pas sa fille pour autant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette conversation arrive si vite, s'exclama-t-elle en soufflant.

- Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de retourner dans cette prison où tu m'as sois disant élevé. Et je suis en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui détient des arguments très persuasifs. Je ne vais pas t'accorder beaucoup de temps, alors tu ferais mieux d'abréger ta souffrance maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire pour que tu comprennes, rien à tes yeux n'aurait de poids. Depuis le début je ne sentais pas Phil, je le voyais comme un dragueur, certes riche et beau, mais un dragueur tout de même. Alors je me suis dit que la meilleur façon de te faire entendre raison c'était de le mettre en plein jour. Seulement voilà, Phil est bien plus que ce que je croyais et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Prise à mon propre piège. Nous avons couchés ensemble quelques fois en nous disant que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Seulement voilà, je suis tombé enceinte et Phil a vu en moi un avenir qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir avec toi. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne chose, loin de là, c'est juste que ça nous ai tombé dessus sans qu'on puisse comprendre. Vous alliez vous marier et Phil était pris entre deux feux. Je ne cherche pas à le défendre, mais à t'expliquer. Quand tu nous as vu, son monde s'est écroulé, il connait ton caractère, il savait d'avance que tu allais lui en faire baver. II n'avait pas imaginé que tu quitterais tout pour recommencer ailleurs.

- La preuve qu'il ne me connait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend, marmonna Bella en s'asseyant.

- Phil t'aime plus qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Après ton départ, il a essayé de s'intéresser au bébé, mais moi il ne me voyait plus. Il n'avait que toi à l'esprit. Je lui en veux beaucoup pour ça. Parce qu'un soir je me suis mise en colère, une furie en voyant qu'il t'envoyait des messages et que moi j'étais là bien en face et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. J'ai commencé à m'engueuler avec lui et j'ai perdu le bébé.

- Au moins un de sauvé sur les trois, répondit méchamment Bella.

- Tu es cruelle quelque fois tu en as conscience ?

- Ma cruauté je l'ai hérité de toi, répliqua Bella pas touché le moins du monde par le reproche de sa mère. Tu as voulu avorter de moi, sans papa je ne serais pas de ce monde. Tu as fait de mon enfance un enfer, tu m'as séparé de mon père et mon frère dans des circonstances qui m'ont fait les détester pour le reste de mes jours. Tu as voulu faire de moi une poupée Barbie contre mon gré, en te fichant bien de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Quand tu as vu que je ne coopérerais pas, tu t'es débarrassé de moi en me collant dans une pension pour jeune en difficulté. Une fois que j'ai enfin retrouvé un peu de stabilité, que je prévois de me marier, tu me piques mon fiancé pour faire un gosse avec lui. Je m'en vais pour réapprendre à vivre loin de ton influence, je reviens juste pour des vacances et tu te la joue victime ! Qui est cruelle maman ? Certainement pas moi. En plus, tu as abandonné Emmett alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au berceau pour pouvoir continuer ta carrière de mannequin, il a appris à grandir sans mère, le peu de fois où tu étais là c'était pour lui reprocher le fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Charlie. Quand tu m'as emmené, tu l'as laissé définitivement à Forks, sans jamais demander de ses nouvelles. C'est ça que tu appelles être mère ? Désolé de te le dire, mais si c'était pour que cet enfant vive dans les mêmes conditions que celles dans lesquelles tu nous as élevés, Emmett et moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il vienne au monde. Emmett est devenu une espèce de gros con machiste et moi je suis une vieille peau aigri. Mais au moins on a des gens qui nous aiment autour de nous. Emmett a papa, moi j'ai des amis fidèles. Toi maman, que te reste-t-il de ta grande époque de star ? Un ami, un mari, des enfants ? Rien, absolument rien. A toujours vouloir monter plus haut on finit par se casser la gueule et toi tu t'es ravagé la façade contre le sol.

Renée mit un certain temps à digérer le monologue de sa fille. Les larmes lui était monté aux yeux mais elle garda un peu de dignité en affichant un bref sourire.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, tu pourras le faire quand tu seras mère…

- J'ai tous les droits de te juger, je suis la première à avoir subi ton égocentrisme et ta cupidité. Je ne suis peut-être pas mère pour l'instant, mais j'ai acquis plus d'expérience en ce domaine sans en avoir que toi en n'en ayant deux. J'élève actuellement des enfants et je sais exactement quels sont les actes à faire et ceux à éviter. Pour ça au moins je peux te remercier, je ne risque pas de reproduire tes erreurs. J'ai bien enregistré la liste à faire et à ne pas faire. Tu n'as jamais sût me prouver que tu pouvais être ma mère, pas une preuve de bonté de ta part, pas un geste d'amour, rien, moi je sais donner ses choses, même à des enfants qui ne sont pas les miens.

- Je vois que tu as toujours ton franc-parler et que tu as acquis le pouvoir de dire ce que tu penses sans t'énerver, lança Renée en ravalant ses larmes. Je crois que j'aurais préféré me prendre une gifle ça m'aurait fait moins mal.

- Je vis dans une famille extraordinaire qui m'enseigne inconsciemment ce qu'est la vie de famille et comment rester calme en toute circonstance.

- Le jeune homme qui était en ta compagnie tout à l'heure à en effet l'air de savoir manier les mots comme une épée. Vous êtes aussi blessant l'un que l'autre.

- Tu m'en vois heureuse, sourit Bella. S'il y a bien une chose que j'adore chez Alec c'est ça. Au moins lui ce n'est pas un faux cul qui ment comme un arracheur de dent. As-tu autre chose à me dire ou tu trouves que l'abcès est bien assez crevé comme ça ?

Renée garda le silence un bon moment, Bella en conclut donc qu'elle pouvait partir, personnellement elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

- Tu devrais prendre ça avant de partir, claqua la voix de Renée.

Belle se retourne en fermant les yeux, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était partir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Renée avait une énorme liasse de lettres à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bella sentant son cœur s'accélérait pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

- Des lettres de ton père. Il n'a jamais cessé de t'écrire. Une chaque mois. J'ai encore à la maison les cadeaux qu'il t'envoyait pour chaque anniversaire. Ceux-ci par exemple, celui de tes 18 ans et celui de tes 20 ans.

Renée montra un collier en argent avec une perle en pendentif et un bracelet lui aussi en argent avec des petits emblèmes dessus. Bella sentit une rage folle montait en elle.

- Il ne t'a jamais oublié, c'est moi qui ai intercepté tous leurs messages…

- Leurs ?

- Oui Emmett aussi t'a beaucoup écrit, ils ont cherché pendant longtemps à avoir de tes nouvelles, je leur ai donné une adresse de boite postale, jamais l'adresse où nous habitions. Je sais que Charlie est venu plusieurs fois à Phœnix pour te retrouver, sans succès, il a cherchait dans les écoles publics, mais jamais au pensionnat. Mais Emmett a été plus malin. Nous nous sommes revu il y a quelques jours, il a fait des recherches approfondit et a fini par comprendre que tu n'habitais plus à Phœnix, alors il est venu me demander en personne où tu étais. J'ai été dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. J'avais soupçonné que tu retournerais à Forks, mais puisqu'il te cherchait ici, je pense que ce n'est pas là-bas que tu as dû aller.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'énerva une fois de plus Bella en sentant toute sa colère maitrisait jusqu'ici déborder.

- Tu avais besoin d'être loin d'eux pour devenir une star, seulement voilà tu ne m'as pas laissé faire, alors tu as fini en pensionnat et à partir de là je ne pouvais plus te dire la vérité parce que ça allait mieux entre nous et je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuille…

- Que je t'en veuille, mais je te déteste est-ce que tu as conscience de ça ?

- En te rendant ces lettres j'espérais te prouver que j'étais ta mère, c'est un geste d'amour que je te fais là, j'aurais bien pût les garder pour moi et ne jamais rien te dire…

- Amour ? Toi tu sais ce qu'est l'amour ? Papa lui il sait. Pendant des années il m'a écrit et continue encore, malgré le fait qu'il ne sache même pas si je suis en vie ! Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'ils me laissent partir sans un mot ?

- Bella non, s'il te plait…

- Je veux la vérité !

- Quand Charlie a voulu récupérer ta garde et il en avait les moyens, je lui ai fait du chantage. Emmett avait volait dans un magasin du coin et il a volé une voiture juste après, Charlie a étouffé l'histoire, mais moi j'étais au courant. Je lui ai donc dis d'abandonner ta garde, que je lui laissé Emmett, sinon j'irai voir ses supérieurs et Emmett irait faire un tour en prison et lui perdrait son boulot. Il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il a abandonné sa fille pour protéger son fils.

Le bras de Bella fit un grand arc de cercle avant que sa main n'atteigne le visage de sa mère. L'impact laissa une trace rouge sur la joue de la femme. Bella récupéra les lettres, le collier et le bracelet avant de regarder sa mère avec toute la haine qui l'habitait.

- Tu peux à présent savoir si la gifle fait plus mal que mes mots. Le jeune homme qui était avec moi m'a convaincu de venir te voir pour te parler, te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que demain prévoit. Tu pourrais bien mourir d'ici quelques jours d'une crise cardiaque et tu pourras te dire que je ne serais pas là. Je serais à ton enterrement, juste pour te souhaiter une aussi jolie mort que ta vie à pût l'être, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te pleurerais pas, je ne te regretterais pas. J'en ai vu des salopes durant ma vie, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que la pire soit ma propre mère. J'avais crût que tu avais touché le fond en couchant avec Phil et là j'apprends que tu étais prête à mettre ton fils, ton premier enfant en prison pour obtenir quoi au juste ? Une gloire projetée sur ta fille. Tu ne me fais même plus pitié, tu ne me fais plus rien. Et je suis heureuse que nous ayons parlé, parce que je crois bien que ce sont les derniers mots que nous échangerons à présent. J'espère sincèrement que tu récupéras Phil, ainsi peut être me lâchera-t-il la grappe. Adieu.

Bella laissa Renée seule avec son remord et tourna les talons. Elle serra contre elle les lettres de son père. C'est elle qui se sentait coupable à présent. Coupable d'avoir frappé Emmett, coupable de ne pas avoir donné de ses nouvelles à son père alors que ça faisait un an qu'elle vivait à côté de chez lui, coupable d'avoir douté d'eux. Depuis toute petite elle avait appris à leur en vouloir parce qu'ils ne lui donnaient pas de signe d'intérêt, alors qu'ils s'étaient battu pour la revoir. Quand elle rejoignit Alec et Angela, l'un comme l'autre compris que ce n'était pas le moment de demander comment ça c'était passé.

- J'aurais peut-être dû garder mes conseils pour moi, souffla l'adolescent à l'oreille d'Angela.

- Je ne pense pas, au moins elle ne rentre pas les mains vides, elle a peut être obtenu plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

- Je l'espère pour elle.

Angela prit le volant et conduisit jusqu'au pensionnat. Pendant le trajet, Alec posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci pour ton conseil, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Un jour il faudra que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de connerie.

- Tu seras toujours jeune à mes yeux. Mon jeune padawan, qui dépassera bientôt le maitre en termes de psychologie.

- Tu as donc appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Angela en entrant dans la conversation.

- Oui, je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à faire en rentrant à Forks.

Alec passa un bras de chaque côté du siège et l'enlaça en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Bella se mit à ricanai mais profita de ce moment. Alec n'était pas souvent démonstratif. Mais il avait bien comprit qu'elle en avait besoin. Bella mit les lettres dans la boite à gant quand elle vit l'école de loin. Leur arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu. Plusieurs élèves se réunirent à l'entrée pour accueillir Bella et avoir de ses nouvelles. Seth et son équipe étaient là aussi, c'était une tradition que James avait mise en place depuis des années. Puisqu'ils étaient presque à chaque fois en finale ensemble, les deux écoles se faisaient une petite soirée ensemble juste après.

- Bella je peux aller là-bas avec l'équipe ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda un peu trop gentiment Alec.

- Si tu veux dire, est-ce que je peux aller draguer Leah, chuchota-t-elle discrètement, oui tu peux la rejoindre. De toute façon je ne pars pas sans toi.

Alec rougit de la tête au pied. Mais il se dérida quand Bella lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Fais en sorte de ne pas lui faire peur, elle est capable de te mettre au tapis en moins de deux.

- Ca payera un jour Bella, ça payera très cher, menaça-t-il en partant.

Il la laissa donc ricaner dans son coin. Elle fut vite rejointe par James qui posa un bras affectueux sur ses épaules.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ? Je t'es vu retourné dans le gymnase.

- Mal, très mal, avoua-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire. Si ce n'était pas ma mère, je l'aurais déjà décapité.

- Viens me parler un peu de toi au calme. Tu me donnes toujours de tes nouvelles mais j'estime ne pas en avoir encore assez.

Ils partirent donc dans les cuisines pour pouvoir discuter en paix. Personne n'oserait s'aventurer ici sans permission, sauf peut-être Alec, mais il était bien trop occupé.

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe dans le grand Nord ?

- Il fait froid mais je survie. Il y a de la chaleur humaine là-bas, dit-elle en souriant.

Ce qui fit lever un sourcil à James qui captait tout en moins de trois secondes.

- Quel genre de chaleur humaine ? Te serais-tu trouvé un homme ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mentit-elle avec perfection.

- Oh la vilaine menteuse ! s'écria-t-il en la menaçant du doigt. Tu mens très bien Bell's mais pas encore assez pour moi. Comment s'appelle-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler James…

- Bien sûr que si tu vas m'en parler, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il n'est pas super beau ? Il est tatoué ? Il est marié ? continua-t-il en ricanant.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le visage de Bella perdre toutes ses couleurs et son regard fuyant.

- Oh putain de merde Bella, il est marié, comprit-il en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Expliques moi.

- Que veux-tu que je t'explique ? Il est brillant, il est beau, il est gentil, attentionné, c'est un père adoptif magnifique, un médecin admirable, mais il est marié.

- Bordel de merde c'est ton patron ! cria-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Hurles le encore plus fort au cas où son fils n'aurait pas entendu, claqua la voix de Bella en se renfrognant.

- Putain je te rappelle que tu as quittés Phil parce qu'il te faisait cocu avec ta mère. Et toi tu acceptes de devenir la maitresse d'un homme marié !

- Et oh doucement le juge là, sa bonne femme elle le fait cocu depuis belle lurette, il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis plus d'un an, cette garce est une vraie pouffiasse qui déteste les gosses que j'élève. Alors il peut bien la faire cocu, elle en fait de même de son côté ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, moi je n'ai jamais été voir ailleurs quand j'étais avec Phil et il avait sa part de moi dès qu'il le souhaitait si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Yo ! On se calme, je suis tout à fait au diapason avec toi, je sais que Phil est un enfoiré de première cat…pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Au diapason ? répéta-t-elle en faisant la grimace. T'as ouvert un dictionnaire dernièrement ou quoi ?

- Très drôle, je me cultive tu crois quoi, il n'y a pas que le sport dans la vie. Mais enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet. Si cette femme est une pétasse, que les gosses t'adorent et que le père est raide dingue de toi, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de divorcer ?

C'est une question que Bella ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la part de James. Est-ce que Carlisle accepterait de divorcer pour être avec elle, Bella n'en avait pas la moindre idée et elle avait peur de lui poser la question. Elle avait peur de le perdre lui. Ce qui au départ était une relation sexuelle sans lendemain se transformait petit à petit en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond pour Bella. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas plus. Une autre maison avec Carlisle et les enfants. Loin de la menace Edward et du regard supérieur d'Esmée.

- Chier Bell's regardes toi, grogna James en descendant du comptoir. Tu l'aimes. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Sept mois, marmonna-t-elle.

- Combien ? redemanda James croyant qu'il avait mal entendu.

- Sept mois, répéta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu couches avec un homme depuis sept mois alors que sa femme vie dans la même maison ?

- Elle n'est pratiquement jamais là.

- Et bien j'espère pour toi que tu trouveras le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressens, parce que cette situation finira par exploser un jour ou l'autre. Je ne veux pas te porter la poisse, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit fait à l'amiable plutôt que ça finisse en pugilat.

- Toi tu as vraiment fourré ton nez dans un dictionnaire, après diapason j'ai le droit à pugilat. Ne me juge pas James c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je ne le ferais pas et tu le sais. Je te conseille c'est tout. Fais bien attention à toi.

- Est-ce que ça m'a servi jusque-là ? Pour une fois que je suis insouciante dans ma vie.

- Tu as toujours été une teigne, lui fit remarquer James en souriant innocemment. Tu es une des élèves qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. Alors oui fait attention, je te connais quand tu t'engages quelque part, tu fonces tête baissée. Donc fait attention à toi, je ne veux pas que ce charmant docteur te brise le cœur.

- Je pense qu'il ne pourra pas faire pire que Phil dans tous les cas, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Crois-moi tu ne sais jamais ce que la vie peut prévoir.

- L'oiseau de mauvaise augure t'as pas d'autre chose à me dire, genre des bonnes nouvelles.

La soirée se passa relativement bien, Bella capta même un baiser entre Alec et Leah, mais elle eut la bonté de ne rien dire. James paraissait plus gai à présent qu'il l'avait revu. Il essaya de dissuader Alec de participer à la prochaine compétition, et oui il avait bien vu que Seth avait trouvé le joyau rare. Bella appela Carlisle le soir même et elle lui confia tous ce que sa mère lui avait dits. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à lui, est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ? La semaine à Phœnix passa bien trop vite aux yeux des deux voyageurs. Même s'ils avaient très envie de revoir le reste de la famille, le soleil allait leur manquer. Bella fut heureuse de ne pas revoir Phil, au moins il la laisserait probablement tranquille maintenant. Quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à l'aéroport, Bella serra Angela et James dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Appelle nous dès que tu es arrivée, lui demanda James inquiet.

- Sois tranquille, je le ferais. Allez Alec, on retourne chez nous.

- A bientôt Bell's, la salua une dernière fois Angela.

Bella semblait anxieuse de repartir, Alec le remarqua facilement. Mais elle ne lui confia rien. Il s'endormit pendant le voyage, Bella en profita donc pour sortir les lettres de son père et d'Emmett de son sac. Elle en ouvrit une et commença à la lire, puis une deuxième et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'avion amorce la descente. Tous ces mots lui auraient fait tellement de bien quand elle était jeune. Ca l'aurait convaincu que quelqu'un l'aimait quelque part, mais voilà sa mère avait tellement été égoïste, que Bella en avait souffert. Comme à l'allée, Jacob se trouvait prêt à les recevoir. Bella le redéposa chez lui en l'entendant une fois encore se chamailler avec Alec, il y a certaine habitude qui ne se perde pas. Le retour à Forks se fit sous une note un peu plus joyeuse, Bella ne voulait pas déprimer dans son coin. Mais quand elle arriva au carrefour principal elle freina et regarda sur sa gauche.

- Tu devrais y aller, lui souffla Alec comprenant enfin ce qui la tourmentait tant.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'ils m'attendent et la seule fois où mon frère m'a revu, je l'ai humilié.

- Mais s'il t'aime, il saura te pardonner. Je sais que mes conseils ne sont pas forcément toujours avisés, mais j'espère que celui-là sera bon.

- Tu seras bientôt un homme aussi sage que Carlisle, le complimenta-t-elle se qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bella tourna donc à gauche et s'engagea dans une petite rue en bord de forêt. La maison n'avait pas changée, elle avait vieillie, mais sinon elle restait la même. Bella se gara sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Vas-y je reste dans la voiture, passe-moi juste ton portable que je prévienne Carlisle que nous serons en retard, sinon il va s'inquiéter.

Bella lui obéit docilement et s'arma de tout son courage. Elle prit son sac où elle avait laissé ses lettres. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur le front de son voisin et descendit de la voiture. Ses jambes lui semblaient tellement lourdes. Bella mit un certain temps avant de frapper enfin à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour.

- Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en cherchant ses lunettes dans sa poche.

- Oui papa, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, lança Bella en l'aidant à les mettre.

* * *

**Je vous avez prévenu, je vous avez même menacé. Il fallait pas me dire les mots qui fâchent, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Charlie avec grande impatience ! MOUAHAH ! Sinon vous avez aimé ? **


	8. Emmett

**Salut les gens, vous vous doutez bien que ceci est le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire plus court. **

**Nono: MOI ? Sadique ? mais non voyons...en fait si et j'adore ça ! Les retrouvailles risquent d'être émouvant. Quand à Carlisle et le divorce c'est attendu de beaucoup de monde. **

**lucie34: Pour Charlie je crois que tu frôles la vérité. Pour Bella même si c'était le cas je ne le dirais pas. **

**emelyne: oui Renée ne fait pas l'unanimité, par contre Alec lui est bien remonté dans les sondages. **

**beatrice: Sa mère mérite son sort. Bella espère pouvoir rattraper le temps avec son père et son frère même si ça ne remplacera pas les années perdues. Carlisle est un homme long à la détente n'est-ce pas. **

**Bien sur ce, comme d'hab, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous adore les chéris. A bientôt. **

* * *

Bella vit Charlie tanguer et perdre toutes ses couleurs. Bella le rattrapa avec force et le secoua un peu.

- Eh oh Charlie, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années tu n'as pas intérêt de faire une crise cardiaque maintenant, le menaça-t-elle sérieusement.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, ma fille, pleura-t-il en posant ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme avec tendresse. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !

Bella lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle avait crût comprendre en effet, grâce aux lettres, qu'elle lui manquait profondément.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? la questionna-t-il en essayant vainement ses larmes.

La brune lui montra le paquet de lettres qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais en bref, j'ai vu Renée et elle m'a donné ça avec des années de retard. J'ai un peu ton caractère tu t'en doute et il se trouve que je suis plus rancunière qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

- Entre, lui proposa-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte, tu me raconteras ça à l'intérieur.

Bella senti son cœur battre la chamade quand elle franchit pour la première fois depuis presque 16 ans, la porte de la maison de son enfance. Rien n'avait beaucoup changé, sauf que ça ressemblait vraiment à une maison d'homme. Les yeux de Bella s'embuèrent de larmes, elle n'avait pas prévu que ça lui ferait un tel effet de revenir ici.

- C'est qui ? hurla une grosse voix bourrue dans le salon que Bella reconnue aussitôt.

- Viens plutôt voir par toi-même, lui répliqua Charlie en essuyant définitivement ses larmes.

Quand Bella vit son frère arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'arrêter net, elle ne sût pas comment réagir. Est-ce que si elle répondait à sa pulsion et lui sautait dans les bras pour un câlin, il allait la repousser ? Mais la jeune femme n'était pas une pleutre elle décida donc de s'avancer rapidement et d'ouvrir les bras. La réaction d'Emmett la fit rire, il avait levé les bras comme pour se protéger d'un coup prochain. Il se détendit radicalement quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Le corps de sa sœur lui semblait si petit comparait au sien.

- Je suis désolé Emmett, je ne savais pas, lui souffla-t-elle en pleurs. Elle m'avait dit que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, que de toute façon vous ne demandiez pas de mes nouvelles, que vous n'en aviez rien à foutre…je suis désolé Emmett, pardonnes moi s'il-te-plait.

Le grand frère referma ses grandes paluches autour du corps de sa petite sœur en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est rien Belli Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La jeune femme resserra encore plus son étreinte. Charlie vint les rejoindre et posa une main tendre sur sa tête.

- Nous connaissons Renée aussi bien que toi, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, lui expliqua Charlie.

- Je suppose que c'est elle qui a été assez perverse pour nous envoyer un faire-part de ton mariage, ricana méchamment Emmett.

Bella se recula en fronçant les sourcils et son frère lui expliqua l'histoire. Si vraiment c'était Renée, elle avait atteint le fond mais cherchait encore du pétrole !

- Alors comme ça tu t'es marié, sourit Charlie tristement, comment s'appelle l'heureux élu.

- Il ne s'appelle plus rien à mes yeux, à part peut-être enculé notoire ! Ou enfoiré ça marche aussi.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une très longue histoire.

- Viens nous raconter alors, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

Charlie les installa dans le salon où la télé tournait dans le vide. Bella resta là à leur parler pendant plus d'une heure. Entre temps, Charlie et Emmett lui expliquaient certaine chose, le pourquoi du comment. Ils n'appréciaient déjà pas Renée, mais quand Bella leur cita la liste de ses méfaits, ce fut la fin totale.

- Elle a vraiment de la chance que je sois shérif et non pas tueur à gage, sinon elle serait déjà morte, claqua la voix de Charlie hargneusement.

- Moi je ne suis pas contre le fait de la buter si vous m'offrez un alibi, blagua Emmett en ricanant.

Bella qui retenait la pression depuis un moment, éclata de rire et ne réussit pas à s'arrêter. Emmett se mit à rire à son tour et Charlie en eu les larmes aux yeux. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment. Quand Bella avait revu son frère, elle l'avait classé directement dans la catégorie gros con machiste. Mais il était certainement plus que ça et c'était à elle de le découvrir à présent.

- Et que fais-tu à présent, lui demanda Charlie en la regardant heureux.

- Je travaille comme « gouvernante » dans une maison du coin. Je m'occupe de l'éducation de la petite, et je m'occupe du grand aussi quand il est bien luné, ricana Bella en s'arrêtant aussitôt de rire. Bordel je l'ai oublié !

Elle se précipita vers l'extérieur sous les yeux inquiets d'Emmett et Charlie. Quand Bella arriva à la voiture, elle trouva Alec en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux sur le siège.

- Sur la tête de ma grand-mère ! cria Emmett en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu travailles chez les Cullen ?

- Oui depuis plus d'un an, répondit-elle en affrontant son regard. Ne m'en voulez pas, comprenez-moi juste. J'ai toujours pensé que vous m'aviez abandonné…

Charlie lui fit un sourire rassurant mais Bella craignait plus la réaction de son frère. Le visage d'Emmett se détendit aussitôt et il éclata de rire une fois de plus.

- Et dire que j'ai été jusqu'à Phœnix pour te trouver, alors que tu te cachais juste à l'autre bout de la ville, si ce n'est pas de l'acharnement du destin ça ! Ce cher Docteur Cullen me le payera cher un de ses jours !

Bella vit du mouvement dans la voiture et remarqua qu'Alec se réveillait. Emmett rigola encore plus en se tenant le ventre.

- Oh putain, qu'est-ce que tu as dû souffrir avec lui, c'est un monstre ce mioche !

- Imagine un peu mon caractère actuel en te disant que c'est moi qui lui ai fait la misère et qu'il a capitulé bien vite. Je suis plus sadique que lui et toi réuni.

Elle lui fit son sourire le plus fou et fit signe à Alec de sortir de la voiture. Mais le jeune homme fit non de la tête. Bella se retourna en soulevant les sourcils avec un air autoritaire sur le visage. Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup et pris son courage à deux mains.

- C'est génial comment tu fais ça? la questionna Emmett impressionné.

Bella se sentait bizarre. Le fait que ce qu'il lui restait de famille ne lui en veuille pas, ne lui reproche rien, qu'ils fassent comme si tout allait bien à présent, c'était une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Quand Alec sorti de la voiture en secouant ses cheveux avec un gros soupir Bella s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas s'il rentre avec nous ? leur demanda Bella.

- Vas-y épargne moi ça je suis très bien dans la voiture, objecta Alec en se prenant une claque derrière la tête.

- Sois aimable un peu, pour commencer on dit bonjour, ça s'appelle de la politesse ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, dit Alec en se tournant uniquement vers Charlie, au revoir ! continua-t-il en regardant Emmett. C'est bon je peux y aller maintenant ?

Le shérif explosa de rire et Emmett le regarda avec des yeux ronds, apparemment il ne riait pas beaucoup.

- Je l'aime bien moi ce gosse, bien sûr qu'il peut rentrer, s'exclama Charlie en marchant vers la maison.

- Et si moi je ne veux pas qu'il mette un pied à la maison ! cria Emmett en boudant.

- Je suis chez moi mon fils, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Le brun soupira fortement en suivant son père et en marmonnant. Belle posa la main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul aussi longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça m'a permis de roupiller, je ne demande que ça.

- Tu as téléphoné à Carlisle ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant.

- Oui il avait l'air déçu qu'on ne rentre pas maintenant. J'ai l'impression que je manque au docteur Cullen, ricana-t-il en lui redonnant son portable et en marchant vers la maison d'enfance de sa nourrice.

- Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner dans ce cas, murmura Bella en souriant.

Quand elle entra de nouveau dans la maison, Alec se tenait nonchalamment au bas des escaliers les bras croisés en l'attendant.

- Je n'affronterais pas ce bouledogue sans toi, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant Emmett du doigt.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Quelque chose lui disait que sa nouvelle manière d'être avait une explication. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça. Alors pourquoi détestait-il Alec et les femmes en générale. Cette explication se fit connaitre quand on sonna à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

- Est-ce que j'ouvre ? demanda Bella peu sûre d'elle.

- Bien entendu ma fille, tu es chez toi ici ! cria Charlie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il avait dit le contraire à Emmett un peu avant. La jeune femme se fit percuter par un petit bonhomme quand elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une femme magnifique, certes, mais peu amène néanmoins. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, un bronzage trop voyant, et des yeux verts prononcés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea la femme hautaine.

- La politesse exige un bonjour d'abord, intervint Alec avant de disparaitre en voyant le regard blasé de son amie.

- Bonjour, attaqua Bella en faisant un sourire mauvais, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Laisse là tranquille Jessica, dit Emmett avec un visage froid en apparaissant.

- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils à une pétasse quelconque que tu as dénichée dans n'importe quel bordel ! hurla la femme jalouse.

Bella senti ce petit quelque chose monter en elle et Alec savait très bien que ça allait mal finir puisqu'il se mit à rire à gorge déployé.

- Je fais ce que je veux et de plus je te laisse bien mon fils alors que tu traine avec un sale ado boutonneux.

- Mike a 18 ans et il est capable de s'occuper de Diego…

- J'ai eu Mike comme élève et il con comme un manche ! lança froidement le frère de Bella. On peut s'estimer heureux s'il arrive à compter jusqu'à deux ! Et que ce type élève mon fils, c'est hors de question !

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je suis sa mère, c'est moi qui ai la garde…

- Nous avons garde alternée, nuance. Et entre nous la pétasse qui traine dans les bordels je pense que c'est plutôt toi, au moins elle ne s'est pas tapé la moitié de Forks !

- C'est certain je vivais à Phœnix, se moqua ouvertement Bella en faisant rire encore plus Alec. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous devriez arrêter les UV, parce qu'on sait tous ici qu'il n'y a pas de soleil à Forks et en plus vous allez choper un cancer ou pire encore…finir comme ma mère et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un compliment.

La fameuse Jessica la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça depuis une éternité.

- Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ! demanda-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux.

- Personnellement je n'en ai rien à battre, vous pourriez bien être la fille de Chuck Norris que je m'en tamponnerais le vagin avec le pinceau de l'indifférence. Par contre ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que l'on m'a traité de pétasse remonte à … bah à jamais en fait parce que je n'ai pas laissé le temps à cette personne de m'insulter. Après c'est à votre guise, vous tenez à vos cheveux et votre petite gueule ou pas ?

Même Emmett était agréablement surpris, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'une aussi petite personne puisse faire aussi peur. Jessica se contenta de regarder Emmett un peu moins fière d'elle.

- Je viens le rechercher dans trois semaines au même endroit. Il aura intérêt d'être prêt.

Elle tourna les talons sans même adresser un autre regard à Bella qui arborait un sourire fier d'elle.

- Grogniasse va ! dit-elle en claquant la porte avec décontraction. Bien où en étions-nous ?

Alec s'approcha d'elle en se tenant le ventre et en essuyant ses larmes.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'adore des fois, tu es juste géniale. C'est la fille du maire, elle travaille à l'école primaire et c'est elle qui a refusé de prendre Jane dans sa classe alors que la directrice était d'accord, lui expliqua Alec en reprenant son souffle.

- Et bien je me sens encore mieux maintenant. Peux-tu nous laisser cinq minutes s'il te plait mon homme ?

- Sans soucis je me sentirais beaucoup mieux avec le shérif je pense, au moins lui il a le sens de l'humour.

Emmett leva son majeur en souriant et Alec eu du mal à cacher son sourire en voyant son prof de sport réagir ainsi.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu hais les femmes maintenant, si moi j'avais dû supporter une « chose » dans ce genre, je crois que je me serais pendu, ou alors que j'aurais simulé son suicide. C'était ta femme ?

- Ex-compagne. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'est fait la malle avec Mike Newton, un de mes élèves les plus récalcitrants.

- Un peu comme Alec donc. Tout s'explique enfin. J'ai vraiment crût que tu n'étais qu'un con misogyne et partial de surplus.

Il ricana en l'entendant parler et secoua la tête.

- J'ai une dent contre les femmes c'est vrai. Ma mère m'a toujours délaissé, ma sœur me déteste et ma compagne me fait cocu, alors les femmes je les méprise beaucoup en effet.

- Je ne te déteste pas…enfin plus, avoua Bella en étant tout à fait honnête. Il faut juste que tu arrives à comprendre que toutes les femmes ne sont pas les mêmes. C'est pareil pour les ados, apprend à connaitre Alec avant de le juger, il est super, plein d'ironie et de bon sens. Chacun vit des trucs difficiles dans la vie et on s'en sort tous différemment.

- Ouais tu as peut être raison. Viens je vais te présenter ton neveu, s'échappa son frère en lui indiquant le salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'autre pièce Charlie était assis sur le canapé avec son petit fils sur les genoux, en train de lui lire une histoire.

- Saperlipopette s'écria le funambule, si mon fil se casse je tomberais dans le vide ! narra Charlie en faisant de grands gestes.

- Papa regardes, papy Charlie me lit mon histoire que j'ai eu à la bibliothèque. Mike voulait le faire, mais je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à lire d'abord.

Bella et Alec sourirent en l'entendant parler. Emmett vint taper dans la main de son fils en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ah ça c'est mon fils. Regardes là-bas, c'est ta tante Bella.

Le gamin s'arracha des bras de son père et s'approcha de sa tante en souriant.

- Dis donc tu es vachement plus belle que sur la photo et tu es plus grande aussi. Et toi mon papa il m'a montré une photo de ta classe et il a dit que tu étais une sacré bourrique, répéta le gamin en regardant Alec avec le sourire. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire mais je ne pense pas que c'était pas gentil.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu as l'air plus intelligent que ton père, attaqua Alec foudroyant Emmett du regard.

- Il tient tout de moi, répondit le concerné en répondant au regard mauvais de son élève.

- Pauvre gosse que va-t-il bien pouvoir devenir dans ce cas, souffla l'adolescent en fermant les yeux.

Bella et Charlie assistaient à cet échange de bon sentiment en souriant. La jeune femme les laissa se chamailler et s'approcha de son neveu.

- Alors ton prénom c'est Diego ?

- Oui.

- Ça te plait d'être en vacances ?

- Oui mais j'ai aussi envie de retourner à l'école, je m'ennuie chez maman.

- Ouais tout compte fais vous avez raison, ce gosse tiens tout de vous, il veut retourner à l'école, il n'a pas toutes les cases de bien rangées, s'inquiéta faussement Alec.

Bella lui remit une claque derrière la tête en prenant son neveu dans les bras.

- Moi aussi j'aimais l'école, ça me permettait d'échapper à ma mère, les vacances s'étaient mon angoisse sur terre, lui annonça Bella. C'est bien d'aimer l'école mon grand. Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai sept ans !

- Oh vraiment, je connais une petite fille qui a sept ans aussi, elle s'appelle Jane, c'est la sœur d'Alec, le garçon grognon qui est à côté de moi, là.

L'adolescent se força à lui faire un sourire exagéré.

- Est-ce que Jane aime jouer à la console ? demanda Diego plein d'espoir.

- Ca dépend des jeux, mais il faudrait lui demander à elle.

- Bah pourquoi elle n'est pas là, moi je peux lui demander, répliqua le gamin comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et bien normalement demain je vais me promener avec Jane à l'aquarium, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas vu, si ton papa veut bien, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Bella. Et tu pourras lui demander.

Diego se tourna vers son père en lui faisant ses yeux de cocker. Emmett ferma les yeux sachant déjà qu'il allait capituler.

- C'est d'accord.

- Ouf ! Heureusement que moi j'ai entrainement demain, soupira Alec soulagé.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa relativement bien, Emmett et Alec ne cessait pas de s'envoyer des piques et Bella avait l'impression d'être avec Jacob. Elle s'imagina un trio Jacob/Alec/Emmett et préféra ne plus y penser, ça serait la fin de ses pauvres nerfs très vite. Bella proposa à Charlie de venir aussi mais il dût décliner, le travail ne lui laissait pas le temps d'aller se balader. Alec et Bella finirent par reprendre la route ce qui soulagea un peu l'adolescent. Il avait encore du mal avec Emmett. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bon quand elle arriva devant la porte de la grande maison blanche. La porte s'ouvrit très vite pour laisser passer Jane qui courût vers eux en criant sa joie. Bella la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre elle avec amour, ce que cette petite bouille avait pût lui manquer. Quand elle releva le visage et vit le sourire heureux de Carlisle qui était adossé à la porte, elle sourit encore plus elle aussi.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, leur reprocha gentiment le médecin.

- Il se trouve que j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire à ma famille, lui expliqua Bella en reposant Jane.

La jeune femme avait envie d'aller vers lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement pour lui prouver à quel point il lui avait manqué, mais elle se retint.

- Alec viens voir ce que tatie Rosie m'a acheté, c'est géant ! s'écria Jane plein d'enthousiasme en entrainant son frère à l'intérieur.

- Attends je dois aider Bella à descendre les bagages…, dit l'adolescent gentiment.

- Vas-y je vais m'en charger, lança Carlisle en souriant.

Alec accepta donc de suivre sa sœur et s'éclipsa, Carlisle lui fit une accolade au passage. Quand il fut sûr que les enfants étaient bien de l'autre côté de la maison en train de regarder la nouvelle piscine que Rosalie avait acheté, Carlisle se lança vers sa maitresse et la serra contre lui avec passion.

- Ne plus pars plus jamais aussi longtemps, lui dit-il autoritairement.

- Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine, répliqua Bella en profitant de cet instant de tendresse.

- C'est déjà trop long.

Il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres le plus vite possible avant que les enfants ne reviennent.

- Alors sinon ça s'est passé comment avec ta famille ?

Bella lui expliqua en détail son après-midi. Elle eut la joie d'apprendre qu'Esmée et Edward n'était pas là pour deux semaines. Ils avaient décidé de partir visiter le Texas. Grand bien leur fasse. Le soir venu Bella se faufila dans la chambre de son amant, avec juste une nuisette sur le dos, et ne le vit pas avant qu'il ne sorte de sa salle de bain vêtu juste d'une serviette. Il sursauta un peu en la voyant mais sourit finalement en remarquant son regard gourmand.

- Bien tu me facilites la tache je n'aurais pas à t'arracher tes vêtements au moins, dit Bella en s'approchant de lui doucement et en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

- M'arracher carrément ? répondit-il en rigolant.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose, ses lèvres le firent taire bien vite. Il lui avait manqué au-delà du possible et Bella comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de son amant ce qui lui donna des frissons. Elle le poussa gentiment vers le lit et lui enleva sa serviette avec un geste habile. Carlisle voulu lui enlever sa nuisette mais Bella repoussa ses mains avec un regard autoritaire.

- Ce soir tu le laisses faire je m'occupe de tout, lui souffla-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Il ferma les yeux d'anticipation. La bouche de la jeune femme parcourut le torse, puis le ventre de l'homme et décida d'empoigner l'érection de Carlisle. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand elle commença ses lents va et vient, puis un plus puissant quand elle le prit en bouche. Il agrippa les draps puis se laissa aller aux sensations que Bella pouvait lui procurer. Cette femme était juste géniale. Sa langue faisait des merveilles et en la combinant avec ses lèvres et ses mains, c'était juste le paradis pour lui. Quand elle continua sa douce torture en le regardant sensuellement, il lui attrapa les cheveux avec fougue. Cette femme allait avoir sa perte. A un moment il la releva et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse, sinon il n'irait pas très loin. Elle le surplomba donc de son corps et au moment même où elle l'embrassait, elle s'empala sur son sexe. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière tellement c'était bon. Bella le chevaucha avec ardeur, parfois lentement, parfois beaucoup plus soutenue. Le frottement que cela créait entre leur deux corps commença à emporter Bella. Carlisle l'attrapa par les cheveux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Avec son autre main il attrapa l'une des fesses de son amante et plongea encore plus profondément en elle, ce qui arracha un cri de jouissance à Bella qui ne pût plus se retenir. Carlisle poussa encore un petit peu et vint à son tour.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, lui confia Bella à bout de souffle.

- Je vois ça, répondit-il aux anges. Restes avec moi cette nuit, les enfants vont faire la grasse mat, on mettra un réveil tôt demain.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui et en réajustant les draps.

Il lui sourit espièglement et l'attira à lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais dormir, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Bella l'embrassa en retour. Tout s'arrangeait enfin pour elle. Il ne lui restait plus que le souci Esmée et il faudrait qu'elle en parle d'ici peu à Carlisle au risque de détériorer l'ambiance. Parce que cette situation commençait vraiment à lui peser. Mais aurait-elle vraiment le courage de lui avouer qu'elle voulait qu'il demande le divorce pour vivre avec elle, Bella en doutait fortement.

* * *

**Alors ces retrouvailles ? Bien vous vous imaginez que tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre et que je vais être sage et disposée, pas de bol. J'aime foutre la merde et rien que pour le plaisir de vous en faire baver parce que je n'ai pas fait de fin sadique, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre s'appellera tadam tadam tadam...EDWARD ! **


	9. Edward

**Salut les gens, désolé si je ralentis un peu dans la parution des chapitres mais je suis très occupé. Alors j'essaye de faire au mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire. Vu le nom, vous vous dites qu'il va y avoir des emmerdes en perspective et vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. **

**Nono: Je crois que oui tu es la seule à aimer quand je fou le merde et tu vas voir je fais ça avec brio. **

**beatrice: oui les retrouvailles ont été assez simple, j'aurais pû faire quelque chose de plus dur mais je trouve qu'ils avaient assez eu de problème comme ça. Edward est tenace et rusé, un vrai renard. Quant à Carlisle, il est imprévisible.**

**Emelyne: la suite arrive promis, à bientôt ! **

**Lucie34: ah ! je ne dirais rien. Peut être peut être pas. Esmée est perfide il faut s'en méfier comme du feu. **

**Comme toujours, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau ! clama Bella en regardant Alec du couloir.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Bella s'approcha de lui et lui remit sa veste correctement, Alec la dépassait à présent. C'était un beau jeune homme. Ce soir-là il avait prévu de sortir avec Leah pour fêter son permis. La jeune femme l'avait tellement vu grandir en si peu de temps qu'elle en eu un pincement au cœur. Le sport lui avait donné une carrure de tombeur, sa langue était toujours aussi acérée, Bella aurait été une adolescente en émoi, elle aurait succombé sans problème.

- Où comptes-tu l'emmener ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Ne joue pas à la chochotte avec moi, je suis passé par là avant toi.

- Il y a un petit restaurant sympa à Port Angeles, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée.

- Excellente en effet. Et après.

- Le ciné probablement.

- Et après, lança Bella innocemment en souriant intérieurement.

- C'est bon là, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ! s'énerva Alec en s'éloignant.

- Prends ça idiot, murmura Bella en lui tendant deux sachets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme suspicieux.

- Je fais bien de t'en donner si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! ricana Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. Leah est un peu plus âgé que toi, dans la logique des choses, Carlisle aurait dû t'en donner, mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas te voir grandir, ne compte même pas sur Edward pour t'aider, alors je suis là. Ce sont des préservatifs. Non laisse-moi finir ! Je te les donne, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu le fasses ce soir, comprenons-nous bien, mais je sais aussi ce que c'est et je préfère que tu sois protégé au cas où, plutôt que de te retrouver avec je ne sais quelle maladie et un marmot sur les bras, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec vous deux. Ok ?

Alec la regardait d'un air étrange, apparemment il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser. La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre et Bella se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil en disparaissant. Elle descendit le plus vite possible sachant très bien qui se trouvait à la porte. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver que Rosalie avait déjà ouvert.

- Bonjour je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle froidement comme à son habitude.

- Oui…bonjour…je cherche Bella…

- Oui tatie Bella et Jane, précisa la voix de Diego.

- Entrez, nous arrivons tout de suite, s'écria Bella en finissant de descendre les escaliers.

Elle courut jusque dans le jardin pour prévenir Jane.

- Ma poupée, viens Diego est là. On va pouvoir aller jouer au parc.

La petite blonde se précipita vers la porte en snobant royalement Bella. Celle-ci fit même une grimace.

- Génial, dès que Diego est dans les parages je n'existe plus.

Depuis un mois elle voyait régulièrement son frère et son neveu. Une façon de réapprendre à se connaitre. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé sérieusement à Carlisle, la peur de le voir s'éloigner lui serrait les entrailles. Jamais encore elle n'avait manqué de courage pour quoique ce soit, mais aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Quand elle retourna dans le hall pour se préparer elle remarqua tout de suite un changement dans l'air. Diego et Jane était déjà en très grande conversation, quand à Rosalie et Emmett ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux.

- Oh non, grogna Bella en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement tapé dans l'œil.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer son frère misogyne sur les bords en compagnie de Rosalie féministe jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'était quitte ou double.

- Vous allez où Bella, demanda Rosalie gentiment pour une fois.

La brune senti qu'elle allait le regretter, mais elle espérait faire le bon choix.

- Nous allons au parc près de la Push, tu veux venir avec nous ? lui dit-elle en souriant sympathiquement.

- Avec plaisir !

C'est la première fois que Bella la voyait aussi enjouée et Emmett semblait totalement sous le charme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait fait une bonne affaire, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, Bella avait appris à apprécier la sœur de son amant. C'était quelqu'un de bien quand on la connaissait, mais elle renfermait une grande solitude au fond d'elle. Bella n'avait aucune idée d'où ça venait, Carlisle ne lui parlait jamais de sa sœur et Rosalie ne risquait pas de lui dire. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient amies, elles auraient pût le devenir si elles apprenaient à se connaitre, mais Bella ne voulait pas trop se rapprocher d'un autre membre de la famille Cullen. Elle pensait toujours à après. Et si jamais Carlisle se lassait d'elle un jour, elle perdrait tout le monde, y compris l'amitié qu'elle pouvait mettre en place avec la blonde. Autant en rester aux banalités.

- Bien allons-y !

Ils y allèrent en voiture, le parc n'était pas très loin, à la lisière de la Push, près d'une épicerie et d'un petit restaurant. Les enfants ne se firent pas prier pour aller jouer. Bella eu à nouveau un pincement au cœur en voyant Diego pousser Jane sur la balançoire, c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé. Mais aujourd'hui Jane n'avait plus autant besoin d'elle. La petite blonde communiquait à présent.

- Bella je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Diego, sa mère ne lui a pas donné de gouter, tu veux que je prenne quelque chose pour Jane ? demanda Emmett en montrant le magasin.

- Prends lui un truc avec du chocolat et elle sera ta meilleure amie, ricana Bella.

- Je peux vous accompagner, je dois faire une petite course moi aussi, s'exclama Rosalie en lui faisant un sourire timide.

- Bien sûr, Bella je peux te laisser Diego ?

- Tu sais bien que oui. Prends ton temps, lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sa sœur crût bien le voir rougir mais il se détourna bien vite. La jeune femme alla s'installer sur un banc en regardant son neveu et sa poupée jouer ensemble. Bella essaya de voir Jane plus tard et elle ne douta pas qu'elle serait belle comme le jour. Si Alec était encore aussi protecteur que maintenant il avait intérêt de se préparer à recevoir tout une ribambelle de prétendant quand sa sœur serait en âge d'avoir un amoureux. Diego serait certainement le premier à la porte.

- Tu as l'air bien pensive, puis-je m'assoir ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Belle tourna la tête aussitôt et reconnu Edward dans les rayons du soleil.

- C'est un banc public, lui signifia Bella en souriant gentiment.

Depuis quelques temps il s'était calmé et la jeune femme trouvait ça fortement agréable. Quelqu'un lui avait-il fait comprendre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ses techniques de drague à la con ? Edward lui fit son sublime sourire « je suis un tombeur » avant de s'assoir. Quand elle y réfléchit Edward était plus de son âge que Carlisle, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien que Bella aimait chez Carlisle. Jamais il n'aurait réussi à la séduire même si elle n'avait pas cédé à son patron.

- J'ai entendu dire que Jane allait enfin intégrer l'école de Forks, débuta-t-il la conversation en la regardant sagement.

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec la directrice et en parlant sérieusement avec elle, elle a accepté de l'intégrer dans sa classe à la rentrée. Jessica Stanley/Swan a voulu donner son avis mais étrangement elle se l'est fermé quand elle a vu que c'était moi qui insisté tant. Je sais me montrer très persuasive quand je veux.

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana Edward en croisant les bras. Que vas-tu faire à présent, non pas que je souhaite que tu partes…

- Je reste chez toi pour l'instant on ne sait pas encore comment ça va évoluer, Jane a besoin d'aide en dehors de l'école et sans vouloir me vanter je suis la seule à gérer Alec. Je n'ai pas pensé à moi quand j'ai proposé à Carlisle d'inscrire Jane à l'école. C'est une enfant, elle doit connaitre la vie en communauté avec d'autres enfants. Regarde la, avec Diego tout va bien, alors pourquoi ça n'irai pas avec d'autres gosses. Diego sera dans la classe de la directrice l'année prochaine, j'ai demandé à ce que Jane soit admise dans la même classe.

- Encore une fois tu fais des miracles.

- Et toi que vas-tu faire à la rentrée ? l'interrogea Bella en essayant d'avoir une discussion civilisé avec lui.

- Je vais entrer en deuxième année à la fac de droit. Pour l'instant ça me plait, j'espère que ça continuera.

- Selon Carlisle tu as eu ta première année avec brio.

Il lui sourit en coin.

- En effet, j'ai toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à retenir tout et n'importe quoi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois m'endormir sur mes lauriers. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile d'étudier avec Jane et surtout cet abruti d'Alec dans les pattes…

Il se tût quand il remarqua le regard froid de sa voisine, il avait emprunté un chemin glissant et il préféra se taire plutôt que d'aggraver son cas.

- Si tu avais appris à connaitre Alec tu sauras qu'il est aussi intelligent que toi, lui répliqua Bella ne digérant pas qu'on puisse dire du mal de son « homme ».

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…enfin, mets-toi à ma place. Pendant des années j'ai vécu comme fils unique, mon père m'a toujours aimé, choyé, félicité et du jour au lendemain, deux gosses de plus débarquent dans notre vie et je n'y retrouve plus ma place. Il a fallu que je partage mon père, mon espace, ma vie avec deux personnes qui me sont inconnus. Je n'ai jamais appris le partage et j'ai dû l'apprendre à mes dépends. Alors ça ne s'est pas fait sans animosités. Je n'aime pas Alec et c'est tout à fait réciproque. Je m'entends un peu mieux avec Jane, parce que nous avons une différence d'âge importante. Mais Alec passe son temps à vouloir toujours attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué plutôt qu'il passait son temps à vouloir te surpasser et qu'il a toujours l'impression de ne jamais y arriver ? lui dit-elle avec un visage dur. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il était aussi cynique et taciturne. Tu te plains d'une chose que tu perds à moitié pour la partager, Alec lui il l'a perdu totalement. Ses parents sont morts Edward et je ne pense pas qu'il ait apprécié que l'attention de ton père soit tournée vers lui pour ça. Celui qui partage le plus des deux c'est plutôt Alec que toi. Lui aussi il avait une maison, il avait une famille, un univers, un tout. Du jour au lendemain la vie a décidé de tout lui prendre et il a fallu qu'il réapprenne à vivre ailleurs. Toi au lieu de le soutenir, tu l'as rabaissé constamment, tu crois que ça l'a aidé ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu aimerais être reçu chez quelqu'un dans un cas pareil. Alors oui il te déteste et tu l'as bien mérité, ne t'en plaint pas aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, Bella ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait, mais Edward était un être vraiment étrange.

- Tout ce que tu pourras dire n'y changera rien maintenant. J'ai peut être mal agi, mais je ne peux pas encadrer Alec, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Essaye au moins de cohabiter alors, ignore le, c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ca c'est dans mes cordes je pense.

- Tu vois nous venons d'avoir notre première conversation civilisée sans que tu essayes d'en faire plus qu'il n'en faut.

- Arrêtes un peu tu adores quand je te drague, ricana-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

- Toi arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, j'aime les hommes et tu n'es encore qu'un gosse dans ta tête. Grandis un peu !

Bella se leva et décida d'aller rejoindre Jane et Diego, tout plutôt que de rester avec lui encore une fois pour entendre des compliments intéressés. En plus les courses d'Emmett devaient vraiment être longue parce qu'ils ne revenaient pas ! Edward l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne fuit totalement.

- Excuses moi, je ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est jusque que depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai craqué pour toi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi, tu es tellement tout feu tout flamme que j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre un bras d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je te confirme c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu ne me lâche pas maintenant, le menaça-t-elle froidement.

Il s'exécuta donc en souriant tristement.

- Restons s'en là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il avec philosophie, nous avons déjà discuté tranquillement ça me suffit pour l'instant. Tu n'es pas encore parti, j'ai tout mon temps pour te faire céder.

- Ca fait un an que tu essayes et tu n'as toujours pas réussi à me faire te décrocher un vrai sourire, tu espères quoi au juste que je vais te tomber dans les bras comme toutes les minettes que tu ramènes en secret chez toi ? Je ne suis pas une de tes greluches moi.

- J'avais bien fait la différence ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es bien plus coriace que n'importe laquelle de mes « greluches ».

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet et sous tes airs de vierge effarouchée, tu as envie de moi depuis longtemps. Un jour viendra Bella où tu laisseras toutes ses envies t'envahir et je serais là !

Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être le fils de Carlisle sinon il serait déjà empalé, tête la première, sur le pied du banc.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança la voix de Rosalie suspicieuse.

- J'étais au restau du coin et puis j'ai vu Bella ici, j'ai donc discuté avec elle. Je dois y aller, Mike m'attend chez lui, on sort ce soir.

- C'est ça sort ! lui cracha silencieusement la brune en le fusillant du regard. Amuses toi bien surtout et trouve une jolie fille à draguer qui sera ravie de te présenter son petit ami qui se chargera de ta petite gueule !

Personne ne l'avait entendu à part Edward, il lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de partir.

- Edward Cullen, le tombeur de ses dames, s'exclama Emmett en riant de bon cœur. Je l'ai eu comme élève, si vous saviez combien de fois je l'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires en charmante compagnie…

- Emmett, Rosalie est sa tante, lui précisa sa sœur en essayant de se calmer.

- Oh oui je suis sa tante et je n'en suis pas fière croyez-moi, il est très intelligent et séduisant et je crois que c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus chez lui. Monsieur se croit tout permis. Il ne m'aime pas trop, rit Rosalie. Il trouve que je suis un iceberg qui ne fait que le contredire tout le temps.

- Est-ce justifié, lui demanda Bella en souriant.

- Totalement et j'en suis fière.

La blonde leur proposa de venir manger chez elle. Emmett ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Pauvre Rosalie, si elle savait qu'elle allait accueillir deux ogres chez elle, elle renoncerait tout de suite. Jane, comme pour se faire excuser, passa toute la soirée accrochée à Bella, à table elle s'installa entre les deux enfants, qui parlaient et parlaient encore et toujours. La brune s'imagina une soirée en présence d'Alec, Jacob, Jane, Diego, Emmett et Rosalie et elle se dit que c'était le suicide assuré. Jane avait tellement grandie elle aussi. Elle avait perdu ce regard de chien battu qu'elle avait au début, elle était plus sûre d'elle. De temps en temps elle parlait de ses parents à Bella, mais elle le faisait de moins en moins, sa nourrice ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Rosalie proposa de garder Jane et Diego pour la nuit, elle avait carrément flashé sur le fils d'Emmett et également sur le père. Bella se demanda à quoi elle était payée des fois. Rosalie se chargea elle-même de prévenir Carlisle. Bella se dit qu'avec un peu de chance elle aurait une soirée tranquille avec Carlisle, Esmée étant à l'autre bout du pays pour affaire, Edward et Alec dehors et Jane chez sa tante.

- Mon frère a dit que c'était bon et que si tu voulais prendre ta soirée tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais, lui récita Rosalie. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une opération importante à l'hôpital et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le milieu de la nuit au meilleur des cas. Pourquoi te dit-il ça, de toute façon tu es toute seule ce soir, bien sûr que tu vas prendre ta soirée ?

- C'est juste pour Alec et Edward, on ne sait jamais s'ils pensent à prendre leur clef ou non. Mais comme il sait qu'ils vont rentrer tard tous les deux, au moins j'ai la soirée tranquille. Puis c'est mon patron malgré tout, je dois lui rendre des comptes de temps en temps.

Bella essayait de trouver une excuse valable. Carlisle n'avait pas était très fin sur ce coup là. Emmett détourna bien vite l'attention de la blonde qui lâcha l'affaire. Bella aurait presque embrassé son frère pour ça. Mais bon son joli rêve où elle se retrouvait en compagnie de Carlisle toute la nuit tomba à l'eau. Elle se retrouva donc seule dans la grande maison à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Il est vrai qu'entre les enfants et son amant, elle avait très rarement des soirées pour elle. Elle en profita donc pour prendre un bon bain, se mettre en nuisette et en robe de chambre. On ne sait jamais, peut être que l'opération de Carlisle serait plus rapide que prévu. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre et se plongea dans la lecture d'un de ses livres préférés, comme quoi elle se contentait de peu pour avoir une bonne soirée. Elle s'assoupit au milieu de son livre et fut réveillée vers deux heures du matin quand un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Quand vous êtes seule dans une grande maison comme celle-ci, en pleine nuit, l'imagination part très vite au quart de tour. Bella referma bien sa robe de chambre et prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, ce fut son parapluie qui trainait dans sa chambre depuis des jours. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance, quoique ce bon vieux parapluie pouvait être une bonne arme entre ses mains. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et ne croisa aucune ombre dans le couloir. Pas de lumière en bas, mais toujours des bruits de verre cassé. Bella prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir d'où venait le bruit. La brune marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir qui menait à une des salles de bain, le verre cassé était en réalité un des vases d'Esmée qui s'était brisé sur le sol, tant mieux il était vraiment moche, se dit Bella. Elle fit un bon de dix mètres quand une voix lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle en tomba et se cogna fortement la tête contre le meuble sur lequel était posé le vase. Dire qu'elle était sonnée était un euphémisme.

- Et bien, je te l'avais bien dit que je te faisais de l'effet, ricana Edward en allumant la lumière et en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- Putain Edward j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, dit-elle avant de se taire parce que sa tête lui faisait drôlement mal.

- Tu es vraiment sexy comme ça, remarqua-t-il en passant un doigt sur une de ses jambes découvertes.

- Au lieu de te rincer l'œil aide moi plutôt à me relever abruti.

Il accepta de l'aider mais il ne semblait pas tenir sur ses jambes lui non plus.

- Tu as bu Edward ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ouais je suis complètement fait, Mike m'a ramené rassure toi, je trouve ça bandant quand tu joues ton rôle de nourrice avec moi.

La tête de Bella lui tournait beaucoup et elle ne se sentait pas prête à reprendre un combat verbal avec lui. Seulement l'alcool lui donnait encore plus d'audace qu'en temps normal. Il la bloqua contre le mur et passa son nez tout du long de son cou.

- Ce que tu sens bon, dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser alors que Bella essayait de se dégager.

- Laisse-moi tranquille je vais aller me recoucher, tenta-t-elle vainement de le convaincre.

- Oh oui allons-nous coucher, dans mon lit ça sera tellement plus confortable, je te ferais crier grâce tu verras.

- Lâches moi où je te jure que tu ne pourras plus faire crier qui que ce soit, menaça une fois encore la brune sachant très bien qu'elle était trop sonnée pour réussir à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Edward avait une force décuplée avec l'alcool, il en profita pour l'embrasser de force. Bella essaya de s'en sortir seule, elle essaya d'abord de le mordre mais il prit ça comme un signe de fougue. Bordel elle allait le tuer quand sa tête arrêterait de la secouer comme un bateau en mer en plein tempête.

- Arrêtes, marmonna-t-elle en essayant de fuir ses bras et surtout une de ses mains qui partait à l'aventure sous sa nuisette. Non !

- Bien sûr que si, tu en as autant envie que moi.

- Lâches là maintenant ! cria une voix mauvaise au bout du couloir.

Edward poussa un gros soupir exaspéré.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'en empêcher ? T'as rien d'un sauveur tocard, en plus cette salope me chauffe depuis trop longtemps, cette garce va prendre cher crois-moi, ricana-t-il avant qu'Alec ne lui fonce dessus en rage.

Tout ne fut que tumulte après ça. Alec avait appris beaucoup depuis qu'il pratiquait les arts martiaux et celui qui prit cher là-dedans ce fut Edward. Bella essaya de les séparer mais sa tête tournait encore, certes un peu moins, mais pas assez pour intervenir.

- Alec arrêtes ! cria Bella en essayant de lui prendre le bras.

Non pas que l'idée qu'Edward se fasse casser la gueule lui déplaise mais elle savait très bien comment ça allait finir, Alec avait le dessus, même largement, donc c'est lui qui allait payer les pots cassés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! hurla Carlisle en arrivant.

Le médecin dût intervenir pour arrêter Alec. Quand le jeune homme vit son père adoptif fou de rage, il se calma tout de suite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ? Tu veux sa mort ? cria Carlisle en ramassant Edward.

Bella s'affaissa au sol en fermant les yeux. Elle avait envie de vomir.

- Bella, oh Bella regarde-moi, lui dit Alec en ignorant Carlisle et Edward.

Carlisle délaissa bien vite son fils pour s'approcher de son amante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- C'est l'autre connard là…,commença Alec.

- Toi tu te tais, je verrais ton cas tout à l'heure. Edward ça va ?

L'ivrogne se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ce qui mit Alec encore plus en rogne.

- Et dire que je le croyais inoffensif, je me suis fait démonté par ce crétin.

- J'ai pas dû taper encore assez fort, ragea le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard.

- Alec n'aggrave pas ton cas, vas dans le salon, ordonna Carlisle en colère.

Bella lui fit un signe de tête en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait le faire. Carlisle regarda la tête de Bella et remarqua la grosse bosse en perspective qui était à la limite de saigner. Pendant ce temps Edward c'était relevé en riant.

- Toi vas dans ta chambre, je viendrais te soigner et chercher des explications plus tard, lança autoritairement le médecin trop occupé avec la tête de la jeune femme.

Edward reparti en continuant à rire.

- Viens avec moi, il faut que je te mette de la glace, tu n'as rien de grave mais je te conseille de rester éveillée pour l'instant. Ca a dû t'assommer.

Elle lui fit oui de la tête et se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Carlisle l'installa sur une des chaises et lui posa de la glace sur la tête en lui donnant des comprimés à prendre.

- Reposes toi il faut que je parle avec Alec.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal…, essaya de le défendre Bella en reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Merci mais je vais gérer ça tout seul cette fois.

Bella sentait que ça allait mal finir. Elle le laissa partir mais ne mit pas très longtemps avant de se diriger vers le salon. Elle avait mal à la tête mais au moins elle ne tournait plus. Une dispute se faisait entendre.

- C'est fini, je t'avais prévenu ! lança Carlisle.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que j'essaye de te dire…

- Tu as frappé ton frère !

- Ce n'est pas mon frère !

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que la violence était proscrite ici, je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et d'abord où étais tu ? Tu devais être là pour minuit !

Un silence de plomb se fit entendre et Bella ferma les yeux, Alec c'était piégé tout seul en ne répondant pas.

- Oh je vois. Alors tu as crût que tu étais prêt pour ce genre de chose, j'espère que ça en valait la peine, parce que crois-moi ce n'est pas prêt de recommencer. Tu es puni de sortie jusqu'à la fin des vacances et les arts martiaux c'est fini aussi. J'espère au moins que tu t'es protégé !

- Ca ne t'inquiète pas quelqu'un qui se préoccupe vraiment de moi a été assez intelligent pour comprendre avant toi que je n'étais plus un gosse ! répliqua méchamment Alec.

C'était la première fois qu'il répondait à son tuteur. Il avait toujours respecté son parrain, mais là, une chose venait de se briser dans son image qu'il se faisait de Carlisle.

- D'abord tu me parles sur un autre ton, ensuite tu sors d'ici et tu vas me chercher Bella, pour finir tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La jeune femme compris tout de suite que ça allait être à son tour. Elle vit son protégé sortir en rage du salon, il posa des yeux inquiets sur elle mais elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle reconnaissante.

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et entra à son tour dans le salon. Carlisle semblait remonté à bloc. La partie n'allait pas être simple.

- Tu as été injuste avec Alec.

- As-tu trouves ! cria-t-il énervé.

- Il n'a fait que me défendre.

- Ne te fou pas de moi, nous savons tous les deux que tu es capable de te défendre seule !

- Oh oui bien sûr avec la moitié de ma tête c'était beaucoup plus difficile ! s'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

- Et te défendre de quoi au juste.

- De ton ivrogne de fils ! Au lieu de punir directement Alec tu aurais peut-être dû lui demander d'abord pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- Oh hey c'est bon, je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir comment élever mes enfants. Alec est encore jeune, c'est maintenant qu'il faut reprendre ses travers. Et toi en plus tu lui donne des préservatifs pour qu'il puisse copuler de tous les côtés…

- Alors d'abord oui je lui en ait donné pour qu'il se protège et non pas qu'il copule. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'il fasse une connerie. Je ne lui ai pas donné ma bénédiction pour qu'il couche avec sa copine, je lui ai donné au cas où.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ce choix !

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque toi tu n'en as rien à foutre.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire c'est à moi de prendre les décisions, c'est moi qui les élève.

- Ah oui depuis quand ? C'est moi qui suis ici 24heures 24 pour prendre soin d'eux. Je les élève bien plus que toi ! Maintenant si tu n'es pas content de mes services tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je prends mes valises et je me tire. Personne n'a le droit de te dire comment élever tes enfants et moi personne n'a le droit de me dire comment je dois travailler. Je ne m'occupe pas de tes points de suture ne viens pas me faire chier dans mon boulot. Alec n'a fait que me défendre d'Edward qui est rentré torché et qui a profité du fait que j'étais totalement sonnée pour me…ploter ! cracha-t-elle dégoutée. S'il y a bien un enfant mal élevé ici c'est Edward et tu remarqueras que c'est le seul que je n'ai pas pris sous mon aile. Maintenant je te conseille d'aller voir Alec pour des explications, parce qu'Edward doit déjà être en train de cuver. Mais puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à remonter dans l'estime d'Alec. Démerde-toi tout seul pour une fois.

Elle lui balança le sachet de glace aux pieds et claqua la porte avant de remonter dans sa chambre. C'était sa première dispute avec Carlisle et elle en était toute tremblante. Une envie de pleurer se fit sentir, mais elle la garda enfermait en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint sa chambre. Carlisle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. De son côté le médecin s'arrachait les cheveux, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait sauté aux conclusions avant de comprendre la situation. Il en voulait à Edward à présent, Bella n'aurait jamais inventée une histoire pareille même pour protéger Alec. Et il s'en voulait à lui-même. Si jamais il perdait cette femme extraordinaire à cause de cette histoire il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il allait devoir s'excuser et ramer surtout, parce Carlisle connaissait assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle était très rancunière.

* * *

**Mouahahah ! Et encore une fin qui me vaudra le bucher ouais ! Juste pour me marrer essayez un peu de deviner le nom du prochain chapitre, allez un indice, c'est un personnage de la fanfic ! Et vous l'auriez pas deviné sans moi...  
**


	10. Surprise !

**Salut les gens, alors je vous préviens tout de suite c'est un chapitre plus court que les autres mais nécessaire. Quand au titre du chapitre j'ai voulu garder le suspens jusqu'à la fin, ouais sinon c'est pas drôle ! Néanmoins je peux vous dire que personne ne l'a trouvé ! Si j'ai du retard ne m'en veuillez pas trop mais j'ai été archi malade pendant une semaine. (c'est mon mauvais karma qui se venge). enfin voilà quoi ! **

**Mia: moi sadique, ma tite brune tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis passé maitre dans l'art !**

**lucie34: je ne dirais rien, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ça laisse du suspens. **

**beatrice: Pour Bella ça sera certainement plus facile que pour Alec. Quand à Edward, il ne va pas être le sujet principal crois moi. Rosalie je me la garde pour un prochain chapitre. Bisous **

**Nono: Oui désolé mes Edward j'ai tendance à les faire méchant, le chapitre promet de la rigolade en effet. **

**A l'attaque tout le monde, prenez donc d'assaut ce chapitre et on se retrouve à la fin ! Gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

- Bella, hurla Edward en descendant l'escalier en trombe. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Il montra un de ses sweats préférés qui à l' origine était blanc et qui à présent était, mauve rosé.

- Je suis prêt à parier que tu l'as mis dans la machine intentionnellement pour qu'il devienne rose !

- Prouve-le, se contenta-t-elle de dire sans même relever les yeux de son devoir à corriger.

- J'en ai assez tu m'entends, je vais faire en sorte que tu dégages de cette maison, je ne supporte plus ta présence.

- Enfin, répondit-elle en barrant une faute.

- Tu dépasses les bornes, mes vêtements, t'as changé toute mes affaires de place, tu as bousillé ma voiture, tu dis à mes amis que je ne suis pas là, tu as même foutu du vinaigre dans mon dentifrice !

- Tu as voulu jouer Edward, tu en payes juste les conséquences, je suis une personne relativement gentille quand tout ce passe bien, mais quand on m'attaque je réplique. Tu viens de faire de cette maison un enfer. Par ta faute, Alec et Carlisle ne s'adresse plus la parole, je ne parle plus à Mr Cullen non plus et Jane est affectée par tout ça. Donc je me charge personnellement de faire de ta vie un enfer, avec moi c'est donnant donnant. Si tu trouves vraiment que ce sweat n'est plus assez blanc compte sur moi pour y mettre de la javel et de laisser accidentellement une allumette tomber dessus.

Son regard de sadique fit craindre le pire à Edward.

- Je suppose que des excuses ne suffisent pas, lança-t-il méchamment.

- En effet mais plaider la cause d'Alec devant Carlisle ça diminuerais un petit peu ta peine. Tu vois nous sommes un peu comme une jonction de route en ce moment, tu rejoints mon principe et ta vie se facilite sur l'autoroute Bella. Dans le cas contraire tu prends une bifurcation, tu te crois plus malin et tu en payeras les conséquences, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus d'essence. Ma métaphore te semble assez claire. Je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacités. Regardes je vais t'en faire une autre, nous sommes un peu comme un bilboquet, tu vois ce jeu avec un bâton, une ficelle et un boulet ! Je suis le bâton tu es le boulet et pendant longtemps, comme un joli tourniquet, tu n'as pas arrêté de tourner autour du bâton suspendu à la ficelle. Jusqu'au moment où tu as voulu prendre le dessus, mais au bout du compte quand tu as enfin réussi, qu'est-il arrivé, l'as-tu compris ?

- T'es fêlée, paniqua Edward en voyant son sourire machiavélique.

- Apparemment non, à la fin c'est toujours le boulet qui se fait enculer par le bâton, termina-t-elle vulgairement. Alors je vais te la faire plus claire Pollux, tu as intérêt de régler les choses vite fait bien fait, sinon je me charge personnellement ton matricule et je ne parle pas uniquement de tes affaires. On s'est bien comprit ?

Il lui fit juste un signe de tête avant de fuir, cette femme qu'il avait tant désirée avait enfin fini par le faire flipper. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait régler la situation mais il était sûr et certain que s'il ne le faisait pas elle aurait sa peau un jour ou l'autre. Bella reprit tranquillement la correction d'un devoir qu'elle avait donné à Jane. Même pendant les vacances, la petite ne voulait pas perdre ses acquis, en vérité elle avait peur d'être inférieure aux autres à la rentrée. Bella quant à elle, essayait de rester sur ses positions. Elle voyait bien dans le regard de Carlisle qu'il souhaitait s'excuser, mais il était clair aux yeux de la brune que tant qu'il ne modifierait pas la punition d'Alec, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Par contre, il était certain qu'il aurait un mal fou avec son fils adoptif. C'était la guerre froide entre eux. Bella en bonne résistante faisait rentrer Leah en douce dans la maison la nuit et montait la garde. Depuis qu'elle s'était engueulée avec le médecin elle ne dormait plus très bien. Esmée revenait de plus en plus souvent à la maison, ce qui mettait Bella mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle au juste, son amant c'était fait la malle ? Pour combler le tout, Rosalie et Emmett filait le parfait amour. Vie de merde. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, elle devait préparer le diner. Ils avaient prévu une soirée quoi déjà…ah oui Karaoké. Bella était doué pour beaucoup de chose, mais pour le chant il fallait vraiment être suicidaire. Mais depuis qu'elle fréquentait de nouveau son frère elle doutait fortement de son état mental. Rosalie avait convaincue son frère de faire ça chez lui, plus de place parait-il. Le seul point positif là-dedans, ça avait était de voir la tête de madame Jessica « je me crois la plus belle » devant Rosalie « je suis réellement la plus belle pétasse ». Jessica n'avait pas fait long feu, Rosalie pouvait être encore plus terrifiante que Bella des fois…des fois seulement. Elle sût exactement quand ils furent tous là quand Emmett hurla dans l'entrée qu'il devait brancher sa console pour pouvoir jouer. Il était pire qu'un gamin.

- Allez frangine viens m'aider, lança-t-il en accrochant son bras autour de son cou. Tu as une petite mine Bell's qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Malgré ses grands airs toujours joyeux, il était très attentif.

- Rien que de devoir penser que je dois chanter ça me donne la nausée, répondit-elle en souriant faussement.

- Déconne pas Bell's, les murs ne tomberont pas parce que tu vas chanter.

- On verra ça en fin de soirée. Sinon j'ai invité Jacob ça ne te dérange pas, je me suis dit que ça boosterait un peu Alec d'avoir de la répartie en face de lui.

- Oh petit bichon déprime ? se moqua Emmett.

- Mon homme est puni jusqu'à la fin des vacances et de plus il n'a plus le droit de faire de sport, ni de sortir. Pense un peu à ce que ça te ferait dans son cas.

- Ouais je compatis là, le pauvre, enfin bon c'est où que je branche ça ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai bien envie de te répondre quelque chose mais je me retiens.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Alec n'avait pas l'air très joyeux ce qui mit Emmett encore plus de bonne humeur. Rosalie était rayonnante, elle avait même invité Jasper et Alice. Une vraie ambiance familiale. Bella soupçonnait Jasper de surveiller Emmett. Il lui jetait des regards insistant toutes les cinq minutes. Jane s'installa d'autorité sur les genoux de Bella et exigea que l'on commence.

- On attend encore Jacob mon ange, il ne sera donc jamais à l'heure.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée fit un bruit sourd. Oui Jacob était vraiment une brute des fois. Quand elle vit son sourire éclatant elle sourit à son tour. Il était le seul à qui elle s'était confiée et étrangement il avait essayé de plaider le point de vu de Carlisle, ce qui avait moyennement plus à sa meilleure amie. Mais il lui avait remonté le morale du mieux qu'il le pouvait, comme toujours.

- Salut ma belle, alors quoi de neuf ?

- Que du vieux, je ne parle pas de toi bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

Bella en fit donc de même et grimaça en entendant Emmett chanter My heart will go on.

- Le Titanic vient de sombrer une fois de plus, constata la brune se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas plus doué qu'elle.

Ils les rejoignirent donc tous les deux dans le salon et furent pris d'un fou rire. Alec avait les yeux brillants comme si c'était Noël le portable à la main en mode vidéo, oui il allait avoir un moyen de pression très bientôt. Rosalie essayait de se retenir de rire, Jane et Diego tapaient dans leur main pour l'encourager, quand à Alice et Jasper ils se cachaient dans l'épaule l'un de l'autre pour laisser libre court à leur hilarité. Emmett en faisait des tonnes et chantait prodigieusement faux.

- C'est ton frère ça ? Il te ressemble beaucoup, je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimer, s'exclama Jacob en faisant une entrée en fanfare à la fin de la chanson d'Emmett.

Le visage d'Alec se baissa aussitôt, le pauvre, devoir supporter les deux en même temps, il n'allait pas y survivre. Chacun passa devant le micro et franchement certains s'en serait passé. Quand Bella essaya de passer son tour en prétextant qu'elle devait finir le repas, Rosalie et Alice la choppèrent avant toute retraite. C'est là qu'elle croisa le regard de Carlisle qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce que tu fais, caché comme ça vient plutôt nous rejoindre, lança Alice surprise de le voir en retrait.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, commença-t-il en croisant le regard de Bella.

- Allez-y docteur Cullen, plus on est de fou, plus on rit, pas vrai, cria à moitié Emmett en se réarmant du micro.

- Pitié enlevez lui ce machin, grogna Bella en sentant ses tympans battre dans sa tête. Même moi je ne chante pas aussi faux.

- Bella est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler Alec s'il-te-plait ? demanda Carlisle avec réserve.

Elle se contenta de lui faire un hochement de tête et elle partit chercher son protégé. Bella avait peur de ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus, mais elle espérait sincèrement que c'était quelque chose de bien. La jeune femme les regarda discuter, enfin c'était un grand mot, puisque Carlisle parlait et Alec écoutait vaguement le regard fixé sur le sol comme une tête de mule qu'il était. Enfin de compte il hocha la tête et retourna dans le salon comme si de rien n'était, sauf qu'il avait un petit sourire en coin très discret. Carlisle serrait les mâchoires, apparemment déçu. Bella laissa la bande entre eux et parti rejoindre le médecin, elle l'attrapa discrètement par la main et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Allez viens avec nous, tu as levé sa punition et il ne te décroche toujours pas une parole, je t'avais prévenu que ça allait être dur, lui fit-elle remarquer sagement.

- Je te présente mes excuses Bella, je ne pensais pas à mal, j'étais vraiment très fatigué et je n'ai pas sût gérer la situation comme un adulte responsable…

- J'ai entendu tes excuses, mieux encore je les vois, mais parle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te passe à la casserole, le menaça-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire. Pour Alec par contre tu te débrouille. Quant à moi je te pardonne.

- Je pensais sincèrement que j'allais devoir me trainer à terre pour te récupérer.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour essayer mais je pense que ta famille se poserait des questions. Je suis une pro pour ce qui est de snobait les gens pendant plus de 10 ans, mais tu me manques.

Carlisle laissa sa joie apparaitre sans pouvoir la retenir. Elle lui avait manqué elle aussi, à un tel point qu'il n'en dormait presque plus la nuit. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé avec Esmée, aimait-il plus Bella qu'il n'avait jamais aimé sa propre femme ? Plus le temps avancé plus il finissait par le croire. A cet instant précis il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais certaine personne avait le regard tournait vers eux, c'est la seule chose qui le ralentit. Quand il vit cette situation, son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher pour aimer Bella. Carlisle ne partageait plus rien avec sa femme, il était temps qu'il fasse un grand pas dans sa vie. Sa décision était prise. Tout à coup la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

- Vas rejoindre les autres je vais aller voir, commença le médecin en voyant Bella partir au quart de tour.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, Bella se retourna donc et l'attendit à la porte du salon. Le docteur ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un homme bien plus jeune que lui, très beau et bien bâti. Il ne le connaissait absolument pas.

- Bonsoir je suis bien chez le docteur Cullen ? demanda-t-il en regardant un papier qu'il avait dans la main.

- Oui c'est moi-même.

- Excusez-moi je cherche Bella s'il vous plait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Carlisle sentant quelque chose monter en lui.

- Phil ! s'écria Bella choquée. Bon dieu mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me lâches bordel !

Ca y est Carlisle avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce sentiment qui le gênait tant, la jalousie.

- Il faut qu'on parle, commença agressivement Phil en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais au même moment Carlisle mis un bras devant Bella pour la protéger.

- Elle ne veut pas vous parler, dit calmement le médecin.

- Vous on vous a rien demandé !

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici avant que je n'aille plus de patience, le prévint son ex fiancée.

- Je t'aime Bella.

La jeune femme vit son amant se tendre à ses mots et le regard de Phil fit la navette entre les deux.

- Qui s'est ce type ?

- C'est mon patron connard, répondit Bella en passant sous le bras de Carlisle.

Il valait mieux qu'elle désamorce la bombe avant que tout ce raffut n'alerte les autres.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- J'ai fouillé dans les affaires de tes élèves et j'en ai fait chanter un pour qu'il me dise où tu te trouvais, ça m'a pris du temps mais au moins tu vois que je suis prêt à tout pour te récupérer. J'ai fait le tour du pays, je suis venu te chercher. Je sais que je suis en faute et que tu es en colère, ce que j'ai fait n'est pas excusable, mais j'aimerai que l'on essaye de passer outre, parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je t'aime depuis toujours et je t'aimerais encore dans dix ans.

- Mais moi je ne t'aime plus Phil, lui répondit Bella sincèrement. Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille. Si tu m'aimes vraiment tu me laisseras vivre ma vie sans toi. Parce que tout ce qui me ramène à toi me fait mal, parce que je veux être heureuse et avec toi je ne le peux plus. Laisse-moi respirer en paix.

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva-t-il en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

Bella allait le menacer une fois de plus mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, Carlisle avait déjà attrapé le poignet de Phil et lui tordait méchamment pour le faire lâcher prise. Le regard mauvais qu'ils se lancèrent mutuellement ne laissa plus de doute aux yeux de Phil.

- Oh je vois, mademoiselle je suis parfaite couche avec quelqu'un d'autre et si j'en constate l'état de sa main, elle couche avec un homme marié. Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que ta mère petite salope !

Carlisle qui était d'un calme olympien en toute circonstance ne le resta pas longtemps. Son poing atteignit le visage de Phil avec tellement de violence qu'il tomba à terre. Il se releva aussitôt et sauta à son tour sur Carlisle. Bella fut incapable de réagir. Elle les regarda se battre comme des fauves sans savoir comment faire. Quand elle entendit du bruit dans la maison elle se secoua mentalement et essaya de s'interposer entre les deux, elle y réussit enfin quand elle senti quelqu'un retenir Phil. Bella se chargea de son amant qui avait le regard vraiment méchant.

- Carlisle calme toi, lui chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Qui c'est ce guignol ? demanda Emmett qui était sorti voir ce qui se passait.

- Emmett, mon très cher frère aurais tu l'amabilité de mettre mon ex fiancé et ancien amant de notre très estimée mère en dehors de cette propriété, clama Bella en retenant Carlisle.

Quand Phil vit la carrure du bonhomme qui le tenait il laissa tomber. Bella avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer, mais il était prêt à tout pour la récupérer, même à attendre que ce soit elle qui revienne.

- Mais avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en chopant encore plus fermement Phil.

- C'est bon je peux le faire tout seul. Bella je t'attendrais, je serais toujours là pour toi, surtout quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne sacrifiera pas son mariage pour toi.

Bella vit son frère fronçait les sourcils et comprendre aussitôt. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Sa sœur le supplia du regard de ne rien dire. Il se contente de prendre brusquement Phil par la peau du cou et de lui indiquer la sortie de la propriété. La jeune femme se tourna aussitôt vers son amant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, je l'aurais fait lâcher moi, marmonna-t-elle déçue que quelqu'un soit au courant de leur relation.

Il lui attrapa le visage et ne se demanda même pas si quelqu'un les regardait, il l'embrassa passionnément, légèrement possessif.

- Je n'accepterais pas de te partager avec quelqu'un surtout si ce quelqu'un ne te respecte pas comme il se doit.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se recula bien vite en voyant Emmett les regarder.

- Em attends, commença Bella en voyant son expression scandalisée.

- Non Bell's, faites comme vous voulez, démerdez vous, moi je ne veux rien savoir, s'écria-t-il en passant devant eux les mains en l'air.

- Em, le supplia-t-elle avant qu'il ne se retourne.

- Non je ne dirais rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça ok ! Et vous feriez mieux d'être un peu plus discret, parce que ça va vite se savoir sinon.

Il partit aussi vite que possible sans jeter un regard en arrière. Dans un coin de sa tête Bella se promit de discuter avec lui, elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé pour le perdre aussi vite. Carlisle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tête pour la rassurer. Heureusement seules les fenêtres des chambres d'Alec et Bella donnaient sur l'entrée. Le salon était à l'opposé. La brune se retourna et regarda le médecin sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu n'es pas blessé au moins, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

- Monsieur « la violence ne résout pas tout » vient de réfuter lui-même son idéologie.

- Oui mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'Alec prenne exemple sur moi, j'ai eu assez de problèmes avec ça étant jeune.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi. Comment va-t-on faire si jamais quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé, moi je…je ne supporterais pas de te perdre parce que je…

- Bella dans la vie tout se sait tout ce dit…Alors dis-le ! réclama-t-il les yeux brillant.

- Je t'aime imbécile !

- Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir, lui dit-il heureux en la serrant dans ses bras. Encore un peu de patience Bella, fais-moi confiance, bientôt nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher.

Elle le sera fort contre elle, la jeune femme avait besoin d'entendre ses mots, savoir que tout allait bientôt changer. Bella ne supportait plus cette vie, non ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre heureuse avec Carlisle et les enfants, ne plus se cacher, ne plus mentir, vivre tout simplement. Il lui fit un signe de tête lui désignant la maison.

- D'accord mais avant va prendre une douche parce que là, tes vêtements c'est une horreur et j'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir un joli bleu sur la joue.

Carlisle lui sourit affectueusement et se dirigea vers l'étage. Quand Bella entra de nouveau dans le salon, Emmett était assis sur le canapé et était beaucoup moins joyeux. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension puis finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

- Allez passez-moi le micro bande de trouillard, dit-il joyeusement en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

De son côté, Phil stoppa sa voiture devant un bâtiment et remercia au téléphone un de ses amis. Il descendit de la voiture et entra en vérifiant qu'il était à la bonne adresse. Bella croyait vraiment que cet homme marié allait tout quitter pour elle, il était bien placé pour savoir le sacrifice que c'était, jamais il ne ferait ça.

- Bonjour Monsieur vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda une femme à l'accueil.

- Je souhaiterais voir Mme Cullen de toute urgence s'il-vous-plait.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Esmée en arrivant derrière lui.

- Vous êtes bien la femme de Carlisle Cullen ?

- En effet.

- Madame je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

* * *

**Et oui le chapitre c'était Phil ! Bah quoi ! J'aime bien foutre la merde moi, ça met de l'ambiance. Gros bisous ! (oui j'essaye de sauver ma peau avec des bisous on fait ce qu'on peux)  
**


	11. Esmée

**Voilà un chapitre très attendu ! Et oui enfin la suite et je vous promets une de ces suites ! Désolé j'avais promis de poster pour minuit, il est minuit et demi, mais pour ma défense j'étais au boulot !**

**Yuuki Celestia: J'espère que la suite te plaira, parce que je prend un grand tournant là !**

**Nono: Oui Phil est prêt à tout comme toujours ! Si tu crois que le pire est passé c'est que tu me connais très mal. Bisous à toi **

**Enfin voilà, profitez bien et pensez à vos fourches pour la fin du chapitre je suis prête ! Merci encore à Betifi qui m'a très gentiment aidé une fois encore pour ce chapitre pour mes fautes d'orthographe et d'expression.  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous !**

* * *

- Alors comment ça se passe ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Bella.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, Jane s'intègre doucement. Elle s'est faite des amis et je pense que Diego y est pour beaucoup. Vous n'y êtes pas pour rien non plus. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir une nourrice telle que vous, Mr Cullen a beaucoup de chance. Moi je ne compte même plus le nombre de nourrice que j'ai été obligée de mettre à la porte pour négligence, lui expliqua la directrice.

Bella se contenta de sourire pour répondre. Jane avait repris l'école depuis un mois et la gouvernante avait l'impression de ne plus servir à rien. Elle conduisait Jane à l'école, Alec avait son permis à présent et allait partout en voiture. Elle faisait les courses, suivait le travail scolaire de sa petite chérie, mais à part ça, elle avait l'impression d'être payée à rien faire. Carlisle lui avait dit qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour Esmée mais seulement voilà, les vacances étaient passées, l'école avait repris et rien n'avait encore été fait. Carlisle avait beaucoup de travail, Bella le voyait bien. Mais l'accumulation de tout ça avait engendré pas mal de disputes. Esmée n'était pratiquement plus là, elle était partie un mois à New-York pour affaire, en bref pas la meilleure période pour lui parler. Mais malgré ça Bella perdait patience. Elle aimait Carlisle et elle ne voulait plus se cacher. La jeune femme adorait Alec et Jane comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants, ça et puis…enfin ce n'était pas le bon moment pour y penser. Une fois le rendez-vous fini avec la directrice de l'école, Bella se dirigea chez Emmett. Il ne travaillait jamais le vendredi et ils le passaient généralement ensemble. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de descendre de sa voiture qu'il lui ouvrait déjà la porte. Son baraqué de frangin était au téléphone et vu comment il parlait, Bella savait déjà qui était l'interlocuteur.

- Mais détends toi l'anus mon grand, grogna Emmett en faisait signe à sa sœur d'entrer. Je te dis juste que c'est de la chiotte. Allez Jake ! On va au bar du coin, moi je ne suis pas homo, je n'ai pas envie de me faire draguer par n'importe quel homme en chaleur…bah au moins les femmes me font de l'effet même si je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher vu que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison…

Bella s'en voulait presque de les avoir présenté l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la soirée karaoké et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Ils avaient même monté une ligue anti Alec, qui ne s'en sentait pas plus menacé pour autant. Les deux hommes parlèrent encore un peu avant de raccrocher en se disant des choses tellement viriles que c'en était ridicule.

- Allez viens petite sœur, plus de téléphone, plus de Jacob ou de Rosalie rien que nous deux. Quoi de neuf ?

- Que du vieux Em, que du vieux. Souffla Bella désespérée.

- Bell's, si ce connard de docteur ne pose pas sa demande de divorce avant la fin du mois, menace le de le quitter et tu verras il va se bouger le cul.

- Je l'aime Emmett et je ne sais pas si je pourrais réellement partir, même si je le menace. On se dispute souvent, hier soir encore le sujet est revenu sur le tapis. Cette situation me pèse, mais je ne le quitterais pas pour autant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

- Ce type joue avec toi et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière. Il va falloir qu'il choisisse à la fin. Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi il garderait sa femme, c'est une peste qui n'est jamais là. Elle s'en tape un autre, quoique vu son âge elle doit être complètement défraichie et ça doit pendre de partout…

- Emmett ! S'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails !

- Comme tu veux, conclut-il en lui offrant un café. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Bella ? Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que ça dure. Ma situation n'était pas vraiment comparable à la tienne, néanmoins Esmée a le droit d'être au courant.

- Et Carlisle, lui, il n'avait pas le droit de savoir que sa femme s'en tape un autre depuis des années ? Je ne lui ai toujours rien dit tu sais.

- Tu as tort. Toute cette histoire va mal finir, je le sens. Enfin dans tous les cas, si tu as besoin tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

- Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord, dit-elle en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Tout ça va vite dégénérer, surtout maintenant.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de se confier. Il était temps.

De son côté Carlisle était dans son bureau et attendait le retour d'Esmée, il avait pris sa décision après avoir vu avec son avocat, pendant tout ce temps, bien vérifié le contrat de mariage et tout lui semblait prêt. Alec, Edward et Jane était en cours, Bella était chez Emmett, il avait enfin l'occasion de parler sérieusement avec sa femme. Voilà un moment qu'il avait décidé d'en finir avec ce mariage qui ne voulait plus rien dire. Il voyait bien que Bella devenait de plus en plus irritable et il s'était souvent mis à sa place. Il comprenait tout à fait son point de vue. Lui n'aurait pas supporté aussi longtemps. Quand il vit Esmée passer devant la porte de son bureau avec sa démarche supérieure comme toujours, il se demanda intérieurement ce qu'était devenue la femme qu'il avait épousé. L'argent l'avait rendue totalement différente de ce qu'elle était à l'origine. Les gens évoluent avec les années mais pas toujours dans le bon sens.

- Esmée est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il en la rattrapant dans le couloir.

- Bien sûr. Tu m'accordes cinq minutes le temps que je me mette à l'aise je te rejoins dans ton bureau.

- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Carlisle se réinstalla derrière son bureau en soufflant pour reprendre courage. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais il se devait de le faire car cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Se mentir à eux mêmes ne les aiderait pas à mieux vivre. Il la vit franchir la porte et la fermer. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces cinq minutes qu'elle lui avait demandé parce qu'elle ne s'était pas changée du tout. Esmée se contenta de lui faire un énorme sourire et de balancer un dossier sur son bureau. Carlisle fut surpris au plus haut point.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda-t-il sans toucher au dossier pour autant.

- Je te connais depuis la naissance d'Edward, je connais chacune de tes expressions faciales. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux que nous parlions. Tu souhaites demander le divorce.

Carlisle reposa les yeux sur le dossier en se disant qu'il avait peut être mal jugé cette femme.

- N'espère même pas, ceci n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai aucune intention de divorcer, surtout pour que tu batifoles avec cette salope qui traine chez nous depuis trop longtemps.

Le regard du médecin se fit dur tout à coup. Pourquoi avait-il espéré qu'il sortirait quelque chose de bien de cette entrevue.

- Un homme du nom de Phil est venu me prévenir de ce qu'il se tramait ici durant mon absence. J'ai donc pris les devants.

- Esmée je veux divorcer et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, dit calmement le médecin.

- Bien sûr que si je peux. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir aussi facilement. Que j'aillais te laisser salir ce nom que j'ai mis tant de temps à faire briller !

- Mais je te laisse le nom si ça t'enchante ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?! On ne s'aime plus, dans tous les cas moi je ne t'aime plus ! De l'argent tu en as revendre avec ta société. Mon nom tu peux le garder ainsi que la maison. Je reprends Jane et Alec comme ça tu pourras avoir la vie de princesse que tu as toujours désiré !

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Tu es mon mari et dans la bonne société on ne divorce pas ! Je suis prête à te pardonner tes écarts avec cette fille, mais ne rêve pas tu ne partiras pas !

- Ah oui vraiment ? Et tu comptes me retenir comment au juste ? Demanda-t-il supérieur.

- Avec ce dossier mon cher mari, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique. J'ai bien relu tous les papiers du contrat de mariage mais également de la tutelle de Jane et Alec. Nous sommes leurs tuteurs légaux, tous les deux. Mais en cas de divorce, on confie souvent la garde à la mère ou à la tutrice, moi en l'occurrence. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas ce qui t'arrêtera parce que tu es sûr de gagner. Voilà pourquoi j'ai réussi à obtenir une plainte d'Edward vis-à-vis d'Alec à cause de cette bagarre en bas, ainsi que du gamin de l'école avec qui il se bat constamment. Continue comme ça et ton petit protégé finira en maison de redressement pour jeune délinquant, loin de toi et de tous. Quant à Jane, j'aurais la garde fais-moi confiance, mon avocat me l'a certifié et crois-moi bien que je lui ferais vivre un enfer juste pas vengeance. Je sais également que les enfants ont un héritage de leurs parents et si j'obtiens la garde, j'aurais une facilité incroyable à tout dilapider en un temps record. A toi de choisir Carlisle, tes enfants ou ta greluche ?

Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise. Il était atterré de voir son côté obscur. Si seulement il s'y était pris avant jamais elle n'aurait pu lui faire un chantage tel que celui-ci.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, continua-t-elle imperturbable. Tu vas me virer cette Isabella Swan d'ici ! J'ai engagé une nouvelle nourrice qui restera là seulement à la sortie des cours des enfants et le matin pour Jane. Pas besoin qu'elle habite ici 24h/24. En cas de problème je crois que ta sœur se porte toujours volontaire. D'ailleurs celle-là je la soupçonne d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne le fait croire. Vous m'avez tous bien prise pour une conne mais c'est fini maintenant. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de la virer dès ce soir, je veux qu'elle soit partie demain matin…

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, dit-il à bout de souffle.

- La preuve que si. Je suis chez moi ici et tu es à moi. Personne ne prendra ma place, surtout pas elle. Je te conseille de lui raconter un joli bobard pour qu'elle dégage. Parce que connaissant le caractère volcanique de cette folle, elle serait capable de m'en mettre une si tu lui disais la vérité. Et tu penses bien que je n'attends que ça pour pouvoir porter plainte et lui attirer le plus d'emmerdes possibles. Ce soir Carlisle, n'oublies pas.

Elle fit claquer ses talons jusqu'à la sortie en laissant un Carlisle totalement désespéré derrière elle. Il s'empressa de lire le dossier et ses pires craintes se confirmèrent. Toutes les menaces qu'elle avait proférées étaient réalisables. Son monde venait de s'écrouler en quelques minutes. Il ne voyait plus sa vie sans Bella et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier le bonheur de ces enfants pour autant. Alec serait capable du pire en maison de redressement et Jane ne supporterait pas la vie avec Esmée, surtout séparée de son frère. Cette horrible femme avait totalement vu juste pour Bella, si jamais il lui disait la vérité elle serait capable du pire. Il y avait déjà assez de monde dans les ennuies autant ne pas la rajouter à l'équation. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, sa décision commençait à se faire. Il ne la faisait pas de gaieté de cœur et il avait conscience qu'il allait gâcher le restant de ses jours. Puis probablement le cœur de Bella, mais Esmée le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ferait toujours passer les enfants en priorité. Voilà pourquoi, c'est là justement, qu'elle avait tapé. Comment allait-il faire ? Bella était assez intelligente pour comprendre seule qu'Esmée lui faisait du chantage, il allait devoir être très persuasif. Son cœur se déchira à cette pensée, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Pourquoi devait-il faire ce choix ? Il dut bien mettre ses doutes sous scellés quand il entendit Bella rentrer avec Jane, suivie d'Alec apparemment. Tout pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le médecin les entendait rire et il sut que bientôt tout cela serait fini à cause de l'égoïsme d'une seule personne. Plus les pas avançaient vers son bureau plus son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je dois le faire pour le bien des enfants, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Carlisle se rappela toute la persuasion qu'il avait dû mettre en œuvre pour convaincre Bella de son attirance. Aujourd'hui il devait faire le processus inverse et c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Carlisle ça va ? Demanda Bella en le voyant dans ses pensées depuis la porte de son bureau.

Alec et Jane avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Alec ne lui parlait déjà plus beaucoup mais là il allait le perdre définitivement.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Dit-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

Bella fronça les sourcils et fit oui de la tête. Elle dit à Jane de partir faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre et Alec comprit seul qu'il devait aller voir ailleurs si il s'y trouvait. La jeune femme entra et se posa sur la chaise en face du bureau de plus en plus inquiète. Elle le regarda et vit sa tension apparente.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe où il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ? Dit-elle en perdant patience.

- Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là toi et moi, lança-t-il en improvisant. Tu as remarqué toi aussi que nos disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes et je crois que tu as compris depuis longtemps que je ne quitterais pas Esmée. Je n'en ai tout simplement pas la force ni l'envie.

Bella le regarda stupéfaite. Son visage s'était vidé de toutes couleurs en moins d'une seconde.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Questionna-t-elle en se demandant s'il lui faisait une blague. Je sais que tout ça devient difficile, mais tu sais que je suis prête à attendre, à t'attendre toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes, dit Carlisle en étant le plus persuasif possible. Je veux retrouver une vie normale avec ma femme et mes enfants. Je ne veux plus me cacher la nuit pour pouvoir coucher avec toi. C'est mal et j'en prends conscience. Tu es encore jeune, tu auras tout le temps de trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

La jeune femme interdite, avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Genre, c'était bien mais on en reste là ? Il y a un mois tu me promettais le divorce et une vie à deux et là tu me sors que tout est fini. Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule par hasard ?

- Bella il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison. Nous deux c'est la fin. Je ne peux plus être pris entre deux feux et tu m'as demandé de faire un choix, je l'ai fait.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler et ses yeux à se remplir de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, mais il lui disait ça avec tellement de force qu'elle était obligée de le croire.

- Tu as fait un travail extraordinaire sur les enfants mais à présent tu n'es plus vraiment utile ici. Esmée a engagé une nouvelle nourrice qui arrivera dès demain. Voilà pourquoi je préférerais que tu quittes la maison ce soir. Ça sera moins difficile pour tout le monde.

Deuxième bombe pour la brune qui laissa enfin couler ses larmes.

- Tu vas m'enlever les enfants ? Pleura-t-elle encore plus fort. C'est injuste ! Ce qui nous concerne nous, ne les concerne pas eux. Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans eux moi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je me suis attachée à ces deux têtes de mules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je ne te reconnais même pas. Où est passé l'homme plein de rêves et d'amour que j'avais avec moi il y a encore une semaine ?

- Il a repris conscience et il s'est rendu compte qu'il était temps de se remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Mais je t'aime moi ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant sur le torse n'en ayant plus rien à faire que quelqu'un l'entende.

- Je sais, répondit-il vaguement en lui attrapant les poignets. Vas t'en Bella, plus tu le feras vite plus tu m'oublieras vite.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. Tu rêvais d'une vie et j'étais prête à partager la mienne avec toi. Crois-moi, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts et sévèrement. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Moi qui te croyais mieux que Phil, tu viens de me prouver que sur cette planète aucun connard n'est assez bien pour moi.

Elle le bouscula et partit en trombe du bureau. Carlisle se retourna et frappa à grand coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui laissa une trace. Il avait été champion dans la matière là. Avec ce qu'il venait de faire, Esmée pouvait être certaine qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur en proie au désespoir. Il l'aimait tant et il venait de lui briser le cœur pour protéger ses enfants adoptifs. Le médecin qui passait ses journées à sauver des vies, avait envie d'en prendre une pour une fois. Esmée était la personne qu'il détestait à présent plus que tout au monde. Une demi-heure plus tard un gros pick-up freina comme un malade devant l'entrée et Carlisle reconnu la voiture d'Emmett. Il vit le grand brun descendre en remontant ses manches, de toute évidence en colère. S'il pouvait lui en coller une, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Il la méritait amplement.

- Bella ! Hurla le grand brun en entrant.

Sa sœur dévala les escaliers et lui sauta dans les bras en pleurs.

- Je vais le tuer ce connard. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Emmett terrifié en la voyant dans un état aussi lamentable.

- Laisse tomber, prenons juste mes affaires et allons-nous en. Dit-elle en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

Emmett se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et suivit sa sœur jusqu'à dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses affaires et les mettre dans le pick-up. Quand Bella mit la dernière valise, elle retourna dans la maison récupérer son sac à main et ses clefs de voiture lorsqu'elle tomba sur Alec et Jane qui semblaient totalement perdus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Alec voyant bien ses yeux rouges.

- Carlisle vient de me renvoyer et je dois avoir quitté les lieux avant demain matin. Alors voilà j'emballe mes affaires, répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Le visage du jeune homme se fit dur tout à coup.

- Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Paniqua-t-il en comprenant qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

- Belle tu ne vas pas vraiment partir ? Comprit enfin Jane en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et serra Jane contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Comment allait-elle faire sans eux ? Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle tomba sur le regard triomphant d'Esmée. Bella essuya ses larmes et foudroya sa rivale du regard.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, commenta la maitresse de maison. Vous avez joué mademoiselle Swan et vous voyez en fin de compte, je gagne toujours. Je ne pouvais pas vous renvoyez mais Carlisle l'a fait à ma place.

Bella dut retenir Alec avant qu'il ne lui fonce dessus. Carlisle était en haut des escaliers, le visage sans expression.

- Et tu ne dis rien toi ! Hurla le jeune homme à son père adoptif. Tu vas la laisser partir comme ça ?

- Bella a fait son temps ici Alec. À présent il faut qu'elle parte.

- Non ! Hurla Jane en s'accrochant à la jambe de la brune. Bella ne va pas partir. Bella va rester ici avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que Bella parte. Tu dois rester, sinon moi je vais redevenir comme avant, sans maman, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, restes avec moi Bella, je t'aime moi.

Le cœur de Bella se brisa encore plus en voyant Jane pleurer à chaudes larmes en s'accrochant à elle comme une désespérée.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rester ma puce, on m'a dit de partir. C'est ta maison ici, pas la mienne. Lui expliqua Bella avec des sanglots dans la voix. Mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur moi aussi.

Elle supplia Alec du regard pour qu'il s'occupe de sa petite sœur, mais ce fut Carlisle qui vint prendre Jane dans ses bras. Bella posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de la petite et serra Alec dans ses bras avec amour.

- Tu as mon numéro en cas de besoin, lui chuchota-t-elle discrètement. J'en changerais bientôt, au cas où je te l'enverrais mais tu le gardes pour toi et uniquement pour toi. C'est clair ?

- Ne m'abandonne pas, grogna-t-il les larmes aux yeux. T'es mon guide Bella. Je vais faire quoi sans toi ?

- Je serais toujours là pour vous deux. Un appel et je débarque, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Tu m'entends, jamais. Prends soin de ta petite sœur, promets le moi.

- C'est juré, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Bella se recula et marcha vers la sortie à reculons. Carlisle avait envie de l'arrêter, de lui dire que tout était faux, mais le regard meurtrier de sa femme l'en empêcha. Jane se débattit en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons, ce qui fit fuir Bella encore plus vite. La petite lançait des coups de pieds dans les tibias de Carlisle qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la retenir.

- BELLA ! Hurla Jane en pleurant encore plus fort.

Quand il entendit les deux voitures partirent de l'allée, Alec arracha sa sœur des bras de leur père adoptif et tenta de la consoler. Esmée partit à l'étage avec son sourire victorieux les laissant entre eux.

- Calmes toi Jane, chut. La consola son frère en lui caressant les cheveux.

La gamine tourna son regard vers Carlisle et le fusilla sur place.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste !

Jane partit se réfugier dans sa chambre en pleurant. Carlisle avait l'air totalement apathique ce qui mit Alec dans une rage folle.

- Tu es fier de toi j'espère ?! Dans le genre salaud on ne fait pas mieux.

- Je t'interdis de me juger Alec. Tu ne sais pas tout, lança Carlisle en tournant le dos.

Le jeune homme s'élança vers son père et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le coller contre le mur.

- Bien sûr que je sais tout ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile. Je sais très bien ce que tu faisais avec Bella dans ta chambre la nuit. Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ce regard que tu lui as lancé quand nous étions pour la première fois au restaurant ? Les messages que j'ai trouvé sur son portable quand nous sommes revenus de Phœnix. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le changement chez toi. Tu étais heureux avec elle ! Tes yeux pétillaient de bonheur à chaque fois que tu la voyais. Alors explique moi pourquoi ? C'est ça être un homme, la baiser jusqu'à plus soif et après basta ! Si c'est vraiment ça, je ne tiens pas à être un homme comme toi. Tu me dégoutes. Elle t'aime et toi tu lui brises le cœur sans ménagement. Jane tu y as pensé ? Elle ne vit qu'à travers Bella. En plus tu devrais savoir qu'elle est dix fois mieux qu'Esmée, au moins elle, elle ne s'en tape pas un autre dès que tu as le dos tourné. Tu viens de me prouver que mon vrai père est mort et que jamais personne ne le remplacera. Tu me fais pitié.

Alec le poussa brutalement et partit rejoindre sa petite sœur dans sa chambre. Carlisle s'affaissa sur le sol. Il venait de tout perdre en peu de temps. Esmée avait réussi à le priver de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Avant l'arrivée de Bella sa vie lui semblait fade, à présent elle allait lui semblait invivable.

Bella était en train de pleurer silencieusement à côté de son frère. Il lui avait ordonné de garer la voiture un peu plus loin, qu'il irait la rechercher plus tard avec Charlie, qu'elle n'était pas en état de conduire. Il posa une de ses grosses mains affectueuses sur sa nuque et la massa. Sa sœur lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé, les détails lui faisaient bien trop mal.

- Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de lui dire ? Demanda-t-il triste pour elle et en colère en même temps.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?

- Non, ce connard n'élèvera jamais mon enfant, trancha Bella hargneusement.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent. Elle était prête à lui offrir une vie, avec ses enfants adoptifs et son enfant biologique mais il avait préféré sa femme. Et bien qu'il la garde, à présent c'était Bella et le bébé.

* * *

**AHAHAHAH ! OUHOUHOU ! Je cherche encore dans quel pays je vais fuir ! Des suggestions?  
**


	12. Emilie

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Nouveau chapitre pour de nouvelles aventures!**** Merci pour tous vos messages, surtout que nous sommes arrivé à 200 reviews WOUHOU !  
**

**beatrice: il ne faut pas trop donner d'Esmée au cochon, il risquerait d'être malade ! Si tu savais le nombre de menaces que j'ai reçu depuis que j'écris :)**

**alariel: à tout de suite !**

**lucie 34: Carlisle va souffrir je pense, on verra ça par la suite. **

**lisou: oh oui cuba ça me dit bien !**

**Nono: un peu loin mars non ? Esmée est perfide et Carlisle batifolait, on ne peut pas tout faire en même temps. Bisous**

**fandetwa: Merci beaucoup, la suite est là je la poste immédiatement !**

**aurelie M: merci beaucoup à bientôt **

**Voilà voilà, merci Betifi pour la correction, et tous à vos PC le nouveau chapitre vient d'arriver ! Bisous **

* * *

- C'est de la folie Emmett, dit Bella en regardant l'appartement. C'est chez toi ici.

- Petite sœur, j'habite chez papa, je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis que je me suis séparé de Jessica et je n'ai trouvé personne pour l'acheter. D'ailleurs qui voudrait acheter un appart à Forks ? Se questionna-t-il lui-même. Je n'y habite pas, il est à l'abandon, tous les frais sont déjà réglés, tu n'as qu'à t'installer avec mon neveu.

- Tu ne sais pas encore quel est le sexe ! Lui fit remarquer sa sœur. J'ai ma première écho aujourd'hui et c'est encore trop tôt pour savoir.

- Il y a trois chambres, gardes m'en une au qu'à où je ne supporterai plus papa. Je pensais que nous aurions d'autres enfants avec Jess, quel crétin !

- C'est temporaire, juste le temps que je me remette sur pied. Avec le salaire que je me suis fait chez lui, j'ai de quoi tenir pendant des années mais il faudra quand même que je me trouve un boulot plus tard. Il est hors de question que je vive à ton crochet.

- Oh putain je vais l'étrangler celle-là ! Cria-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Ferme là un peu ! Je suis plus proche du boulot chez papa. J'ai mis cet appart en vente de toute manière, alors il est à moi j'en fais ce que je veux. Pose tes affaires ici, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas finir par nous assassiner si tu trouves encore une de nos chaussettes dépareillées à la maison.

- Salut les gens ! Hurla Jacob en arrivant en fanfare. Je vous ai ramené des potes pour l'emménagement !

Bella vit défiler devant elle trois indiens aussi mastoc et discret que son ami et une vieille connaissance.

- Salut Bella, dit Seth en entrant plus doucement que les autres.

- Euh…salut ! Dit-elle perdue. Jacob qu'as-tu encore inventé ? Je te rappelle que j'ai très peu d'affaires et donc je n'ai rien à emménager.

- C'est ça oui ! Clama-t-il en lui faisant la bise. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser t'installer ici sans meuble. J'ai fait le tour des vides greniers et avec un de mes amis, on t'a trouvé des petites merveilles pour meubler tout ça. Et puis quand le bébé sera là, ou du moins quand on connaitra son sexe, on viendra faire la peinture et mettre des stickers…

- Du calme man ! Tu l'embrouilles, l'interrompit un des indiens en venant serrer la main de Bella. Salut, moi c'est Paul. Je suis le meilleur pote de Jake et là-bas ce sont Jared et Embry, mes frères.

- Enchanté, Bella la meilleure amie au féminin de Jake, du moins je le crois sincèrement. Bien, maintenant si tu veux vraiment qu'on devienne ami Paul, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire combien Pocahontas a dépensé pour remeubler mon nouvel appartement ?

Tous les amis de Jacob se mirent à rire, y compris Emmett sous les yeux furibonds du concerné.

- Ce petit con, je le maudis tous les jours pour avoir trouvé ce surnom ! Grogna Jacob mécontent.

Le sourire de Bella s'évanouit aussitôt, penser à Alec lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Depuis un mois qu'elle était partie de la grande maison, il lui téléphonait pratiquement tous les soirs pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour donner des leurs. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps pour elle et Carlisle. Bella s'en était trouvée extrêmement gênée.

Selon les dires de son petit protégé, Jane était entrée en phase rebelle. Elle répondait à Carlisle, elle tapait sur le système d'Esmée et essayait de faire entrer Edward en dépression, ce qui amusait beaucoup son frère en réalité.

La nourrice qu'Esmée avait engagée et avait démissionnée au bout de trois jours. Alec avait l'impression de se revoir en sa sœur à l'arrivée de Bella, sauf qu'elle était pire. Selon lui, à chaque fois qu'on lui disait d'arrêter ses caprices, la gamine répondait simplement « rendez-moi Bella et je le ferais ». Alec, lui, s'était contenté de ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit à part sa sœur, Rosalie et Jasper. Bella ne voulait pas prendre de nouvelles de Carlisle, elle ne souhaitait rien savoir. Son cœur déjà meurtri ne le supporterait pas.

Paul ne connaissait pas du tout Bella, mais apparemment Jacob était incapable de garder sa bouche fermée, parce que son ami essaya de distraire la jeune femme en comprenant bien qu'elle n'était pas bien.

- Je crois sincèrement qu'il n'a pas mis beaucoup, puisque qu'il n'a aucun goût.

- Un homo qui n'a pas de goût ? Dit Bella en paraissant surprise. C'est assez inhabituel.

- Allez-y tous les deux, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui. Ronchonna Jacob stupéfait.

Ils passèrent une bonne journée, l'appartement retrouva vie en peu de temps. Le lieu appartenait à Emmett, mais Jessica avait embarqué tous les meubles quand elle était partie. Quand la brune vit arriver des meubles dépareillés et d'autres neufs mais le tout était sans nul doute couteux, elle eut l'envie soudaine de tabasser Jacob. Elle avait une sainte horreur des cadeaux et ça c'était un présent un peu trop gros à digérer. Une fois que l'aménagement fut fini, elle invita tous ses merveilleux déménageurs à venir manger le soir même chez elle, pour les remercier.

Mais en attendant elle devait aller à l'hôpital pour son échographie. Sachant que Carlisle était spécialisé en cardiologie, elle espérait sincèrement ne pas le croiser malencontreusement dans un couloir. Elle fut rassurée quand elle arriva à l'hôpital de Forks et qu'elle remarqua que la maternité était à l'opposée du service de son ancien amant.

Emmett qui l'accompagnait, avait bien remarqué son angoisse. Il lui serra la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'elle ne craignait rien. C'est lui qui lui avait conseillé son nouveau médecin. Emilie était une amie d'Emmett et c'est elle qui s'était occupée de Jessica quand elle était enceinte de Diego. Elle était très gentille mais surtout très qualifiée selon lui. La secrétaire les installa dans la salle d'attente et Bella souffla de soulagement. Emilie ne tarda pas, elle venait de terminer avec son autre patiente. La femme l'installa pour pouvoir effectuer l'échographie et commença à discuter tranquillement avec Bella.

- Vous devez être heureuse, dans votre dossier il est écrit que vous vous prépariez pour une insémination artificielle il y a plus d'un an.

- J'ai abandonné cette idée quand mon futur mari s'est soulagé les testicules dans le vagin de ma mère, cracha ironiquement Bella comme si elle était seule dans la salle.

Emmett et Emilie se mirent à rire. Bella se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se cacha le visage de honte.

- Désolée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me contrôler ces derniers temps. Avoua la brune gênée.

- Les hormones ça n'épargne personne et puis j'ai déjà entendu pire avec Emmett. C'est mon ami depuis le lycée et je sais comment sont les Swan. Alors le nouveau papa est-il content ?

Bella regarda son frère en le suppliant de lui venir en aide, mais Emilie comprit toute seule ce qui dérangeait la jeune femme.

- Les papas c'est surfait de nos jours, regardez un peu Emmett !

Le colosse lui fit des yeux tueurs en la menaçant de torture si elle n'arrêtait pas ses conneries.

- Bien alors voyons voir comment se porte ce petit bout.

La femme commença à placer le gel et l'appareil sur Bella et le déplaça doucement pour obtenir une belle image. Cela dura un certain temps. Les yeux d'Emilie se froncèrent légèrement et Bella qui était déjà angoissée n'y tint plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Et bien tout va pour le mieux, vos bébés sont en parfaite santé.

- Alors tout va bien, souffla Emmett en respirant de nouveau.

Seule Bella avait capté la nuance de la phrase, Emmett n'avait jamais été très attentif.

- Mes bébés ? Questionna Bella au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Deux pour le prix d'un, blagua Emilie en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Bella mit ses mains devant son visage, dépitée. Elle avait déjà peur d'être une mauvaise mère avec un seul enfant mais là ça allait être la catastrophe assurée.

- Et Bell's ne t'inquiète pas on sera là, la rassura son frère. Papa, Jacob et moi. Même Rose elle adore les gosses…

- Il est hors de question que Rosalie sache que je suis enceinte ! Intervint Bella dans tous ses états. Elle s'empresserait de tout dire à son frère ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ! Lui qui veut des enfants depuis si longtemps, il serait capable de me les enlever comme il l'a fait avec Jane et Alec.

- Arrêtes de psychoter Bella, essaya de la raisonner Emmett. Il n'a aucun droit sur tes enfants, il est marié je te le rappelle, personne ne lui donnera la garde. Et puis Rosalie n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne qui est le père ?

- Em, elle est peut être blonde mais elle est loin d'être conne, répliqua Bella énervée.

- Enfin bon pour l'instant la question ne se pose pas, puisque personne n'est au courant.

- A part moi, intervint Emilie en blaguant une fois de plus. Même si je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce que vous dites.

- Et croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas comprendre, renchérit Bella.

- Bien je pense que vu la situation, il serait bon de se voir un peu plus souvent Isabella. Les grossesses multiples ne sont pas toujours de tout repos et je préfère avoir un œil sur vous, vu votre taux de stress. Au moins vous avez plusieurs mois pour vous faire à l'idée et pour vous organiser.

Emmett remercia son ami et raccompagna sa sœur jusqu'à la voiture. Bella était tellement préoccupée par sa grossesse qu'elle ne s'inquiéta même plus de croiser Carlisle dans un couloir. Des jumeaux ! Comment allait-elle faire ? Emmett comprit sans un mot l'angoisse qui la tenaillait et il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Bella quoiqu'il se passe, tu seras une mère formidable. Lui dit-il confiant. Regarde ce que tu as obtenu d'Alec et Jane. Tu fais des miracles avec les gosses, parce que tu les aimes et que tu as un don pour les comprendre.

- Mais imagine que je sois comme Renée…

- Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Regarde je suis son fils également, trouves-tu que Diego est mal élevé et malheureux ?

Bella fit non de la tête en essuyant ses larmes naissantes.

- Tu vas être une mère extra, compréhensive et rigolote, aimante mais aussi autoritaire quelques fois, parce que tu sais te faire respecter. Tu seras la meilleure mère du monde, tes enfants ne peuvent pas espérer mieux. Carlisle a fait une grosse bêtise en t'abandonnant.

Bella ferma les yeux en entendant son nom. Puis décida d'avouer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un mois à présent.

- J'essaye de le détester, de me dire que tout est de sa faute. Que c'est un connard insensible qui m'a brisé le cœur sans aucunes raisons et sans difficultés. Mais je pense à lui tout le temps, je rêve de lui chaque nuit. J'espère pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et son sourire énigmatique, ses yeux bleus si intenses et sa tendresse. Cet enfoiré m'a fait vivre l'enfer et pourtant …

- Tu l'aimes encore, comprit son frère en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

- La question serait plutôt, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Parce que je l'ai vu moi aussi, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Les hommes sont changeants mais à ce point, j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Je suis heureuse de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver toute cette histoire foutrement étrange.

- Tu pourrais demander l'aide du petit con…

- Laisse Alec en dehors de ça. J'ai déjà assez honte qu'il sache ce qu'il y a eu entre Carlisle et moi. Il est jeune, il n'a pas à être impliqué dans des histoires pareilles.

- Il t'adore, je dirais même qu'il te vénère, ajouta Emmett en souriant. Tu pourrais lui demander de se couper un bras pour toi, il le ferait sans hésitation.

- J'ai dit non Em ! Si Carlisle me cache quelque chose pour une raison ou pour une autre, il viendra lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui pardonnerai.

- OK ! Abdiqua le grand brun. Est-ce que ça te dérange de reprendre la voiture ? Je dois passer chez un pote pour récupérer celle de papa.

- Ce pote ne s'appellerait pas Rosalie Cullen par hasard ? Lança-t-elle en souriant.

- Elle s'est proposée pour la réparer. C'est incroyable elle a fait ça en un temps record. Mais comme tu t'enflammes dès que je te parle d'elle, je me suis dit que j'allais la jouer fine. Bella secoua la tête en riant.

Elle récupéra ses papiers et lui dit de monter, qu'elle le déposerait.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, Bella tendit la tête et chercha à savoir si les enfants étaient là, même si elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, ils étaient à l'école. Son envie de les voir se fit tellement présente qu'elle ne put pas se retenir. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'école où devait se trouver Jane, puis descendit de la voiture. La sortie des classes était prévue dans un petit quart d'heure. La brune chercha du regard une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, quelqu'un qui devait bien la remplacer. Mais à la place elle vit un beau jeune homme arriver à pied.

Comme aimanté par un lien invisible, Alec tourna la tête dans sa direction. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage et il se mit à courir vers elle. En le voyant arriver avec tellement d'entrain, le cœur de Bella se réchauffa.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Alec la prit dans ses bras et la souleva en la faisant tourner dans les airs. La jeune femme se mit à rire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie de chez eux. Il la reposa au sol avec un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Ce que ça fait du bien de te voir, confia-t-il en la prenant une fois de plus dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse en le regardant tendrement.

- Et toi tu pousses comme de la mauvaise herbe, dit-elle en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Ca ne fait qu'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai changé depuis.

- Un mois c'est déjà trop long, fit-elle mélancoliquement.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Jane va être tellement heureuse de te voir. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avant ?

- J'avais peur de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes.

Alec comprit facilement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture d'Emmett pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Il lui expliqua plus précisément la vie à la maison, c'était devenu étouffant de toute évidence.

- Esmée passe son temps à nous regarder d'un air supérieur. Edward, lui, n'ose plus nous regarder du tout, quant à Carlisle c'est un…cadavre ambulant, je ne le reconnais même pas. Jasper reste beaucoup de temps à la maison pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais même moi je ne comprends rien.

- C'est pourtant simple Carlisle aime sa femme et je n'ai pas fait le poids face à elle. Analysa Bella en regardant vers l'extérieur.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi font-ils toujours chambre à part sans s'adresser un mot ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, tu es malade ?

Bella essaya de reprendre les papiers des mains du petit fouineur.

Quand Alec avait vu le sigle de l'hôpital de Forks, il s'était inquiété aussitôt surtout depuis qu'il avait vu la tête de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère. Il s'extirpa de la voiture avec les documents avant que Bella ne réussisse à lui arracher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait encore ? Il l'entendit vaguement lui hurler dessus mais au lieu de l'écouter, il ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il venait de voler dans le sac de Bella et détailla les images. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime, il avait déjà vu des images comme celles-ci quand ses parents lui avait annoncé l'arrivée prochaine de Jane. Alec essaya de se convaincre qu'il interprétait mal les choses, que ça pouvait bien être une échographie de son genou ou un truc dans le genre ! Mais le papier indiquait clairement que ça avait été fait par un gynécologue.

Bella était descendue de la voiture et le regardait avec crainte. Le visage du jeune homme était indescriptible quand il regarda son ancienne nourrice dans les yeux.

- Tu le savais au moment où tu es partie de la maison ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte que la situation était pire qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Répliqua-t-elle vaincue.

- Bon dieu Bella, tu ne pas garder ça pour toi ! C'est son gosse aussi ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de le récupérer !

- Parce que tu crois que je veux le récupérer de cette façon ?! S'insurgea-t-elle en colère. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne avec moi par pitié ou parce qu'il m'a foutue en cloque, mais parce qu'il m'aime !

Alec baissa les yeux sur les documents, gêné.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Promets-moi que tu garderas ça pour toi, le supplia-t-elle en panique.

- Bella…, souffla-t-il embarrassé.

- Jure-le ! Insista la brune menaçante.

- Toute cette histoire va mal tourner, grogna le jeune homme en lui rendant ses papiers. Fille ou garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle franchement en retrouvant un peu le sourire. Je sais juste qu'ils sont deux.

Les yeux d'Alec s'ouvrirent encore plus grand, si c'était possible. Il leva le regard au ciel et vint prendre Bella dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

- Ce con va le regretter, lança Alec conscient du gâchis.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Jane sorte de l'école.

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui vient chercher ta sœur ? Vous n'avez plus de gouvernante ?

- Jane lui a fait péter les plombs, parce que cette femme avait eu le malheur d'enlever la photo qu'elle avait avec toi dans sa chambre. Selon les dires, c'est Esmée qui lui aurait ordonné, mais Jane a préféré se venger sur la nourrice. Je pense qu'elle garde secrètement une vengeance des plus horribles dans un coin pour Esmée. Ma petite sœur s'avère être bien plus maligne et cruelle que moi.

- On se demande bien de qui elle tient, ironisa-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et pourquoi sans voiture ?

- J'ai eu l'idée merveille de dire à Esmée d'aller se faire foutre avec sa gueule de harpie et du coup elle m'a confisqué mes clefs de bagnole.

Bella rigola à cette nouvelle, au moins lui ne changeait pas d'un pouce.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il inquiet de son sort.

- Je m'installe tranquillement dans l'appart d'Emmett et après je partirais un peu. Mon ami James a grand besoin de mon aide à Phœnix, je pense que je vais le rejoindre pour un mois ou deux puisque je peux le faire maintenant. Après je reviendrais ici et je commencerais une nouvelle vie.

- Alors je ne vais pas te revoir encore une fois avant un mois.

- Voilà pourquoi on se téléphone si souvent.

- BELLA ! Hurla Jane en courant dans leur direction.

La brune la choppa au vol et lui fit un énorme câlin. Ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer.

- Ma petite poupée, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda la brune émue.

- Mieux maintenant, lui dit-elle sincèrement avec un magnifique sourire. Esmée elle m'a dit de lui dire si jamais tu venais nous voir. Alors je vais en faire exprès de ne rien lui raconter. Sale vipère.

- Eh doucement jeune demoiselle, la rattrapa Bella même si elle pensait la même chose.

- Elle ne veut plus que je dorme chez tatie Rose, parce qu'elle pense que tu seras chez elle. Continua la gamine.

- Et bien avant Esmée était toujours à l'extérieur mais on dirait qu'elle a pris possession de la maison. Constata la brune.

- C'est peu de le dire, grogna Alec en grimaçant de dégout.

- Je vous raccompagne ? Leur demanda-t-elle ne souhaitant pas les laisser tout de suite.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'au bout du chemin de terre. Ils profitèrent de l'avance de la voiture pour rattraper le temps perdu. Esmée avait interdit aux enfants de la voir, elle avait réussi à éloigner Carlisle. Avait-elle aussi l'intention de la tuer si jamais elle approchait de la maison ?

Quand Bella vit une voiture arriver dans son rétroviseur, elle conseilla à ses petits protégés de descendre. Elle leur fit un énorme bisou en leur expliquant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas tout de suite. Jane en fut profondément déçue mais la brune lui promit de revenir pour son anniversaire, soit deux mois plus tard.

Les enfants rejoignirent la maison en trainant des pieds. Bella leur manquait, sa vivacité, sa passion, son répondant, son humour, tout leur manquait. La voiture qui trainait derrière eux ne mit pas longtemps à les dépasser, c'était celle de Carlisle. Quand il descendit de la voiture, Alec s'imagina ce que pourrait être sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il allait être papa. Il reprendrait peut être face humaine, parce que là, c'était un déchet humain. Il laissait sa barbe pousser, ses habits n'étaient plus aussi bien repassés qu'avant, ses cernes étaient tellement profondes qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne dormait plus. Quand il posa son regard bleu gris sur eux, Alec su qu'il les avait vu dans la voiture.

- Rentre Jane, lui conseilla son frère.

La petite lui obéit sans discuter. Carlisle s'approcha de son fils adoptif. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis leur dernière altercation, un mois plus tôt.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda le médecin avec la voix enrouée.

- Va lui demander toi-même, répliqua Alec froidement.

- Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien ? L'implora-t-il.

- Si tu avais le cœur brisé par la personne que tu aimes et tout ça sans aucune explication, et dans la froideur la plus totale. Crois-tu que tu irais bien ?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien, marmonna Carlisle en tournant les talons dépité.

Alec le regarda partir comme un zombie. Il ne le comprenait plus. Qu'était-il devenu ?

- Carlisle parle-moi ! Explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Je m'inquiète tu sais, je ne le montre pas mais je m'inquiète. Il y a un truc louche dans tout ça, je le sais, je le sens. Alors dis-moi la vérité !

Son père se retourna avec les larmes aux yeux, il s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs. Alec ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'approcha de Carlisle et s'agenouilla à son niveau, il était intelligent mais là, la situation lui échappait totalement. Alec avait conscience que son père ne lui dirait rien. Il allait donc devoir tout faire par lui-même. Il trouverait la solution à tout ça, il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

**Alec est dans la place ça va barder !  
**


	13. James

**Salut les gens ! Quoi de neuf à part ce beau soleil. Je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis longue à poster en ce moment parce que j'ai énormément de choses à faire en dehors des fanfics. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, jamais ! Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je serais en vacances au mois de septembre (VIVEMENT !) Et que je pars en Espagne, sans ordi, sans vous, sans possibilité d'écrire, donc ils vous faudra 10 bons jours de patience avant que je ne puisse remettre mon nez dans mes écritures. **

**Voilà voilà**

**Lucie 34: Alec est assez malin pour faire tout découvrir à Carlisle sans ouvrir la bouche. Quant à Esmée, ne t'inquiète pas elle aura son heure de gloire. **

**beatrice: Jane commence à ressembler de plus en plus à son frère ça promets. Edward reste un cas à part qui n'est pas encore trop exploré pour l'instant. Alec est un petit malin aucun doute qu'il trouvera. Tu sais depuis le jour où on a menacé de me bruler et de me découper en morceau avec une scie, les menaces me font beaucoup moins d'effet. **

**aurelie M: je sais bien que les chapitres sont longs à arriver mais ils arrivent toujours. Disons que je jongle entre trois fic et que je fais le maximum pour écrire le plus vite possible, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais merci pour ta review un message ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Bien je vais vous laissez lire et profiter. On se rejoint en bas. **

* * *

- Ca suffit vous deux ! S'énerva Bella en débranchant la console. C'est encore pire qu'Emmett et Jacob !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent scandalisés.

- Tu as osé éteindre notre partie alors qu'on était dans un combat final, s'indigna Paul.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Renchérit James outré.

- Toi Kocoum (petite référence à Pocahontas) tu vas arrêter de squatter chez moi sous prétexte que tu habites à deux pas. Toi le chevelu blondinet tu vas vite retourner à Phœnix avant que je ne pète les plombs.

- Bella tu me brises le cœur, fit James en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Dans deux secondes je vais te briser autre chose moi, tu vas voir. Le menaça la brune.

- Tu es beaucoup moins fun depuis que tu as les hormones en folies, la taquina son ancien professeur.

- Quand mes enfants seront nés je leur apprendrais dès le plus jeune âge à se battre comme des fauves pour que le moment venu ils te fassent regretter de m'avoir stressée pendant ma grossesse. Je demanderai même de l'aide à Seth si ça peut m'aider.

- Moi qui te considérai comme ma sœur, je me sens bafoué là. Pleurnicha faussement le blond.

- Circule virgule avant que je te bouscule , tu m'énerves. Dit-elle en exigeant une place dans le canapé.

Elle les vit lâcher leurs manettes de console et la serrer dans leurs bras. Paul était devenu en très peu de temps un très bon ami, il habitait l'immeuble en face et se faisait un point d'honneur à venir passer ses journées libres avec elle, enfin surtout son frigo.

Bella avait passé deux mois à Phœnix, deux mois où à cause de ses hormones, beaucoup d'élèves récalcitrants avaient été traumatisés pour le restant de leurs jours. Elle n'était vraiment pas patiente et certains avait voulu jouer avec le feu. Les anciens avaient bien rit en la voyant revenir et en constatant que les petits nouveaux n'avaient aucunes idées de la personne à qui ils s'adressaient. Même James était impressionné de la façon dont elle avait géré les choses. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'oserait élever la voix contre elle à moins de vouloir finir sous une douche froide.

James étant l'un des principaux responsables du pensionnat, il n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre ses vacances après avoir formé les nouveaux arrivants. Voilà pourquoi il était venu passer quelques semaines chez Bella, sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Cependant elle avait accepté avec plaisir, mais commençait sincèrement à regretter. Autant elle adorait James en tant qu'homme, autant vivre avec lui était un enfer. Plus bordélique on meurt ! Puis il adorait lui faire la morale au moins cinq fois par jour, certaines habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

- Bella je crois que c'est ton téléphone qui sonne, s'exclama Paul en désignant la cuisine.

La jeune femme se releva avec autant de souplesse que son nouveau ventre lui permettait. Maintenant qu'elle en était à cinq mois et elle commençait à sentir les côtés négatifs d'une grossesse multiple, notamment le manque de fluidité dans ses mouvements. James la poussa au cul et elle le fusilla du regard.

- Si tu oses dire que j'ai pris du poids, crois-moi tu vas le sentir passer. Le menaça-t-elle en le tuant du regard.

- Mon dieu je ne ferais jamais ça ! Dire à une femme qu'elle prend du poids c'est déjà dangereux, le dire à une femme enceinte c'est suicidaire, mais te le faire remarquer à toi qui est une femme enceinte et légèrement colérique, c'est kamikaze.

Bella préféra ne pas relever et se hâta pour pouvoir répondre au téléphone.

- Allo !

- Melle Swan ? Dit une voix que Bella avait déjà entendue quelque part.

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Je suis Mme Trager, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez…

- Oui la directrice d'école de Jane. Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Il se trouve que j'ai essayé de contacter Mr Cullen et Mme Cullen ainsi que la sœur du docteur mais tous sont injoignables et vous êtes encore sur la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence. De plus le jeune Alec m'a fourni votre numéro il y a quelque temps…

- Que ce passe-t-il ?! S'énerva Bella en commençant déjà à mettre ses chaussures sentant qu'elle allait bientôt devoir partir.

- Avec le verglas une des voitures sur le parking a dérapé et a renversé Jane. Rien de très grave mais une ambulance vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital et il faut un responsable sur place. J'ai donc pensé à vous…z

- L'ambulance est-elle partie ?

- Elle vient juste de quitter l'école, l'informa la directrice.

- Très bien je pars pour l'hôpital et je me charge du reste. Je vous remercie.

- Merci beaucoup Melle Swan, je ne savais plus qui joindre.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir prévenue.

Bella lui raccrocha au nez et prit sa doudoune pour affronter le froid.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai une affaire à régler. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, alors commandez-vous des pizzas ou autre, moi je me débrouillerai en rentrant.

- Rien de grave au moins, s'inquiéta Paul en la voyant s'activer dans tous les sens, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, promis je le ferais à mon retour. Répondit-elle rapidement.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse passer la porte, James lui attrapa le poignet.

- C'est encore en rapport avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il t'a faite assez souffrir comme ça, il faut que tu te décroches de cet homme Bella…

- Je t'emmerde et maintenant tu me lâches, parce que je dois aller à l'hôpital. La leçon de morale ça attendra.

Elle se libéra violement de son emprise et lui claqua la porte au nez. James en resta sans voix, jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

La jeune femme s'empressa de monter en voiture et de conduire le plus prudemment possible jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle savait grâce à Alec, que Jane n'avait plus de nourrice et qu'Esmée était censée s'occuper d'elle cette semaine. Rosalie et Jasper ne risquaient pas de répondre puisqu'ils étaient partis au ski avec Emmett et Alice. Cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi Carlisle et Alec étaient injoignables.

Esmée quant à elle, devait encore trainer avec son amant. Fait encore plus surprenant, Carlisle avait laissé son nom sur la liste d'urgence. S'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle et surtout s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle revoie les enfants, pourquoi avoir laissé son nom sur cette liste ? Encore une chose qui lui semblait louche dans tout ça.

Elle se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et fit son possible pour arriver au plus vite à l'accueil des urgences. Bon d'accord, elle avait peut être pris un peu de poids parce que courir lui était de plus en plus difficile.

- Bonjour je suis là pour Jane Volturi. Elle a dû être admise il y a très peu de temps…

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan, Mme Trager nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler un médecin.

Un certain Sam Uley vint pour lui donner des nouvelles, en lui précisant bien que Jane n'avait rien de grave mais que pour plus de sécurité, il préférait faire des examens complémentaires. Il lui demanda de remplir plusieurs formulaires et ensuite il l'emmena vers la fillette.

- Elle a juste reçu un choc à la tête, j'ai dû lui faire quelques points de sutures. J'attends les résultats de la radiologie et si tout va bien je la laisserai sortir, confia-t-il à Bella.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Pendant tout le trajet elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. Le médecin la guida dans les couloirs et remarqua le stress que Bella laissait transparaitre.

- Vous feriez mieux de respirer un grand coup et de vous détendre, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Lui conseilla-t-il gentiment.

- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir à l'avenir, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Quand elle franchit la porte des consultations la porte des consultations après qu'il l'ait guidée, Jane s'empressa de lui sauter dans les bras dans un élan d'affection flagrant. Bella la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ou comment, elle sentit les larmes parcourir son visage. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Bella était beaucoup plus colérique mais aussi beaucoup plus émotive.

- Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui viennes me chercher, s'exclama Jane en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras. Je ne suis qu'avec Esmée cette semaine et je la déteste !

- Je suis là moi mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Et c'était la pure et simple vérité. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde au fait que Carlisle pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment et voir sa situation. Sur l'instant elle n'avait pensé qu'à Jane, en oubliant complétement le reste. L'avoir dans ses bras lui fit un bien fou. Jane fronça les sourcils en sentant la bosse qui lui faisait barrage. Elle se recula et regarda son ancienne nourrice avec de grands yeux.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la gamine surprise en désignant le ventre du doigt.

Elles s'étaient vues en secret un mois plus tôt pour son anniversaire et Jane n'avait rien remarqué. Il faut dire que Bella avait tout pris en un mois et que la fois d'avant elle avait tout fait pour cacher son ventre naissant.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ? La questionna Bella en souriant.

- Mais depuis quand tu attends un bébé ?

- Depuis cinq mois ma poupée, et il n'y en a pas un mais deux.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si grosse ! S'exclama Jane avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant.

Bella encaissa sans broncher, même si elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Jane lui fit ses petits yeux de fouine et la regarda avec insistance.

- Tu étais chez nous il y a cinq mois. Qui est le papa ?

Bella en perdit la voix. Comment avait elle fait pour ne pas remarquer que Jane avait grandi et qu'elle commençait à sortir de l'enfance ? Elle était très intelligente et ça Bella avait largement pu s'en rendre compte, vu qu'elle avait été son professeur.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire c'est un secret mais je voudrais vraiment que tu gardes ça pour toi ma chérie, s'il te plait.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le dise à qui ? Demanda Jane sérieusement.

- A part à Alec, je veux que tu ne le dises à personne.

- Comme tu veux, accepta la blonde en descendant de son lit.

- Bien Jane, tout va pour le mieux. Les interrompit le docteur en revenant. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

La gamine souffla bruyamment en faisant la grimace. Sam la regarda en souriant.

- Je veux bien que je suis séduisant, mais peut-être pas au point que tu veuilles rester ici.

- J'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi ! Lui lança Jane comme si c'était une évidence.

- De toute façon la question ne se pose pas princesse, intervint Bella en l'embrassant sur le front. Personne n'est présent pour s'occuper de toi, donc c'est moi qui t'embarque. Je suis en droit de le faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, vous êtes sur la liste des personnes à contacter et vous êtes la seule présente, confirma Sam en signant le billet de sortie.

- Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas fournir mon adresse à la famille Cullen s'il vous plait. Le numéro vous pouvez, puisqu'il faudra bien qu'ils récupèrent Jane un jour ou l'autre. Mais l'adresse je refuse que vous la leur transmettiez.

- Je ferais passer le message. Je pense que je peux faire confiance à la fille du shérif. Surtout quand celle-ci héberge à moitié mon frère.

Bella fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- J'habite avec mon frère et si je n'entends pas parler de Bella Swan au moins trois fois en une journée par Paul, c'est qu'il est malade !

- Forks est vraiment une trop petite ville, grogna Bella en secouant la tête. En l'occurrence Paul ne tombe jamais malade, il mange trop bien chez moi pour attraper quoique ce soit.

- Il doit vous dévaliser le frigo, oui. Pourquoi le laissez-vous faire ? Foutez le dehors !

- J'apprécie trop son humour et son cynisme pour ça, avoua Bella en souriant. Les bonnes réparties, c'est mon péché mignon.

- C'est pour ça que tu aimes autant Alec alors, constata Jane en souriant.

Bella explosa de rire. Oui, Jane n'avait plus rien avoir avec la petite gamine apeurée sur sa balançoire.

- Tout à fait. Allez en route, je vais te mettre à l'abri de cette harpie qui te sert de tutrice.

Jane lui fit un sourire de connivence. Bella se demanda laquelle des deux détestait le plus Esmée. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elles en parlent, cela promettait une discussion forte intéressante.

Jane lui raconta plus précisément comment elle avait failli se faire renverser par un certain Mike Newton, qui n'est autre que le beau-père de Diego. Si Emmett apprenait ça, le blondinet risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Tu me manques Bella, avoua Jane après un long silence. Je voudrais que tu reviennes à la maison et que tout soit comme avant.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup, mais je n'ai plus vraiment ma place dans ta maison. Avec Alec vous m'appelez en secret et si tu me le demandes, tu sais que je peux venir te chercher et on ira toutes les deux faire un tour.

- Tu as dit que tu serais toujours là pour nous, que c'était une promesse, aujourd'hui tu le prouves. Pourquoi es-tu la seule à tenir tes promesses ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange, disons que certaines personnes m'ont appris que mentir et ne pas tenir ses engagements, nous retombent toujours dessus.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Carlisle qu'il va avoir des enfants avec toi, parce qu'il reviendrait j'en suis sûr.

Bella écrasa son frein, heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne sur la route. La brune tourna un regard apeuré vers Jane.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? L'interrogea Bella paniquée.

- Tu vivais tout le temps avec nous, alors si ce n'est pas Carlisle c'est Edward et je préfère me dire que c'est Carlisle parce qu'Edward ça craint un max !

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre, elle devait être rouge comme une tomate et Jane lui faisait son sourire de gagnante.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais, j'ai grandi.

- Je remarque ça, oui.

Le visage de la blonde se fit sérieux et triste tout à coup.

- Carlisle ne va pas bien depuis que tu es partie. Il n'est plus lui-même…

- Jane, non ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui.

- Il pleure souvent, je l'entends.

Bella tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa détresse devant qui que ce soit. Carlisle était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé le plus dans sa vie et malgré tous ses efforts, elle l'aimait encore. Alors s'entendre dire qu'il était malheureux ne l'aidait pas à l'oublier.

- Il ne va même plus travailler, il ne mange pas beaucoup et il reste des heures sur le canapé dans la véranda comme un fantôme…

Ce canapé, Bella le connaissait bien. C'était celui où ils se retrouvaient toujours en fin de journée pour partager un moment de tendresse dans le dos de tout le monde. Bella secoua la tête en s'imaginant un Carlisle comme celui-ci. Non elle ne voulait pas y penser, si c'était pour souffrir une fois encore, non !

- Et si nous parlions d'autre chose, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Mais…

- S'il te plait Jane, parlons d'autre chose. La supplia son ancienne nourrice.

La blonde souffla mais accepta. Elle ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère. Bella reprit donc la route jusqu'à son appartement et se gara sur sa place privée. Même si le médecin lui avait affirmé qu'elle allait bien, Bella continuait à surveiller Jane, bien que l'enfant semblait en pleine forme. Quand elles passèrent la porte, elles tombèrent sur un James faisant les cents pas dans l'appartement et un Paul affalé sur le canapé qui essayait de le calmer.

- C'est qui eux ? Demanda Jane du tac-o-tac.

- Et toi qui es-tu ? Fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Enfin ne fais pas ton demeuré James, elle a le même visage qu'Alec. Ça doit être sa petite sœur, supposa l'indien en se relevant. Salut petite, moi c'est Paul !

- Salut, répondit Jane en lui serrant la main. C'est toi le squatteur qui a un frère super beau qui travaille à l'hôpital.

- Vous avez donc fais la connaissance de mon dernier frère. T'as vu ça Bella, dans la famille il n'y a que des beaux gosses.

Le téléphone portable de Bella se mit à sonner, elle les laissa donc faire connaissance sous les yeux surpris mais tendre de James. Il avait toujours été attendri par les filles à fort caractère.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en apercevant un numéro inconnu.

- Allo ?

- Vous allez me rendre Jane immédiatement ! Cria Esmée de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Mme Cullen, dit Bella avec suffisance. Bien le bonjour à vous aussi. Quant à vous rendre Jane, je crois que non. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait ce genre de chose en votre compagnie.

- Je suis sa tutrice légale ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage. C'est donc à moi que vous devez la remettre.

- De une Jane n'est pas un objet et de deux vous n'aviez qu'à répondre à votre si précieux téléphone quand il a sonné pour vous prévenir.

- Ne me cherchez pas trop longtemps Melle Swan, je pourrais très bien porter plainte…

- Mais faite donc je vous en prie. Voulez-vous le numéro du shérif ? Mon père sera ravi de vous recevoir. Moi par contre je peux très bien y aller pour négligence car vous étiez responsable d'elle, si j'en crois les dires. Ça peut vous couter cher Mme Cullen. En travaillant dans un orphelinat on apprend tous les petits recoins de la une fois vous vous croyez la plus forte, mais sachez que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je ne confierai Jane qu'à Alec. Faites passer le message. Maintenant, vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous faire foutre et bien profondément.

Bella raccrocha le téléphone avant d'en entendre plus. Si cette femme avait été présente à ses côtés, la brune aurait dû se retenir pour ne pas l'égorger. Paul la regardait de loin, lui demandant silencieusement si tout allait bien. Bella se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête rassurant. Il était un peu comme Jacob, mais en hétéro.

La jeune femme prépara à manger pour tout le monde et comme à son habitude Paul s'invita quand il sentit la bouffe. Bella pensait qu'il se le permettait parce qu'il savait que ça ne la dérangeait pas car si jamais elle avait besoin de solitude il pouvait disparaitre en deux secondes. Elle soupçonnait grandement Jacob de lui avoir soufflé de la surveiller.

Jane et James avait l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Bella fit prendre à Jane les médicaments que Sam lui avait donné avant de partir puis la mit dans son lit. James occupait actuellement la chambre d'ami qui allait bientôt être repeinte pour un des bébés, l'autre chambre étant déjà en pleine rénovation.

Bella essaya de joindre Alec plusieurs fois mais elle tombait directement sur son répondeur. James voulu parler de cette histoire avec elle, mais la jeune femme ne s'en sentait pas le courage le soir même. Elle se coucha à côté de Jane et essaya de dormir. Elle fut réveillée pendant la nuit par une énorme envie de faire pipi. Bella grogna son mécontentement et se leva, n'y tenant plus. La jeune femme remarqua aussitôt que Jane n'était plus dans le lit et ça l'inquiéta. Elle la retrouva dans la cuisine en compagnie de James, papotant comme deux amis.

- Alors Bella n'est pas ta petite amie ? L'interrogea la gamine en buvant son verre de lait.

- Non, ricana James. C'est comme ma sœur, parfois même un peu comme ma fille. Mais il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence je ne suis ni son père ni son frère.

- Mais vous êtes important pour elle, ça se voit.

- Où veux-tu en venir gamine ?

- Elle est malheureuse, je le vois. Bella écoute beaucoup les autres mais ne parle jamais d'elle. A la maison elle avait toujours le sourire. Avec Alec et Carlisle nous étions une famille. Vous ne pourriez pas lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle voie Carlisle au moins une fois. Il s'inquiète tout le temps pour elle et il est triste lui aussi.

- Il n'a pas de raison d'être triste vu ce qu'il a fait, grogna James méchamment.

- Esmée n'arrêtes pas de lui répéter qu'il faut qu'il se rappelle pourquoi il a fait ça et que si jamais il revoit Bella, il le payera cher…

James tout comme Bella relevèrent les yeux vers Jane aussitôt.

- Quoi ! S'exclama la blonde en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai les oreilles qui trainent partout. Moi je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'Esmée que Bella est partie.

- As-tu entendu d'autre chose. Demanda James intéressé.

- Carlisle appelle souvent Bella, mais comme elle a changé de numéro ça ne répond pas. Esmée est de plus en plus à la maison mais Edward ne vient presque plus. Quand Esmée a enlevé les clefs de voiture d'Alec, elle lui a dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance que Carlisle ait cédé. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle dit.

- Et ton frère Alec, tu crois qu'il sait lui ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Alec sait toujours tout et s'il ne sait pas il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour fouiner et comprendre. Mais tu sais si Esmée a fait quelque chose de mal, Bella lui tapera dessus, on ne verra plus la harpie. Puis avec les bébés on sera une grande famille. Rien que nous.

James semblait revoir son opinion sur Carlisle et les enfants. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la situation puisse être ainsi. Et si le docteur aimait vraiment son amie ? Et s'il n'avait pas eu le choix ? James était assez bien placé pour savoir que quand une femme désire quelque chose, elle est prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Bella, quant à elle était sous le choc. Pour quelle raison Carlisle aurait-il pu céder à Esmée. La réponse lui vint immédiatement, pour les enfants voir même pour elle. Sauf que Bella n'avait rien à se reprocher. Si jamais Esmée était vraiment derrière tout ça, elle allait le payer cher, mais vraiment très cher.

* * *

**Alors alors, je trouve que je me relâche sur les fins sadiques en ce moment donc je vais réfléchir dès à présent à une bonne fin pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous bisous !  
**


End file.
